Prisoner
by justsomeone2010
Summary: All it took was one lustful encounter with Alyse... but the world she opened up to him is more than Thor's willing to let go of. Taking her prisoner, Alyse wakes up tied to the God of Thunder's bed, helpless to stop him from doing anything - and everything! - to her for his pleasure. Then again, why would she want to? Inspired by Jeffree Star's 'Prisoner'.
1. Alyse

**Alyse**

Thor was on a war-path as he strode through the palace corridors, in a mood that darkened the skies fouly. What a day. What a damned awful day. It was official - Thor would rather kill himself than go through another meeting with the city council. It was just so droll. Talk of tax collection, the risk of flooding from the far edge of the city river, a couple that needed to be approved for marriage... gods, the torture was endless.

He wasn't sure where he was going. The training room maybe, to beat something up. Surely that would make him feel better. There was no point going to his chambers where he'd only bubble with irritation till the sun rose again.

There were only two things that could cure him, that could relieve him of this hefty anger: something to hit, or someone to fuck.

He stormed past an open door, still making up which when the choice was taken out of his hands. He glanced inside out of intinct as he passed - and did a double-take. The latter option became a very tempting option.

His anger was shoved aside as his lips parted, shamelessly feasting his eyes on the sight inside the room.

It was the library, Thor concluded from the endless bookcases of books that lined up and down the room, a single desk at the front obviously where the attendant kept herself. Thor wasn't even sure why they needed an attendant - nobody used the library.

He had a feeling, though, that he'd become a much more frequent visitor if there were sights like these to greet him: a woman stood at a bookshelf with her back to Thor, books in her arms, her hand reaching high to replace one back in it's rightful place. Golden hair flowed down her back, but Thor's gaze was attracted lower than that. She wore a man's tunic, large enough on her to stretch down to her mid thighs, with a thin belt tying at her waist. And as she stretched, the garment lifted.

Thor's eyes greedily drank in the sight of her bare legs, her calves moulded with boots but her lower thighs fully revealed to him. And as the tunic lifted, more and more creamy flesh blessed him, until it was almost rising over the pert swell of her-

The door shut behind him with a resounding thud.

That was it, Thor growled in his head. He was having her. He stepped forward at the exact moment the maiden jumped, books tumbling out of her arms as she spun around. Thor was mildly disappointed when the clothing settled around her thighs again.

"Prince Thor-"

Thor waved off the recognition impatiently, but the girl did little for the comfort of his trousers when one ankle crossed behind the other and her knees bent in a hasty bow. The tunic lifted again graciously.

Still, her face captured him for a moment as she looked up anxiously. Her eyes were round and startled, a gorgeous soft brown colour. Her loose waves of back combed, ruffled, honey coloured hair framed her petit face perfectly, and she looked so sweet and innocent that Thor's soul hummed with desire. Her lucious lips stayed parted from where her gasp had left them, coloured with a bold red paint.

Gods, she looked _divine_.

But faces wasn't what Thor was interested in. His eyes once again lowered to her body.

"Do that again." He growled, the animalistic side of him drawn out from such primal temptation. Heat gathered in his gut.

The powerful rumble of his voice ran through her, and Thor didn't miss her shudder. He'd greatly enjoy that later, he noted with eagerness. For a second though, the maiden just stared at him, a frown edging into her features.

Sometimes Thor hated his title. True, it granted him the permission to do essentially whatever he wanted, sometimes he encounted the one question that he loathed, that always barred and slowed progress - _why?_ He could read it in the girls confused orbs. There was no way she could miss the eager bulge in his trousers, her eyes flickering below her prince's belt-line.

Gods, Thor hated that hesitation, that doubt that always buried into the women he sought. Yes, they never refused him, but precious time was wasted as they needlessly wondered why the God of Thunder was coming to them.

Even if the library assistant hadn't figured out Thor's true intentions, there was still the unmissable question as to why he was _here_. The_ library_. Of all people...

Thor stepped forward demandingly. The woman stepped back, her back thudding into the bookshelf. "I said," He strode forward and picked up a book from the floor, enjoying the show of flawless thigh on his way upright again. She had nowhere to go. He forced the book into her small hands. "_Do that again_."

His voice sounded deadly, like he was threatening the poor girl. Well, she'd make things a whole lot easier on herself if she would just obey him, if she would just accept who he was and that he was here. He was her prince, and there was no way she didn't recognise him. _Get on with it, _Thor urged in his head. She was reaching up again, whether of her own accord or Thor's hand, she would do it.

Wisely, she opted for the former.

Her orbs settled as she watched him, but were still wary as she slowly turned her body around. She didn't take her eyes off him until the every last moment, as if sensing her vulnerability.

Thor didn't blame her. He must look imposing to the poorly clad girl - though the attire fired Thor's blood happily, the anger that had fuelled his body quickly turning into another force, equally burning and passionate. But he stood there, eyes blazing, powerful fists curling and uncurling, armour gleaming menacingly... yes, he could understand her hesitation to turn her back to him.

But she had no choice.

Thor could hear her breathing pick up slightly as she stood there, back turned defenselessly. Then her hand obediently lifted, rising the book to it's too high shelf. Thor wasn't sure he had retrieved the right book and he didn't care, watching eagerly as the woman's body stretched to reach. She lifted herself up on her toes to try and gain ground but she was still so outgrown, her spare hand pressing into the bookshelf to steady herself.

Then something inside the god snapped; that lift, shaping her legs and roundening her hindquarters... oh gods, Thor's mouth was watering.

He stepped forward, closing the gap, and his hand covered hers up high as he nestled his body closer. He could feel her stiffen as his hand crept around her waist, round to the front of her flat stomach, feeling the toned flesh beneath the tunic. He didn't care.

It was no secret amongst the palace that Thor had his way with women, in whatever form it presented itself. If he wanted to - and he had, plenty of times - he could simply pick a maiden, a servant, a maid, a _librarian_ as he pleased and ease himself of the primal feelings that consumed him. It was almost part of the job description; be prepared to be fucked by the God of Thunder at some point in your employment.

His lips pressed into the side of her neck tenderly and his rapidly burgeoning manhood pressed firmly into her buttocks. He ground his hips into her, folding his chest against her back, breathing the sweet scent of her hair.

Now it was her turn. There was no way by now that she was still oblivious to what Thor wanted, and Thor waited for her reaction.

As if she would refuse him! Thor had never been rejected, every maiden he had bedded only all to willing to have the chance to couple with the prince, and he had every confidence that this one would be no different. He knew the woman staff had a competition going even! - who was bedded the most by the prince Thor. Though he himself never intentionally picked a maiden more than once for his desires - frankly, as long as she had breasts and a cunt, he would fuck her - he had to admit remembering faces wasn't exactly his strong point. Especially while he was balls deep in her body, spilling his seed inside her.

This one though... he had a feeling he'd remember this one. So strange, so unusual with the man's tunic, the unconventional exposed skin, the red paint on her lips... so intriging, so_ fucking _arousing.

And when she _whined_... Thor was gone.

The sound, so needy and vulnerable, was coupled with her hips pushing back into his at the heated contact and Thor didn't have the will to resist.

He groaned into her neck. His fingers clenched around hers, and the book was forced from her grip as his hips thrust forward, pushing her body against the bookshelf with a thud. Her throaty moan didn't complain. Thor's body pressed against hers, breathing in her sighs and whining breaths at the pressure. His hand kept hers captured at the top shelf, while his other let his fingers guide lower.

He felt throught the tunic; over her belly button, over more flat stomach, feeling the softness of flesh increase as he got closer and closer to his prize. His fingers were feather light as they roamed lower. Then he found that little bundle of nerves and grinned ferally into her neck.

"_Ah!"_

Her head thudded back into Thor's shoulder as pleasure rippled through her, Thor's fingers fluttering teasingly against her covered clit. Thor noted with satisfaction how her legs parted.

That was it

, he thought with a carnal snarl, teeth nipping at her neck as he rubbed his fingers more firmly against her, drawing out sounds that shredded his self control. He had to have her.

He span the woman round in one fluid motion, pressing her back into the bookshelves with a firm thud. Thor's lips devoured hers, not even bothering to try and stem the flow of passion that now controlled him, coursing through his veins like fire. He wanted her, he thought possessively, hips pressing forward against her womanhood needily. And he would have her.

He let his restraints fall as she responded with the same eagerness as all the others, taking that as his ticket to do as he wished. Or maybe she simply knew the outcome would be the same, permission or not, and better to get something for herself out of it.

Either way; delicate fingers laced through his hair as her lips moved against his, kissing away her red lipstick, as Thor felt her thigh creep up his, his hips pinning her back against the shelves.

And he couldn't resit another touch. His hand found her thigh, cupping the warm flesh for barely a second before he trailed up, fingers massaging as he went. They snuck under the hem of the tunic nimbly. He rolled his hand over to the inside of her thighs, forcing his hips back and her legs further apart to allow him space.

But - oh! - the rewards were heavenly!

A sharp gasp tore from her as he felt her wetness, running his fingers through the slickness between her thighs with an appreciative growl in the back of his throat.

Thor grinned.

He drank in her closed eyes, her parted lips, the way her proud chest rose and fell heavily as her hips rolled against his hand, trying to ease the unbearable pressure inside her. Something in the princes groin twitched.

He kissed her open mouth as his spare hand tore at his trouser front, his hardness only making the task more tricky. But when the womans hands ran through his hair, lifting her body to press her breasts against his chest - that was fine inspiration for Thor to work faster!

He pushed his trousers just low enough on his hips to free himself, his desire for her springing forth proudly. His hands found her hips and jerked her up, lifting her tunic clear of her lower body as he did so.

Her legs fastened round his waist without pause.

Thor pressed his heated arousal against her wetness, feeling how much she needed him, and knowing how much he needed her in return.

"What's your name?" he breathed, holding off his passion to know. He needed to know what to growl into her throat when his release came. That ... and he was genuinely curious. What name beheld such an exquisite creature?

Her head was leaned back against the bookshelves and for a moment Thor wondered if she'd heard him, so lost in her ecstasy. Her hips ground into his, granting them both a rush of pleasurable warmth. Finally, her parted lips found sound other than lustful sighs. "Alyse."

A satisfied rumble ran through Thor's chest. Alyse ... she would be his. A heated sigh washed over Thor's mouth as he rubbed himself up against her, feeling her desire as his own. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her throat.

"What a daring garment." he murmured against her skin.

Her hands fell to his powerful shoulders, gripping firmly. "My brother's tunic." she sighed. "I like to be different."

Teeth replaced tender lips on her neck and she threw her head as far back as the bookshelf would allow her to give him greater access. The sharp nips of his teeth just gave her chills of pleasure.

"I like it." The blood sang in his veins as he ran his palms over the soft skin of her thighs, her hips, lifting to her waist before the infernal belt clung the tunic down to bar his way. His low growl of frustration was matched with a well aimed thrust from his hips, the head of his cock nudging her opening. Even though Thor couldn't feel it, he knew her hands were gripping the armour over his shoulders tighter. Nothing hid her cry from him though, the delicious sound earning her another graze of teeth against her throat. "I like it a lot."

Alyse could only mewl, her hips grinding hard against Thor's manhood. Her head was back, her eyes closed, her lips parted - and Thor had never been happier to drive a woman of her control, leaving her open and helpless to him.

As if sensing he couldn't appreciate her grip, her hands moved from his shoulders to delve and grip in his hair again, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. It brought him closer, sealing what little gap there had been between their bodies before. The head of his cock started to part her nether lips.

Thor was enjoying himself more than he'd ever hoped for, hands gripping Alyse's hips to give him back the control. He almost pitied her at how cruel he was for not simply plunging deep into her cunt.

But it was almost too much to resist, just to watch her writhe. Whines and moans, high pitched, yet throaty and oh-so needy left her lips, rubbing herself against Thor's manhood frantically. Her hips were desperate, every tiny touch of friction making her groan with pleasure.

Thor couldn't help the satisfied smirk... and yet he was jealous. He ought to get as good as he gave, right?

His teeth bared as the carnal lust washed through him again, and the beast dominated. Screw that he was in his armour, screw that he had her backed up against a bookshelf in the _fucking library _- feeling her body weep for him, watching the tears form in the corners of her eyes he'd made her so dire... oh, it just broke him.

He groaned into her neck as he gave her what she wanted, driving his hips forward into her wanton, wet heat. Her quim gripped him needily as he slid home in one hard, brutal thrust, knocking her body back against the bookshelf so viciously he was sure she would bruise.

For now though, neither of them had the will to care.

She moaned so hard, Thor swore he could _feel_ the tension leave her chest as he filled her, stretching her in ways he was sure must cause her some sort of pain at such a sudden intrusion. There was no denying Thor was generously well endowed.

Thor decided he liked this girl a lot more than he'd first anticipated, as her hips ground against his, urging him frantically to move. It seems pain didn't hold her back as it did with most. Perhaps she was like Thor in that sense - pain only drove her on further. Perhaps it was something she required just as much as bread and water, the exhilaration too much to ignore.

His teeth found her neck again as he surrendered to his body's desires, powering his hips into Alyse's with an impressive speed. Well, the maids didn't have a competition for_ nothing_; sex with Thor was quite the experience.

Alyse could only claw and beg, her eyes wide and glazed with lust over Thor's shoulder. She held on to him, meeting his hips thrust for thrust as if he was the only thing keeping her alive.

The feeling was mutual, as Thor's hands simply couldn't touch enough of her heated skin. The belt broke with a snap.

His arms gathered up Alyse impatiently, her legs securing around his waist, leaving him deeply embedded in her as he pulled her away from the book shelf. He wanted both hands free to explore, not resticted to holding her up. It took one great sweep of Thor's arm to clear Alyse's desk of it's books and papers.

Her arms never lost her grip on him as he set her down on the surface of her work, using the bracing structure to plunge even deeper inside her, hammering at the entrance to her womb. And, by all the gods, she loved it.

Thor's hands ran over her body under the tunic, feeling her pert, alert breasts, squeezing the soft flesh.

Then the burning in his gut became simply unbearable and he couldn't take it anymore. His hands found her thighs and he used the leverage to his undoubtable advantage, thrusting into her with mindblowing brutality and strength. Hard and fast. Right now, they both just needed the bliss of release.

The cries never ceased. As Thor pounded into her relentlessly Alyse threw herself right back at him, hips moving furiously to intice that delicious friction, that addictive pressure all the faster.

Her teeth bit her lip, her hand left his hair to run and tug through the tangled of her own. _Gods_, Thor thought, _she was magnificent!_

He really was finding her truly fascinating as he watched her tug her hair, noting the way her teeth ground into her lip. He kissed her quickly, before she could draw blood. All the same... Thor's lips stilled his passion fuelled kisses to her mouth and his hand grabbed a fist of her hair, yanking her head back. She let out an exited yelp, hips twitching.

The gorgeous length of her throat was bared to him and Thor let his mouth slip over her jaw, once again releasing his teeth. _Gods, this was so hot_, he thought, as Alyse's nails scraped the sides of his neck, his teeth firmly marking hers. He sighed, ran his warm tongue over the marks, and cocked his head to the other side to find an unclaimed spot and repeat the process.

His hips lost all control, the hand that wasn't lost in Alyse's hair wrapping around her body and hugging her body flush against his. Now he could understand how she liked this, her nails digging firmer into his neck as their release came closer, both battering to reach it.

Thor had heard of this, but it never been something he'd tested himself - for some people, pain brought them pleasure. That they liked being dominated, brutalised...

That certainly seemed to be the case with Alyse!

Thor was suprised no one had come to see what the Hell was going on, surely someone hearing the sexualised screams that tore from Alyse's bitten throat. He'd never heard such sounds before. Never had he heard something that turned him on so bad, made him jealous of the soul shattering pleasure they were obviously recieving. Alyse sounded like Thor was breaking her heart and body to pieces - and she loved every second of it!

A groan strained from Thor's chest as he couldn't bear it anymore, thrusting his hardness into Alyse with little care as to her comfort. If she enjoyed pain, then it wouldn't matter. Thor lost control, rasping as he chased down his completion, knowing it was so close he could taste it.

Then Alyse's hands gripped him harder, her legs secured firmer, body pressed, screams rose - and they shattered together.

Thor growled through his teeth in her flesh, burying himself deep inside Alyse's heat as his release flooded through him, his hot, shooting seed creaming the entrance of her womb. He let her quivering quim milk him, drain him of everything he had as he groaned against her skin with every outward breath, head reeling from the intensity of his soaring high.

_Wow..._he thought with an amazed daze, finally releasing his teeth from Alyse's neck, and slowly pressing a kiss to where he'd bitten. His heart hammered in his chest, his hand slackening in her hair.

He peeled his head back and watched her recover. Her eyes were shut, her hands and nails softening completely against his neck. Her lips parted so delicately, begging to be kissed. He obliged with a tenderness that suprised him for the brutality with which he'd just claimed her.

_Alyse..._yes, he'd remember her. She'd taught him things he hadn't known about his own body, about his own desires. Thor held her as she went weak in his arms, and he realised just how exhausting - as well as arousing - the whole thing was. All that exhilaration, all that adrenaline... even he could feel it taking it's toll on him, sapping his strength. Gods only knew what it was doing to her!

He held her body to his as he straightened up and soon found his answer. Her body went limp as the last of her star dazzled conciousness abandoned her, her head melting down onto his shoulder in exhaustion.

Thor held her delicately as he gently pulled himself out of her, removing himself from between her legs. He angled her knees to one side of his hips as he corrected her tunic to protect her modesty. He kept her cradled in his arm while he tucked himself back into his trousers.

Then the absurdity of what he'd just done hit him hard _- he'd just screwed the librarian on top of a fucking desk! _A disbelieving smile ghosted over his lips and he glanced down to the spent woman, knocked out hard from her destroyingly powerful orgasm. He returned both arms to cradling her. For the vixen she'd been, scraping, clawing, tugging, needing the pain and brutality to excite her... she looked as innocent and sweet as a sleeping child now, and Thor's heart tugged with endearment.

_What a woman_, he thought with admiration, hand brushing disobedient strands of hair from her face, palm cupping her cheek tenderly.

Then an idea hit him - he didn't want to let her go so easily.

The possessiveness, the obsolute desire, rumbled through his chest afresh as he stared down at the beautiful creature he held, dreaming of the small taste she'd graced him. What else could she introduce him to? What other mindblowingly hot things could he explore, knowng that she would crave it as long as it had Thor control her to his hearts will. There was something so deliciously malivolent about the idea and Thor struggled to hold back the feral grin that spread on his face.

His mind was unquestionably made up.

He scooped up Alyse in his arms and strode from the library, leaving the strewn books, broken belt and unforgetable memories in their lustful wake.


	2. Prisoner

**Prisoner**

Alyse groaned as she was slowly dragged back to consciousness. Her eyes stayed closed, not having the will to open them just yet.

Instead she focused on what she could feel. She lay on her back on something so soft it made her want to just pass out in bliss, her arms loosely stretched over her head. A contented smile washed over her lips.

Had it been a dream? Had the prince Thor really come into the library and fucked her senseless? Surely such fortune couldn't be hers... but there was a pleasurable ache, a heaviness in her used muscles that told her otherwise. Her heart dropped into her stomach as the thoughts ran though her head; his powerful hands, his deep, rumbling voice, and - oh! - the way he filled her! Her stomach did happy summersaults, and her thighs pressed together at the wonderful memories.

Oh wow... well, she could understand why girls fought over him now! Her body lifted off the soft surface she lay on, torso arching as she stretched out her middle. Her womanly figure felt well-tended to.

She didn't know where she was but she was pretty sure she wasn't in the library anymore, not caring at all as she stretched out her arms above her head. Her legs curled delicately and drew up to her body. She moved to wrap her freshly stretched arms around her knees, to hug herself in a comfortable warm ball... but something tugged at her wrists.

Her eyes snapped open; only then did she feel the thin strong material of the leather straps around her wrists.

"What the..." Her head jerked in alarm, glancing up above her, seeing the headboard loom. She trailed her eyes lower down the structure - until she found her wrists, bound together crossed, tied to the headboard by thin leather straps that she had no hope in Hell of escaping from.

She tried to ignore the way her heart pounded just a little bit harder, the way her thighs pressed together just that little bit firmer. Her eyes started to take in her surroundings.

The room was dim but not dark, candles and slits of light she couldn't identify the source of illuminating the glow. She lay in a bed, grand and extravagant, the frame massive, the mattress... oh, there was nothing more comfortable in all of Asgard, Alyse was sure! There was a door to her left, and a door facing the foot of the bed - neither of which she could get to as long as her wrists tied her down.

Then she became aware of her nakedness. Her lips ghosted open in alarm as the light chill ran over her unclothed body, and she stared over her form as if it belonged to another.

What the... what had happened to her? Had something happened that she didn't remember? The last thing she remembered was being fucked by Thor, that ground shattering orgasm he'd given her... her head span just thinking about it.

"You're awake."

Her eyes snapped to the far door in alarm; she hadn't heard it open. The deep, rumbling voice stop her heart for a second.

There was no mistaking the bright blue eyes that gleamed across the candle lit room though, as his hulking figure slipped inside, closing the door silently behind him. That feral grin gleamed with a lustful promise, and Alyse felt heat pool between her legs. _Oh gods_, she thought with a stilling heart, recognizing the powerful frame, the wicked glint in those crystal blue eyes as he strode closer to the bed...

Her lips parted, half in wonder, half in question as the thunder god reached the bed. Gods, he was incredible. Even in just his dark tunic and trousers he looked breath-taking, no mistaking the powerful biceps and muscles beneath the fabric.

Her teeth found her lip as she let her eyes wonder.

The God of Thunder strode up beside her, placing his hands firmly down on the side of the bed as he leaned over. His mouth pushed her teeth away.

Alyse groaned, lifting her body to try and kiss him firmer. A part of her was wary; she was a servant. Being too bold with the prince may not end well in her favour. On the other hand... he _had_ fucked her already. In the end it didn't matter, Thor moving clean away at her impatience.

The grin on his face blossomed as Alyse whined. His hand moved to cup her cheek and she leaned into the touch, his thumb stroking over her recently bitten lip. He couldn't resist - he needed to touch some part of her.

"Don't do that." he growled from his chest, watching the way Alyse's eyes fluttered shut at the minute contact he allowed. "Marking you is my job."

Her eyes snapped open at that.

Thor felt his trousers tighten noticably at the dark lust swirling in her molten brown orbs, a sea of needy chocolate brown. Her lips were parted oh-so temptingly.

Her wrists gave a light tug above her.

Thor's lips curved with satisfaction. His hand tightened, thumb moving from her lip to secure her jaw as he leaned further over her again, loving the way she squirmed - although, not in an altogether upset way. He leaned down until his lips were milimeters from hers, feeling her shuddering breath on his mouth. "You're mine." he breathed, trying to cling to his thoughts as the sweetness of her breath touched his tongue. "I want you... and so, I'll have you."

Alyse couldn't ignore the way her stomach flipped eagerly at his words, that smirk of his, that light in his eyes... "You're holding me captive?" Her voice was suprisingly strong for one tied down to a bed, talking to the_ prince of Asgard _as if he were her equal!

Thor didn't answer immediately. His tongue flicked out of his mouth, running slowly and mind blowingly seductively over his bottom lip. Alyse watched it's progress avidly.

A low, possessive rumble that sent a current through Alyse's body left Thor's lips as his tongue finished his trail, and his fingers twitched on her face. Her eyes glittered up at her prince alluringly. That single growl said it all; and she was _so _not complaining!

"Why me?" She sighed breathlessly.

Seriously... why her? The fact he'd screwed her meant nothing. She struggled to think of a single female servant she knew that hadn't slept with the prince at some point or another.

And yet she'd been singled out. The thought that the wondrous Thor deemed her special enough (as odd as it sounded) to be wanted a second time... she wasn't the prettiest girl. Other servants had more alluring figures. Her personality didn't throw her to the front line of attention either! So why her? The prince had remembered her, and he'd wanted her. That knowledge made her heart flutter.

"You interest me." Thor answered simply, letting his fingers melt from her jaw to her neck. They flowed down the line of her throat delicately, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. "For all the fair maidens I have seen in my time, none have quite so lingered in my mind as you. You made quite the impression, Miss Alyse."

His eyes glittered alluringly and Alyse swore she forgot to breath as his fingertips trailed down between her collar bones.

He... the Prince Thor remembered her name, she thought with an amazed, awed breath in her head. How many girls would kill her for that mere privilege alone? But for being tied in his bed, naked, his eyes and fingers roaming over her body appreciatively... oh, the maids would be suicidal with envy.

Alyse sucked her stomach in as Thor's finger slowed, carving a tantalizing path between her breasts, a low growl of approval in his throat. The space between her thighs twitched at it.

"Yes..." he murmured more to himself than to her, but one Alyse was drawn to regardless at his seductive low tone. "I shall enjoy my time with you."

She let her eyes wonder from his exploring orbs, scouring generously over her figure as his fingers carved an enticing path over her body; she found below his belt line shamelessly. The bulge that greeted her made her heart flutter with anticipation, her lips ghosting apart as her breathing stilled.

It hitched back to life as Thor's fingers suddenly roamed below her hip bones, to the space between her legs.

The god smirked wickedly as he watched Alyse's body arch at the contact, his fingers pressing, rubbing against her clit, fingertips brushing over her wetness. She groaned in an intoxicating mixture of lust and frustration as her wrists tugged against her bonds.

"So wanton..." Thor murmured, watching her with interest as she writhed. He let his touch slide lower to the opening of her slit.

Alyse's teeth crashed down on her lip as she tried to compose herself against the onslaught of pleasure. "_Oh_," she gasped, eyes glazed with lust. "_Oh gods_."

Her thighs clamped together around Thor's hand as if that would hold him in place, keep his digits rubbing against her sex. Her hips ground against her captor's fingertips needily. Her back arched and she longed to reach for him, to grab his wrist and just plunge his digits into her core... but she was his to tease, her wrists tied back helplessly to the headboard.

Thor watched on feeling his groin fill his trousers uncomfortably. His finger stroked inside her, brushing the very edges of her core. His smirk widened as he felt her slickness.

The breath rasped from his lungs as desire took hold, eyes darkening a shade. Teasing only brought so much relief. His fingers curled of their own accord inside Alyse and she did nothing for his control when her mouth fell open and a feminine whine slipped her lips. Thor's chest rumbled.

He was easing closer before he realised it. Alyse only had the time to gasp before Thor stole her breath away again, his lips sealing with hers urgently. His fingers left her nether regions and laced boldly through her hair, the strands clinging to the stickness that coated his digits. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth. Her lips working fervently to keep up as Thor kissed her hard and fast, his hand in her hair giving her the dominance she so craved.

And it made Thor only want her more.

His knees pitched him forward between her legs, grinding the front of his trousers into her wet, hot core. She met him wih equal vigour. His body braced on his elbow of the hand in her hair, while his other hand wound round to her back, lifting her more firmly to him.

The hem of his tunic lifted and the heat of his body grazed over Alyse's, her soft skin touching tantilizingly with his. Alyse moaned into his mouth, arching her back as much as physics would allow.

Thor's hand abandoned her waist to tear at his trousers, growling impatiently against Alyse's lips. She whined at the miliseconds of broken contact, but the strains on her wrists pinned her down. Her eyes were hooded, fluttered in bliss but needing to see him as he eased up, needing more space to free himself of his confines. "My prince." she breathed huskily.

Her body lifted instinctively as Thor straightened up completely, forcing his trousers clear down his hips. His hot need sprung forth eagerly. He couldn't deny, as his eyes fell back upon his prisoner, he did indeed love this power.

A deep growl swelled from his chest as he took in Alyse's flawless form beneath him, hungry eyes drinking in her body; her legs were parted wide by his knees, her breasts heaving on her chest with her heated breaths, her arms tied high over her head, leaving her completely helpless, defenseless to his primal, animalistic desires.

He swore his cock grew even more, head drunk with power. His hands dropped himself low again, his lips grazing hers softly. The corners of his mouth pricked when Alyse found with her ties to reach more of him.

Thor pulled back, and enjoyed watching Alyse struggle. Her teeth met in a quiet snarl at being denied what she wanted, upper body still lifting for contact.

The prince felt so cruel as a dark laugh left him. Oh, he enjoyed his. He enjoyed this a lot.

His grin was stretched wide with mischief as his pushed his hips forward - the weeping head of his cock nudged Alyse's slit. Her struggles stopped in an instant, her body and head arching back, her mouth opening in a heated sigh... Thor eased even further forward.

The head of his cock parted her lips, and he had no doubt Alyse's hands would reach for his if they had such freedom. Her fingers stretched and twitched by the headboard. The wicked smirk never once left his face as he watched Alyse unwind beneath him.

Her perfect chest rose and fell heavily as her body sung with heartbreaking pleasure. Her hips were the only thing free to reach for him, almost all contact with the prince's godly body severed. Oh, what she would give to just press her lips the muscles of his chest! Every part of his torso was chiselled to perfection - and it was so evil for him to deny her the chance to examine it in detail by derailing her thoughts like this.

Her neck ached from her head being thrown back so far, but Alyse didn't have the will to pull it back as her prince painfully slowly pushed himself into her, filling her deliciously.

She was so dominanted, so commanded ... she didn't understand why she loved it so much. There was no reason; she just needed to be controlled.

And control her Thor did; she was completely at his mercy as he slid home with painstaking accuracy, taking his sweet time in doing so. His grin curbed his quickening breaths - this was intense for him too.

Her quim gripped him tight, feeling his heartbeat race with each advancing inch. But, oh, it was so hot! The god pushed the final barriers, fully seating himself inside the librarian with sigh.

Then his will snapped.

His hips bucked hard into Alyse's as he dropped down onto his hands again, lips stealing her lustful cries. He kissed them into his memory eagerly.

Her skin was scorching against his, body to body, chest to chest at last. Their heartbeats just melted. The prince regretted nothing of his stealing the maiden as he pulled his hips back slowly - then rammed them back into her body hard.

Her whimper was just delicious. He couldn't hold off the grin as he fucked her slow and deep, hitting amazing depths within her that made his loins swirl with burning lust. This was most definitely something he could get used to. One hand held his full weight from crushing the woman beneath him, but he couldn't resist the other one going on a little journey.

"You're mine." he growled possessively against her as her lips were overcome with moans and whimpers. His hand ran up her smooth side,brushing over the tips of her breasts before he worked up her arms, till he found her captured wrists. Her restrained fingers grappled for his.

The sighs that left her body as Thor fucked her to oblivion were almost incoherent. Almost: "_Yes_." she breathed, her eyes closed against the bright, dazzling sparks of pleasure every deep thrust spurred within her. "_Oh gods, yes_..."

Thor gave her a particular accute thrust, grunting with exertion as he hit the back of her walls. He was starting to lose it, his rapid breathing spinning out of control.

His lips moved to her neck, gasping into the delicious skin, all his for the taking... "You're my prisoner, Alyse." he breathed, teeth nipping at her skin enticingly earning a lustful mewl from the woman that made Thor's gut clench. His fingers gripped hers harder. "And I'll do anything," His teeth nippped, "And everything," And again. "That I want to you."

Alyse could only whimper through her heaving breaths, and Thor felt her insides grip him harder, her hips pushing even firmer against him to pull him in deeper. He shifted his weight onto his elbow, freeing his arm to wind around Alyse's waist and pull her flush with him.

His lips stayed at her throat, groaning as he forced himself inside her, feeling his release quicken. He was so close... they both were...

His teeth bared as his pommelled into her, knowing that it was a matter of seconds before he lost himself to passion. Alyse as already on the brink and the god felt her inner muscles spasm, her gasping stealing the sound from her lungs.

Her release gripped him tighter and the god squeezed Alyse's body to him in a crushing hold. Every part of her opened welcomingly to his touch.

Then Thor snapped and a strangled groan left him; his moan of ecstasy was swallowed by Alyse's throat as he shot his seed into her wanting body. His hips ground into her, prolonging his pleasure and hers as she clung to the fringes of her lingering orgasm.

They were both breathless, but it didn't stop Thor. He pressed a tender kiss to her throat where his teeth had nipped earlier, sealing a promise with their union as their cream mixed within Alyse's body: "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."


	3. Learn

**Learn**

_I have a beautiful girl tied to my bed...I have a beautiful girl tied to my bed...I have a beautiful girl tied to my bed..._

Thor ran it over in his head, his eyes glazed in daydream. His mind wasn't in the courtroom as the sentencing proceedings went on around him, completely focussed on the thought of Alyse in his chambers.

She'd been asleep when hed left her that morning, so exhausted from their activities the night before. Well... Thor _was_ a god, after all. He could still see her perfect form curled up on his sheets, her body leaning against his, her face calm and peaceful. She'd looked so beautiful, her blonde hair so wild around her.

He didn't want to be here. He knew if he was focussing, he'd be ready to slit his wrists to escape it all. It was just so _dreary..._

But he was thinking about the luscious curve of Alyse's breasts, lifted by the way her arms were above her head. The narrow dip of her waist, the pleasing flare of her hips, delicate, shapely legs and slim arms, dainty hands and fingers... she really was the image of perfection.

"Thor!"

The god blinked back to reality, and snapped his head to his father, amongst the other war generals - all staring at him.

He swore in his head, straightening up in his chair. "I, erm..." He gulped, knowing his carelessness had come back to bite him now.

_Damn..._ he needed to get back to Alyse and satisfy his hunger for her.

And soon.

XXX

He crept the door open quietly, conscious that she might still be asleep. He half hoped she would be, so he could stare at her for a little longer. Not that she could really stop him staring, whether she was awake or asleep; if he wanted to, she'd be too restrained to stop him.

Or at least... that had been the plan.

His brow dipped when he found the bed empty, sheets unmade and ruffled. The leather straps hung empty at the headboard.

"What..." Thor stepped in with wary steps unable to take his eyes off the bed where his woman should have been. The woman he'd tied to the bed to keep her there, with him. And she'd gone.

Where could she have possibly gone?

The door had still been locked so she couldn't have left... unless - his eyes shot the balcony doors, his heart skipping a beat, but was relieved when he found them still closed, crossing off the climbing-from-the-window option off in his head.

So where was she? His eyes scoured the room as he walked forward, searching for a trace of her. _She had to be here_, he thought. _She had to..._

Anger started to flare inside him as he strode through his chambers to the bed and scooped up the empty sheets in his fist. He gritted his teeth at them - how dare she defy him like this! He brought her here, tied her here for a reason and she... even if she hadn't left, she was playing a dangerous game of hide and seek.

He threw the sheets angrily, though they only made a soft plume sound when they hit the wall. His roar of rage compensated for it instead.

"What?"

Thor span around at the soft, feminine voice just in time to see Alyse swing round the bathroom doorway from inside. Her ruffled hair swung stiffly around her face, thick with tangles. It suited her.

Her smile was beautiful - but it chipped and faltered when she drank in the angry expression on the god's face. And rightly so.

Thor could only just contain his anger as he carved a path towards her, thinking her to have at least some sense when she backed into the bathroom, a fearful look in her eyes. Only then did Thor notice the white material that clothed over her body, sleeveless and taunt around her lush figure, falling short at the middle of her thighs.

For a second, Thor just stared. What... she didn't have any clothes. He'd taken them away from her. This dress...

"Where did you get that from?" he growled, running his eyes up and down the offending garment. He'd taken her clothes away because he wanted her naked. She was defying him, just by wearing that thing.

Alyse's eyes dipped down to the material covering her. When they lifted again, they looked rather sheepish. A grin pricked at her lips, her shoulders lifting in a shrug. "I made it." she confessed, bright eyed. She almost looked like an innocent child caught with her hand in the suagr bowl... but one that enjoyed the thrill of being caught.

"You didn't examine the bedsheets very closely, did you?" she smiled, a little more cautiously when she noticed his expression didn't lighten. Her hands rubbed over her stomach nervously. "I made it from them. There was a ...a dagger. Behind the headboard."

Thor swore in his head. She'd found his dagger? How resourceful was this girl? He was still mad at her ... incredibly mad.. but a part of him admired her. That was impressive.

She'd made the dress out of his bedsheets... well, he hadn't paid much attention to the sheets when he'd thrown them. He'd always kept a dagger behind the headboard. Paranoid warrior habit, always needing a weapon close. And she'd found it.

_Okay_, he conceded in his head. He'd have to keep a closer eye on her if she was that resourceful. She'd found a dagger, made clothes... perhaps she could have escaped the room if she'd really tried. Right now though, so sheepish and open, he didn't think it had crossed her mind yet. Yet. Sooner or later, she would want to leave. He was dreading that day.

For now though, she was his.

Her eyes flashed with alarm as Thor gritted his teeth, and she took an instinctive step back. It was futile though, Thor's arm reaching out and grabbing her uper arm.

Hard.

She only just resisted the urge to cry out as his fingers closer tightly around her arm, tight enough to leave bruises come morning. She didn't care. Those sort of marks were okay. They would fade. They were repairable.

Suddenly, she felt stupid for doing the dress thing, feeling his eyes glare over it venomously. Her hand clutched the hem and tugged it further down her thighs, eyes lowering to the floor. It was stupid. Stupid to even so much as breathe without his permission, let alone move from the bed, ruin his sheets, and her hair...

He hadn't noticed that yet though, she reminded herself, her cheeks flushing with heat. He was her prince. He had the right to be angry.

Her teeth dug hard into her lip as the prince tugged hard on her arm, ready to drag her from the bathroom. She stumbled after him as fast as she could follow. Blood tanged on her tongue as she bit too hard and her lip split.

The fear dug into her heart as she felt his strength... and her at its mercy. Adrenalin flooded through her system. Her inner muscles clenched.

"That's not allowed."

The growl snapped Alyse's eyes up from her thoughts - and a rough hand ripped the sheet dress from her front before she could do anything. The tear echoed in her ears as she watched the white material get thrown aside angrily.

Alyse gasped as the chilled air hit her body in a sharp rush. Goose bumps rippled up and down her skin and her breath shuddered back out of her lungs. Her arms clutched instinctively around her exposed torso to cover herself under the prince's molten hot gaze, covering her breasts as her thighs pressed together. She was naked... oh gods, he'd just ripped the clothes from her body like a savage... her thighs pressed firmer together to soothe the excited ache starting to grow in her center.

Her eyes dragged down to the floor, grazing over her exposed body. She could feel Thor's eyes devouring over her, drinking in her body hungrily.

It made her heart skip a beat - the strength he held her with, the power she felt behind his touch...he could crush her at any minute if he wanted to. She was at his mercy. Her thighs pressed together harder: it was so _hot_! All that power, the rush of adrenalin knowing it was unchecked, that it was unpredictable...exciting didn't cover it. It was a heady combination of adrenalin and fear as he held her captured, naked... his prisoner.

Her eyes flickered up - but she staggered back a step as she caught the burning orbs of the prince lock onto hers. At least, she tried to.

Her mouth opened in shock, but before she could speak the god pulled her sharply forward, dragging her unquestionably back closer. His teeth were gritted, eyes darkened with a fury that sent Alyse's blood rushing with heat.

_Oh gods_, she breathed in her head as her body thudded against the plates of Thor's breastplate, her palms shooting out to steady herself against the cool metal. It gave her shivers all over again.

Her gaze couldn't hold Thor's, the hard look there making her heart skip a beat. She swore she was trembling as his powerful orbs stared down at her. Alyse's jaw dropped open, fumbling to speak... but one look up at his face and the words ran for the hills. She glanced down again.

Thor wasn't about to give her the choice though; a strong thumb and forefinger closed around her jaw and forced her chin up, angling her face to his thunderous expression. Her heart stilled as she met his blazing eyes.

"You are mine." his voice rumbled with power as his spare hand found her wrist and pulled it back, just behind him. It tugged her closer. There was no escape from him now. She felt the heat of his breath wash over her face - and, more importantly, the heat of his erection press into her stomach.

She drew in a shaky breath.

She couldn't look away from those eyes of his even if she wanted to. Thor's hand released her jaw, but she didn't dare move.

Not even when his thumb and forefinger released her jaw. She stayed hooked on his blazing electric blue eyes as his hand went to the front of his trousers - and forced them down.

Something inside her quaked with excitement as she felt the heat of his bare arousal against her skin, feeling the space between her legs slick with excitement. The anger in his eyes told her not to expect anything like before - like her pleasure wasn't on the agenda. It sent the truth hammering home: he was her prince. She was here to serve him. In any way she could.

Once his trousers were off his hips, his hand clamped down hard on her shoulder. And pushed.

Alyse's knees evaporated beneath her as she dropped to the floor, Thor's strong grasp on her shoulder forcing her into a kneel. She held her breath as he held her still - face to face with his impressive erection. Oh gods, controlling her like this, so dominating.

"You have offended me." he growled, the anger still burning in his dark, low tone. So, so seductive..."How do you intend to make reparations for your misdemeanours?"

Alyse's heart skipped a beat at his tone, unable to take her eyes off his arousal. Just... wow. His words lingered in her mind, but it was a few moments before she actually listened to them, drawing her mind into something other than pure awe. Her heart suddenly span into overdrive as her eyes flickered up to his molten orbs, swirling with anger and burning, scorching lust.

She knew what he wanted. What he wanted her to do.

She stayed still.

Thor's teeth gritted in a growl as his fingers moved from her shoulder to tangling in her hair at the back of her head. He jerked her closer.

Her lips bumped against the head of his erection and she pressed them tighly together, feeling the way his hand twitched in her hair. She stiffened and held back, resisting the urge to run her tongue over her lips and taste the moisture that had clung to her.

A small bead of pre-cum glistened on the head of the prince's erection. Gods, Alyse wanted to taste it. Wanted to just take him in her mouth until he shot his seed down her throat... but if he forced her to do it it would be so, so much hotter. Her eyes met his bravely, staring at him through her eyelashes as he eased his hips forward to press against her lips. She didn't open.

"Fulfill your penance." Every word was clear and crisp. Ordering.

It made Alyse's heart skip a beat.

Still she didn't open her mouth.

Thor's growl hit her ears, watching his face twist with anger, seconds before his hand gave a hard yank in her hair. The gasp of pain tore from her - before it was muffled with Thor's cock being shoved into her mouth.

It was a cross between a whine and a moan that vibrated up Thor's generous length from Alyse's mouth and he groaned hard at the sensation. Her mouth was small. Small, and hot. He could feel her stuggling to get back, to get the space back in her mouth instead of adjust to him.

Oh no she didn't... his hand fisted hard in her hair and he pushed his hips forward, rolling his cock to the back of her mouth. He watched her face scrunch, fighting the urge to gag.

Surely, she had to accept she had lost, the prince reasoned, drawing his hips back only to push his dick straight back deep into her mouth. A squeak left her.

Her hands shot up to his hips to still him - as if she could! But Thor's hand that wasn't in her hair grabbed her wrist before it could touch him. His fingers dug into her skin as heat flushed over him, feeling his senses let loose at the sensation of Alyse's throat gripping him tight, like other places in her body...

"No." he growled, rolling his hips again and feel a rush of warmth shoot through him at the sensations. "Just your mouth."

Finally - finally! - her face started to lose it's scrunch. It was like his words gave her a purpose and with his hand at the back of her head, forcing her on, her lips finally started press down on him.

She gave a testing suck.

"_Agh!" _The god cried out as Alyse sucked him, feeling something curl tight in his belly, bending over at the waist slightly. His fingers twisted in her hair instinctively.

Wow, that was... heady. Powerful. He was slightly amazed as she gave another hard suck, pulling him deeper against the back of her throat. How could she do this? Still, he was hardly complaining about her compliance as he started to thrust his hips in time with her rhythming sucks.

Gods...her lips pulling him like this... it felt strong for such a tiny woman and Thor embraced the heat it brought to his gut, the tightening he felt. It was all getting stronger. Powerfully stronger. This was starting to be a most enjoyable punishment...

Her tongue suddenly pressed against his head, pressing slightly into the slit and lapping up the moisture there. The gods hips stilled as she changed tactics, eager to see what she could do. Glancing down, he was glad to see her eyes fluttered shut. He tipped his own head back and closed his eyes, surrendering himself to the growing ecstasy pooling in his system.

Abruptly, Alyse pushed him all the way back into her mouth again in one fluid stroke and gave a hard suck. Thor's hips bucked hard. Gods, that felt good!

Maybe disobeying him wasn't such a bad idea after all, Alyse thought with an inward smirk, feeling Thor tug at her hair, feeling him swell slightly in her mouth. She knew he was close. She'd done this to him. Her.

She sucked hard, and hard again, suddenly wanting to feel him lose himself in her mouth, spilling his seed down her throat. She so wanted to make him lose control.

The breath rasped from the god. "_Yes_."

His hips bucked into her mouth and suddenly Alyse's sucks were rendered useless as he raced for his own completion.

His hand stiffened, his hips bucked, his cock rammed hurriedly into the back of her throat over and over again, until the breath finally hitched in his chest and -

A sigh left him as he stilled, warmth and saltiness creaming the back of Alyse's throat. She forced herself not to grimace at the taste. She moaned lightly as Thor emptied himself into her mouth, pouring his hot essence down her throat.

Thor shuddered as her moan vibrated up his length, prolonging the height of his climax. His mouth hung open as a hard groan left him with the last of his seed.

Wow...

Finally, he blinked his eyes open and slowly lowered his head. Alyse started to flutter her eyes open too.

He kept his hand in her hair and his dick in her mouth as her round orbs lifted to his, waiting for him to make the next move. He was the prince. He was in control... he eased his hips back and let his cock slip from between her lips.

Alyse's jaw felt almost disjointed as his sizeable dick left her mouth, letting her close it at last. She felt strangely empty now. She didn't realise just how _big_ he was until he was gone, leaving a reminding ache in the hinges of her jaw in his wake.

He looked calmer now. His face was soft and his breathing calm as he stared down at her, eyes glittering with content. His hand relaxed and stroked round from her head to the front of her face. His warm palm cupped her cheek.

Only then did he notice the hair by her ear, a single stripe running through her blond locks, from the roots to the tips. He reached up and grasped it lightly, as if to check it really existed. "What .. is this?" he asked.

He wasn't sure if he was annoyed or just bewildered as he stared at the _blue_ hair caught between his fingers. Blue. His brow tugged into a frown. What the...

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug, a coy smile tugging her lips. "I found some dye in the bathroom." she said as if in explaination. "I thought it looked pretty."

"So you put it in your hair?"

Another shrug. Thor felt his loins stir afresh at the twinkle in her eye, watching the way her eyebrows wriggled alluringly. "I did say I liked to be different, did I not?"

That she had. Thor couldn't argue there. He stared down at her with wonder. This girl really was a marvel: the librarian who liked pain, who wore her brother's shirts, who wore coloured paints on her lips, who dyed her hair, who made a dress out of bed sheets, who found his dagger...she was fascinating.

And she was all his.

Thor realised his hand was still gripping her wrist, but he was glad as he used it to pull her to her feet, keeping his hold firm.

"Come on." he said, turning and pulling her towards the bed. "These bonds must be tighter if I am to ensure you do not escape me again." Though he was far from complaining with the 'punishing' result if she did...

**NOTE**

**Sorry it took so long. Had a lack of inspiration for a while. Sorry. If you get any ideas then please message me them and I'd be more than happy to see what I can do. Might get me more motivate to write faster. Seriously, the moment you request something, or make a sugestion, that story gets bumped up to the top of my list. I work by demand so...**


	4. Collared

**Collared**

Alyse twirled the strand of blue hair between her fingers, staring at it with a face. She was starting to bore of it now. Three days on and it was still stark in her blond locks. She'd hoped it would have faded by now.

Guess not.

She sat with her back against the headboard, knees drawn up in front of her. She'd hardly moved from this spot.

It might have had something to do with the tight leather tie around her right wrist, binding her tightly to the bed. There was no escape this time. Thor had learned his lesson. She'd checked the back of the bed too; he'd moved the dagger. She was back in unfamiliar territory.

Still, it could be worse, she told herself. She was kept warm, fed, slept in a good bed, given mind blowing sex every night... but when she woke, she was always alone.

The days of solitude were broken only by Thor's lustful night visits. When he was with her, she didn't notice it. He was too busy fucking her mindless for her to care. But when he was gone and she was left waiting, alone, all day... a week in to being Thor's prisoner, she was starting to feel the loneliness.

Her hand fell from her hair and her eyes fell to her bare knees. Thor had placed rules on her now. She was not to leave. She was not to cover herself in anyway. The latter was fine. It was a few seconds faster for him to plow into her if he had no clothes to remove.

The leather binding chaffed slightly against her skin, but she didn't dare complain. She didn't dare complain about anything. Not after a few nights ago...

She'd enjoyed it. By gods, she'd enjoyed it! But that anger was terrifying unchecked, and - her mind clear of blinding lust - she appreciated just how dangerous it had been. He could kill her. He could harm her - not hurt, but _harm._ It sent shivers of fear spiking with her adrenalin - but not enough to want to leave. Just enough to be wary.

He was late today. Usually he was slipping in as the sun fell, spilling its orange glow over the floor from through the glass of the balcony doors.

Now, darkness was starting to edge in, the light dimming. It wasn't like him to be late. Normally, if the dark lustful orbs, and eager look on his face were anything to go by, he couldn't wait to get back to her. Tonight though...

Perhaps he'd found another woman, flitted through her mind. She forced her heartrate to stay level. That was fine, she told herself. She was his servant, nothing more. It wasn't her place to have 'rights' over him. He could do what he wished, and - more importantly - _who_ he wished. All the same, she couldn't ignore the hurt pangs that tore through her.

What if he'd forgotten her? Worry started to cut through her pout, eyes widening with the possibility. Oh, shit. If he'd forgotten her.. then she was out of luck. Tethered down, no one to hear her shout...

No, she caught herself just in time. The only way he could forget her was if he'd changed his rooms, the place she was held captive his private chambes after all. It was impossible for him to just _forget_ her...abandon on the other hand...

It wasn't his job to care. Alyse knew she was lucky in that sense. If he wanted to he could hurt her. Could torture her. Could force her to do a lot worse things than just give him a blow job when she angered him. She was lucky in that sense. He cared enough to keep her well and satisfied, though she knew plenty of men would treat a woman in her situation very differently. For that, she was grateful.

But was it enough? He could just leave her if he wanted to...

Her knees curled closer to her body and her thoughts strayed to her family. They didn't even know she was here. Did they? She knew the prince was thus far considerate, but she didn't think he'd go through the effort of hunting down her parents and brother to reassure them she was safe. They would be in the dark. And she had been wordlessly missing for a week. They must be worried.

She couldn't say though. Could she? No, she thought as soon as she imagined Thor's fiery orbs, outraged at her thoughts straying to the chance of wanting to leave. She didn't. But she knew that was how he would see it.

She was stuck. She had to think. She loved being in the prince's bed every night... but at what cost?

Finally, the door crept open and the shadowed face of Thor slipped inside. He wore a sly grin. Alyse blinked herself back to the present and the smile flittered on her face with relief - not forgotten. Not abandoned.

She noted the way one hand stayed hidden behind his back though as he padded softly towards her. Inwardly, alarm bells rang.

He wasn't shedding his clothes. He always shed his clothes. It was the first thing he did when he came in, climbing straight into bed with her in a matching naked state. He didn't like wasting time.

Her eyes were round, doe and innocent as she watched his advance, wondering what was behind his back. Something to hit her with? Her core tingled with excitement at the thought all the kinky ideas she imagined the prince capabale of.

He'd taken to her preferences well. It seems he'd clocked onto her taste for pain and dominance earlier on. Rough, hard and controlling - that was how he ruled her in this bedrooom.

And Alyse fucking loved it!

She shifted her body further down the bed so she was more lying down, her upper body slightly propped up against the headboard.

The god grinned at her eagerness.

She smiled back as he reached her and leaned down. His mouth kissed hers hard, his warm hand finding the side of her neck. She covered his fingers with hers, kissing him back passionately. It was hard to believe this gentle man had been the same one forcing her to her knees and ramming his cock down her throat just days ago.

"I have a present for you." he murmured against her lips, pulling away slightly. His face still stayed close, filling her vision so that even when his hands moved forward, what they held was still barred from her sight. "Your taste for dominance is delictable." he breathed, and Alyse felt his fingertips stray from the side of her neck to her throat. She held her breath. "But your spirit is suprisingly unpredictable." He mused on, remembering her wondering around in his absense, cutting his sheets and what not of a few days ago. It was surprisingly bold from what he expected from her.

Then again, he reminded himself, Alyse wasn't shy. When he'd first fucked her, she'd enticed him. Pulled his hair. Ran her nails over her skin. Liking control didn't mean she was shy. She had spirit, that was for sure. And Thor guessed she liked the thrill of that spirit being pegged down, challenged.

That had given him the idea. He didn't want her character drowned out - gods knew he was curious to see more of it... but he wanted to play to her other, submissing personna.

He wanted to claim her as his in another way.

Alyse sucked in a breath as something firm touched her throat, Thor's fingers winding it around her neck. A chill of metal touched at the base of her throat and she resisted the urge to reach up and touch it. She waited until Thor had finished clasping the strap around the back of her neck, feeling him pull it tight, just loose enough for it not to leave a mark.

Still, she gasped at the pressure, feeling it there with every inhale and exhale. It felt strange. Dangerous. Like something was choking her even though she knew it was far from impairing her breathing. It was exhilarating.

"You are not timid, that much is certain. But that is different to obedience." the god purred. Around her neck secured, his hand moved to run tenderly down her face. "Let us try to fix that."

He had no intention of taming her. None - no matter what his glittering orbs said; he was playing to her fantasies, wondering what havens she would unlock to him if he did.

Not that he didn't himself enjoy cuffing her in yet another way. Seeing his mark on her...

His fingers ran over her chin from her face, down her throat. The material around her neck was soft to the touch. He smiled; oh, he was very glad he'd chosen to do this. He ran his thumb down over the solid charm in the middle of the choker: _his_ hammer, _his_ symbol. Seeing his mark on her like that...gods, it made him want her.

"Now you're mine." he breathed, eyes roaming over the soft black collar with the silver hammer charm in the middle. The silver of the hammer matched the shade of her blonde hair beautifully, gleaming.

Thor felt a fresh wave of hot need shoot straight to his groin.

Alyse sighed, as Thor nudged onto the bed, his knee forcing between hers. This was what she wanted, she thought, eyes fluttering with bliss as the bulge in his trousers pressed against the space between her legs. She wanted him. His arms braced either side of her head, enclosing her from all sides. Despite everything, this was where she felt the safest.

Lips crashed down on hers and she lifted her hips to grind against his, feeling his hot need reach for her through his breeches. She parted her knees wider.

A whimper left her as something in her nether regions ached desperately, needing to be filled. Gods, she needed him. So, so bady...

Her only free hand reached for below his belt, needing to free him, to feel him.

A strong hand closed around her wrist and yanked it away, pinning it down beside her head. Alyse gasped, eyes shooting open. They instantly met Thor's, dark with lust, hovering over her.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" hissed from his lips, chilling over hers.

Her core clenched in anticipation, feeling the hard pressure around her wrist. His eyes were blazing. Her heart stilled in her chest as she stared into his eyes, waiting to see what he would do to his little collared prisoner.

It was running through his mind too.

What could he do to her? Another blow job? No, that had been fun but... he wanted something new. Something unexpected. How else could he punish her?

The idea clicked in his head and he growled inwardly at the thought. His lips curved in a wicked smile. _Oh yes..._

He didn't give her any warning before he ducked down the bed and slipped off the end, kneeling on the floor. His mischevious eyes sparkled at her as she lifted her head to watch him. There was nothing she could do as the god grasped her ankles and pulled, flattening her out against the bed. A surprised squeak left her.

Thor eyed the open space between her legs as he crawled slowly onto the bed again, feasting on her lush body. Gods, she made his mouth water. Made his cock twitch to be inside her. His thick, strong hands ran up her calves and shapely thighs, leaving a path of tantalized goosebumps in their wake.

His grin was feral as he got to her hips and gave a tug, pulling her parted legs closer to him. She had no escape. Alyse was breathless as she felt Thor's hot breath sigh over the skin of her lower stomach, just above her secret place.

For a moment, he listened to Alyse's ragged breathing, listening to her anticipation. It almost made the pressure in his trousers unbearable.

He could feel the damp heat radiating out from between her legs as he ghosted lower, spreading her thighs wide with his hands. Gods, she was so helpless like this, his for the taking.

It was his turn to shudder.

His hand moved high on her hips, using his strong arms to hold them down still as his lips descended. Lightly.

His lips grazed over the hood of her clit and he felt her stiffen in his arms, holding her breath. He didn't press further. Instead his tongue peeked out and brushed her skin, before he ran it down into the wetness of her slit.

His eyes fluttered shut; she tasted _divine_.

He could feel his resolve trembling. This was supposed to be a punishment for her, he reminded himself, taking a testing stroke of his tongue over her damp slit. He had to get to work. Alyse's gasp was music to his ears.

He pressed his lips against her nether ones, and ventured his tongue forward into her warm depths. He felt Alyse's thighs clench around his head. His tongue dipped out of her as he grinned, feeling her juices moisten his chin. _So she did enjoy this_, he thought._ Good..._

His grip on her hips firmed as he braced himself - then speared deep inside her with his tongue. A feminine whine left her and her back ached, Thor holding her hips firm as they fought to lift from the bed.

She was hot and wet around his tongue, tasting sweet. Thor moaned against her. His tongue ran up the inside of her walls, and he felt her shiver in his hands, her core clenching with pleasure.

Her one free hand reached down to Thor's hair and gripped fistfuls, fingers clenching. Thor didn't mind. He was too busy probing his tongue deeper into her body. She was so good; clenching with every stroke of his tongue, quiet moans leaving her breathless body.

Then her hips grew stronger in their grinding, her whimpers rising a tone in pitch. Her hand clenched hard in Thor's hair and he knew she was close, feeling her inner walls start to tremble.

He pulled his tongue out and his face from between her legs, before her orgasm could claim her.

His eyes shot to her face, watching that blissful look she'd held snap into one wide eyed, frustrated. They were just as wild as her hair as she snapped them down to him, blazing with unsatisfied lust.

Thor just grinned, setting his damp chin on her lower stomach. His eyes blinked at her innocently.

The stone of her collar gleamed in the star light from outside, his hammer sparkling down at him below her beautiful face. His thumbs rubbed circles into the side of her hips. "Is there something you wished to tell me?"

He watched the frustration play over her face, watching her battle the desire to tell him, to shout at him. She bit her tongue. All she did was let out a frustrated groan, throwing her head back against the pillows.

Thor chuckled, nesting back between Alyse's thighs. He nuzzled his nose against the lips that hid her clit. Her thighs stiffened around him.

Oh, this was good. Teasing her like this. He could only imagine the frustration of being denied release. He'd never had to wait. If he wanted something, he just had to take it; that was how he and Alyse had met after all - by him fucking her simply because he wanted someone to fuck.

His cock strained for her now, but he found a great deal of satisfaction watching her squirm as his tongue flickered out over her clit. This was something new, watching the way he could pleasure her in a new way. It was hot, exciting...

He closed his lips over her clit and sucked hard, fingers digging into her hips as he braced to pin them down.

"_Ah!" _

He felt her hand shudder in his hair, heard the creak of the wood as she pulled against the headboard. The cry he tore from her sounded so gutteral, so primal. It was raw and laced with heedy lust - intoxicating!

He sucked again and again, then ventured out his tongue to stroke around the sensitive little nub. He could feel her building again; her hand twisted in his hair and her thighs gripped, hips gyrating to the movement of his tongue.

"_Oh gods! Ah!"_

Her voice rose an octave and for the second time, Thor pulled his mouth away from her body.

Her heightening orgasm faded quickly, like it was swept away in the wind. This time, Alyse's hand tore to her hair and she cried out, torn with loss and burning, unfulfilled passion. Her eyes screwed shut, chest heaving with her rapid whining breaths.

Again, Thor settled his mischievious grin on her lower stomach.

This must be tortue, he thought as he watched her writhe. And there was nothing she could do about it. Gods, he felt so powerful; a flick of his tongue able to bring her crashing down if he chose.

Only he was holding her back, refusing her release. He was punishing her.

His eyes were glittering, enjoying himself. Her skin was hot beneath his touch, scorching even, longing for him to satify her.

And Thor was losing his patience.

He didn't move his face, keenly watching hers instead as one of his hands released her hips, slipping between her legs. His fingers found her wetness effortlessly.

Her back arched again as he pushed two thick fingers deep and unrelenting into her moist depths. He moved himself further up her body as his fingers arched to the heavens, pressing into her secret spot. Her hand left her hair to grip at his bicep as he moved within reach, hovering above her as his fingers worked inside her core.

Her eyes were still closed as Thor moved in close, placing his mouth by her ear, nibbling on the shell of it lightly. He felt her shiver.

"Are you enjoying youself?" he breathed huskily in her ear. His fingers pressed hard into the spot inside her, and all Alyse could manage in reply was a high pitched feminine whine. The god chuckled and kissed her neck. "I thought so."

His fingers sped up.

They pressed and stretched, pushed and swirled - all bringing Alyse closer to her so craved orgasm. When she was about to see stars though, he pulled his hand away yet again.

She didn't scream or whine this time; Thor saw tears pearling in the corners of her scrunched up eyes as he pulled up, her lips parted in a silent despairing cry. It must be intense, he thought. She must be desperate... and so was he: his hand wrestled with the front of his trousers. He couldn't take it anymore - he needed to have her. Now.

Her chest bobbed with a silent sob as Thor repositioned himself over her, her hand moving to her crying face. The god almost felt guilty. He hadn't meant to truly upset her by denying her. He forced himself not to stop though, promising himself he and she would not regret it later. If she was so built up from the denial, the final release would surely bring it all crashing back magnificently.

His hand found her hip again as he settled between her legs and he watched her mouth open in a silent gasp as he pushed into her. He groaned hard; she was still clenching from the imposing orgasm. So tight...

He couldn't help himself and he thrust hard, watching the distress run from Alyse's face at being so filled. Her chest rose and fell with quickening breaths.

He lowered himself from the hand bracing him up, dropping to his elbow. His newly freed fingers found Alyse's and pulled them away from her teary, blissfully relaxed face. They gripped back hard, as he gave another hard thrust.

His lips found her wet cheek and he kissed her as he plunged deep inside her, the hand on her hip pulling her close as if there was any deeper for him to go within her.

His hand ran down from her hip to her thigh, and onwards until he found the bend of her knee. He hitched her leg around his hip.

Another hard thrust had Alyse throwing her head back against the pillows and Thor breathed a ragged gasp over her cheek. He let himself go, feeling heat already pool in his gut; his hips powered into Alyse hard and fast, pumping into her clenching heat as fast as physics would allow him.

They both needed this now, needed release.

A strangled groan tore from his lips. Alyse's thighs were quivering beneath his palm, trembling with ecstacy around his hips. They were both close.

Her hand delved in his hair but he yanked it free instead, pinning it beside her on the bed. She gasped at his rough grip. He peeled back from her cheek and stared down at her, meeting her lustfully blazing eyes with his. He wanted to see it. To look into her eyes as he made her come.

His gut was quivering and Thor's body lay heavily over hers, his hips doing all the work as his body weight held her down. One hand bound and the other restrained, she was once again at his mercy.

"Eyes. Open." he growled, punctuating each syllable with a hard thrust. Alyse's lips parted in a pleading gasp.

Her quim gripped him hard as she trembled out of control, eyes rolling back in their sockets. Heat clenched Thor's manhood inside Alyse's spasming sex, his own orgasm surfacing.

The hand not holding down hers shot to the side of her face and held her still, forcing her face level with his, her lips a hairsbredth away from his own. His teeth were gritted hard with the effort not to just bury his face in her neck and surrender to his own ecstasy. He would let go when he could see her.

Her eyes opened out of surprise more than anything else; glistening, round... vulnerable as her orgasm mercilessly stole her sense and control, drowning her in pleasure. Her body squeezed his tightly, urging him to follow her into Valhalla.

Thor groaned hard as the look on her pleasure consumed face snapped something inside him: his hips rammed up into her body and it was his turn to screw his eyes shut as he spilled himself inside her. The hard groan left him as his soul tore from his body, his seed shooting white hot inside her.

Every part of Alyse was subtly trembling with the effort of release, her inner muscles still spasming lightly from her orgasm. It only prolonged Thor's, both of them hovering still, trembling in shared ecstasy. Finally, Thor's body collapsed on top of her as his strength was robbed of him and he just lay there, panting over her shoulder, feeling her chest fight against his to lift for air. His weight was crushing to her.

The prince rolled onto his back and turned Alyse over with him, her body too weak to resist him. She just lay on his chest, gasping as his hand stroked through her hair.

Her eyes fluttered shut. Maybe she didn't want to leave after all.

The collar strained lightly at her throat as she gasped for breath, remindingly; she was his property now. His to obey. His to submit to. He was her world now.

**NOTE**

**Between you all and myself we are wracking up quite the intriguing story plan for this thing ;) The point still stands though: any suggestions?- LET ME KNOW!What if this ends up being the last mature fic I write and you must endure your fantasies being unfulfilled? Think of the pain...**

**Thanks for reading thus far and please review!**

**(p.s I'm not saying this WILL be my last mature fic, but you never know...)**

**And sorry for the late update, but it was my 18th two days ago so I was busy coming of age. Adult and now sober, I shall continue to work.**


	5. Bathe With Me

**Bathe With Me**

"I never want this to end." the prince breathed, still sheathed inside Alyse's body, draped over his. His lips grazed over the crown of her blonde head. "This is far more enjoyable than princely duties." He growled quietly. It had been a long day.

Alyse didn't have the breath to respond. Even her mind was sluggish. She just wanted to fall asleep now in the god's warm arms, letting her dreams take her far away. She was so exhausted, her body feeling so well used. Gods, he was such a magnificent lover!

The god stayed still, holding her warm, soft body gently. He always felt relaxed afterwards. Satisfied. Happy. A soft smile played on his lips as held Alyse.

The glow was making him sappy, he told himself. The post-sex glow. He hummed softly and let the bliss consume him, enjoying the feeling of her warm body draped loosely over his.

This was a part of sex he was new to - the embracing afterwards. Before the only reason Thor would keep a woman in his bed after they coupled was if he wanted another round. With Alyse though, no matter how many times he used her, her tethers ensured they slept in the same bed, their warm, naked bodies pressed against each other... he fell asleep with her beside him, woke up with her in his arms. It was something he was beginning to like, to enjoy.

It was comforting, feeling her slow heartbeat against his when he woke in the morning, feeling her weight leaning against him. He enjoyed her womanly presence. More often than not he woke with her draped over his chest, his arm around her waist, in a gentle intertwining embrace as if they were truly lovers.

His manhood slipped out of her and he flexed his arms around her, drawing her closer. Her untethered hand slid down onto his chest.

Only then did he realise he was still wearing his clothes and armour.

Sighing, his fingers started to roam lazily over the metal plates on his chest, unhinging what he could before he'd be forced to move to remove it. He wanted to stay where he was. His fingers brushed Alyse's and he smiled when she didn't pull away. Glancing down though, she still looked exhausted.

The smile lingered on his face as he slowly shifted, slipping Alyse beside him onto the mattress as he sat up. The armour was soon gone, and he made short work of his shirt, trosuers and boots.

Some nights he was just too desperate. Sometimes the only delay Thor could bear before he plunged into Alyse was just to tear the front of his trousers down. Anything more than that took too long.

It had been a long, hard day. One Thor had loathed with every inch of his being for every moment of it. But she'd made it better. She always did. Seeing her lying on the bed, the collar around her neck clear to see...it hadn't taken him long to be burning the days frustration out in agressive thrusts between her thighs. That made it better. She did.

His dark thoughts had been replaced with enticing sensations, feeling her fingers tug in his hair, her thighs grip his hips, her hot breath on his cheek and her groan as she came...she was intoxicating, driving everything else from him but her.

His skin was warm as he settled back down, and he felt Alyse release a shaky breath as he moved her back onto his now bare chest. His smile returned.

"Have I worn you out, little one?" he chuckled, the hand that had been resting on her upper arm travelling up to the collar around her neck. His thumb stroked the soft material appeciatively.

Alyse's hand flexed, flattening over the pectoral muscle of Thor's chest it lay on. "I'm not little." she grumbled quietly into his skin. "And yes. Lying on a bed all day does not do wonders for one's stamina." she drawled sarcastically, cheek nuzzling the god's strong shoulder.

Thor's smile widened.

He'd been afraid she wouldn't speak to him. So many of the women of the palace wouldn't speak to him, at least other than to answer him his questions or curse in ecstasy.

He liked that Alyse was different. And deprived of clothes and ... well, everything, talking to her was the only way he could really experience her spirited personality outside of lovemaking. And he loved her personality. It was amusing. Refreshing. She made him feel carefree, relaxed.

Even that day she'd escaped the bed and disgraced his sheets, she'd been bright and eager when she'd swung round the bathroom door. Unafraid, unintimidated. She'd been happy. It had been beautiful.

"Found any more of my concealed weapons in my absence?" he asked with a grin, feeling her thigh start to creep up his.

Her fingers on his chest started to massage his skin. Her energy was coming back. "There are more?"

"Many. One never knows when danger will present itself."

Thor let his hand roam to Alyse's waist, feeling hers continue to caress the skin of his chest and shoulder. Abruptly, he pulled her over him.

The breath gasped from her as she lay flush over the prince, Thor's hand on the small of her back holding her in place. Her arms were either side of his head, encasing him in this entrancing woman. Her blonde hair fell around them in edgy, scruffed waves, her pink, kiss swollen lips parted to admit her shaky breaths.

The prince was beneath her. She was on top_. As if she were the one in control._

Thor grinned at the astonishment on her face. Almost... almost afraid.

His hand rose to caress her cheek. "Why do you crave dominance?" he murmured curiously, more to himself than to her. Seeing her flipped, no longer beneath him in submission... he could see the blatant anxiety in her eyes at the change of roles. Knew she was much more comfortable being controlled.

His fingers ran over to her hair, and he ran them through the pale blue streak there. Alyse noticed and grimaced. "I don't like it anymore." she wrinkled her nose, distracting her from her disomfort momentarily.

The moment her eyes fell back on the prince beneath her though, it came back.

Thor noticed.

She really was a fascinating creature...

He reached back to the headboard and his fingers trailed around until they found the leather tie that bound Alyse to it. He tore it effortlessly.

Alyse watched with doe eyes as she was freed. She didn't move. She didn't dare to. Her eyes shifted back to the prince, his gaze never once leaving her face as his fingers worked. Gods, she was beautiful, he could't help but think as she turned to him. The lost look in her eyes... looking to him for guidance.

His arm trailed around her waist and held her flush with him as he sat upright. Her lips stole the air from his in a gasp, just millimeters apart.

A smile curved Thor's lips, his hands running enticingly up her back. "Then let us go and wash it out, shall we."

Her knees were either side of his hips, her sitting on his growing erection with a moistening core. His hands lifted her hips, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he swung his own off the side of the bed and stood. Her arms secured around his neck as he supported her effortlessly, both stood there naked against the other.

Alyse's breath left her shakily.

Thor grinned as he padded smoothly across the room to the bathroom, Alyse in his arms. The difference in the air between the two rooms was obvious. The bedroom had been warm, the atmosphere heated by the intimate activities of its occupants. The bathroom was chilled in comparison.

The door just inside the bathroom housed the lavratory, sink and mirror seperate, leaving just the walk in bath to dominate the magnificent room, constantly lit candles lining the walls in a calming, glowing aura.

Thor was forced to put her down, lingering his hand on her waist until he was certain her legs would support her. She stood, trembling slightly with chills as he turned and tended to the taps.

Soon, hot water was filling the bath, stream rising to warm the air. Alyse leaned back against the wall as the heat kissed her skin, giving her a different type of shiver all together. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned her head back against the wall, arms wrapping around her warming body. Her palms ran over her stomach chest and collar bone, the sensations enticing her all over again. Gods, it was bliss.

And it only got better when thick, warm godly hands joined hers in their exploring. They smoothed around her back and waist, easing her hips forward. His moved to meet hers.

Alyse gasped into his ear as his hard erection pressed against her core, already zinging and damp with excitement. Thor's breath was ragged over her shoulder.

He pulled back and lost himself in her beautiful brown eyes, soft and waiting for him to make the move for her to rise to. He did so with relish: his lips dipped forward and claimed hers in a gentle kiss.

Then his passion got the better of him.

His arms crushed her body to his and the thundering of the water filling the bath behind matched the roar of lust within them. Alyse's lips were hot on his, responding in earnest to every hard, longing stroke of Thor's, kissing her with a passion that took her breath away. Her hands rose to his hair as her tongue ventured to find his.

Thor's hands found her hips and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pinned her to the wall. Their tongues battled for heated dominance. This was a submission Alyse was not going to accept.

Thor's hips ground against Alyse's of their own accord as she stirred his passions all over again, tempting him...her groan parted them for a second and Thor remembered himself. He was breathing hard. It wasn't the only thing about him that was hard...

He pulled her away from the wall and turned Alyse with him, embracing the gasping breath she rasped over his lips from their kiss. Thor walked slowly down the steps that led into the bath, not wanting to disturb the way his and Alyse's bodies fitted together so perfectly. She hissed as Thor walked in waist deep and the hot water touched the skin of her behind.

Thor grinned as her arms tightened around him. He waded forward across the bath, releasing her for a moment for one of his hands to turn off the taps of the bath. He crossed the bath to the submerged bench on the other end.

He turned and sat, reforming their position from in the bedroom: her thighs spread over his, his impressive manhood pressing against her core.

Alyse's hand lifted to his cheek, gasping at the intimacy as he eased her body flush with his. His heart raced with hers.

"You are a beautiful woman." he murmured appreciatively against her lips, his hand moving from her hips to trail a wet path up her waist, to her arms, shoulder, then down to her breasts. He cupped it firmly in his palm. "Most beautiful indeed."

Alyse's hands found Thor's shoulders for support as a breathless sigh left her, his strong hand kneading her breast. Ripples of pleasure ran through her at the contact.

She should reply, she thought in her head. Then his thumb and forefinger found her nipple and all sensible thought was lost from her as he pinched.

"_Ah_!" she moaned, hips moving on his instinctively. The friction of his hard erection rubbing at the entrance to her wetness was simply intoxicating. Her hand moved up to grip his hair, to anchor herself to some part of reality.

Thor grinned, his eyes meeting hers, both swirling with lust. Her hand left his shoulder to brush her fingers over the metal hammer charm of her collar around her throat. "The collar." she breathed.

It was all she had to say before Thor reached to the back of her neck and unclasped it effortlessly. It would get wet, he realised. Lust had blined his common sense. Still, he was glad she had reminded him as his eyes roamed over her bare throat, so much more enticing than he remembered after being hidden. He slapped the collar down at the side of the bathrub, eager to turn back to the woman sitting on his erection.

Freed, she was a divine sight when he turned back to her: her back was arched, chest pressing into Thor's palm. He grinned; gods, this woman was a _vixen_! His other arm laced around her waist to hold her flush with him, to limit the enticing movement of her hips. It was shredding his self control. His cock was already straining to be inside her, the tempting creature she was.

Her forehead fell forward and touched with his in a blissful sigh as his hand left her breast and moved to the water instead. Filling his cupped, palm he lifted it, and poured the hot water over her hair in a gentle trickle. Palm empty, he stroked his fingers through the damp strands working the water through her locks. Then he repeated the process all over again.

It wasn't long before all of Alyse's blonde hair was hanging wet and damp around her face, crinkling slightly. Her eyes were nearly feral with lust as she watched him tend to her.

He reached for the soap next and lathered it up in his fingers.

"It is not often I bathe with a maiden." he remarked musingly as his soapy fingers delved into her hair, massaging her scalp.

Alyse's eyebrow arched sassily. "It is not often I bathe with a man."

Thor grinned at her spirit. "Is that so? I think I could get rather attached to this." He tried to ignore the small pangs of jealousy that sparked through him. The idea that someone had touched what was his..."Who was it that stole your maidenhood?" he asked casually.

A dazzling smile flashed on her lips. "The stable hand for your majesty's horse. I don't even know his name."

Thor was suprised at that. Or more the calm, teasing spark that stayed in her eye. Weren't women meant to be sensitive to that sort of thing? "That saddens you?" It had to, he thought, recalling all the women he'd encountered and their emotions.

Alyse shook her head, shaking her head free of Thor's soap lathered fingers for a moment. They were back in her locks soon.

She moved her arms to rest over Thor's shoulders, her hands linking loosely behind his neck. "I don't care. I don't care about him. And I don't think he cares about me anymore after the beating my brother gave him for it."

Thor hummed low in agreement. "I may have to join your brother."

"No!" Alyse giggled playfully, one hand moving back from his neck and down his chest to the water, flapping it lightly at him.

Thor watched the tiny wave crash against the skin of his lower sternum, feeling his loins stir. His eyes flickered up to Alyse's, his orbs dark with burning lust. The playfulness was quickly drained out of hers and her smile as she realised she might have gone too far. "Did you just splash me?" he growled quietly, the sound deep in his chest. His arm lowered to Alyse's squirming waist, denying her escape.

Her eyes flashed with unease, anxious. Her voice was no more than a squeak when she finally found it. "Maybe." she breathed.

His hands firmed on her hips, leaning forward to nuzzle his lips over hers. Alyse's core clenched in anticipation. "You are going to regret that." he promised.

Alyse's eyes barely had time to widen at his words before his hands firmed at her hips and he forced her back. They both crashed back into the water with a collasal splash, water breaking like a tsunami over the candles. Were it not for the few torches on the walls, they would have been plunged into darkness.

The world was a flash of confusion for Alyse, pressure on her back from the slap of water and in front from Thor, his arms around her pulling her under. Her eyes screwed shut against the water, her lungs hauling in a watery breath.

She spluttered as she broke surface again, eyes shooting wide open. They were filled instantly with Thor's crinkled bright blue eyes, his broad smile.

She was so shocked she fumbled back for another bench to sit on a ledge to grasp - there was nothing and she fell under again in her own confusion.

This time, Thor's arms were the ones to lift her rather than dunk her and she was held up, held against his chest as she coughed. His hands supported her on her back and behind, holding her flush with him.

Lust was out of her mind - she was just focussing on replacing the oxygen in her lungs. Her hands grasped for his shoulders for support, as if he couldn't hold her above the surface. Panic still clouded her mind.

The prince waited patiently as he held her, his hands rising to stroke through her blonde locks. Her breath was harsh against his chest, still feeling her trembling. His fingers found the offending blue streak of hair and started to rub it patiently between his thumb and forefinger, working out the last of the dye to pass the time.

He tried to ignore his raging hard member between them, but it was difficult with Alyse clamping her thighs around his hips, brushing him against her soft skin.

Finally, the girl's rapid, uncontrollable breaths started to calm and slow. Enough for her to speak at least, eyes staring wide and frightened to the side of the bathroom, at the angle her gaze followed tilted against Thor's chest. "I can't swim." she gasped against him, still trembling from the shock.

The smile of relief that she was alright and recovering bathed over the god's face and he rubbed further down the lock of hair. There was a blonde gap in the blue line now. "It is hardly deep enough for you to need to swim, my dear." he chuckled amusedly. The water would lap at her waist if she stood, but no higher.

She just shook weakly. "I panicked." she breathed.

That she did, Thor couldn't argue.

But he also didn't blame her. He, on the other hand, could swim. If he came to be submerged in water, he knew it was only a few kicks and he'd be breathing again. Alyse didn't have that. To her, under might stay under. He understood why she'd been afraid.

He abandoned her hair and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as if her childlike vice grip wouldn't do it herself. He turned and waded them back to the ledge.

The thought that maybe he should teach her to swim one day crossed his mind, but he brushed it away as he sat back on the ledge and sat Alyse astride his lap. Her little weight directly on top of his bulging erection was certainly testing his self restraint.

Though a small voice in his head questioned why he was restraining himself at all. She was a servant. If he wanted her, he should take her. It was within his rights. He was under no obligations to be considerate to a servant while there was something he wanted from them. But he was, and he didn't mind. He didn't want to force himself of her, make her uncomfortable. She was a good, sweet girl... and Thor liked her.

He reached for the soap on the bathside and re-lathered his fingers before targetting her blue streak with both hands, keenly working out the colour. Alyse just lay over him, letting him work. Thor had no objections; he could feel the curve of her firm breasts against his chest, her legs straddling him so he was poised outside her entrance, her tiny, delicate hand resting on his shoulder and her head on his chest...he enjoyed the feeling of her draped over him.

He couldn't help the smile on his face as his fingertips worked the soap into her scalp, working the last of the blue from her roots. Washing a servant girl's hair... what was becoming of him?

Well, he argued back, he had to take care of her. She hadn't tried to leave him, pleasured him unquestioningly every night to his will. It wasn't too much that he feed and care for her, keep her happy and in health...was it?

He found he didn't really care as he washed the soap from his hand, and ran his fingers through her recently clensed hair, brushing it back from her face. "There." he smiled triumphantly. "You are a pretty little blonde again."

Emphasis on the pretty part, he thought as her head lifted from his chest. The adorable roundness to her eyes was simply beautiful and he felt it steal the breath from him as she looked at him, calm, warmly, grateful and asking what to do next all at the same time. Thor just cupped her cheek with his hand and scoured those divine orbs, not sure if he'd ever be satisfied. She was just a goddess.

"Are you alright now?" he asked softly, thumb stroking tenderly over her cheek. "It was never my intention to frighten you so."

Alyse's eyes flickered down embarrassed, but Thor was not having that; his hand angled her face up to hs, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes really were lovely, such a rich, soft brown...

She breathed in a shaky breath instead. "I... I'm okay." Her cheeks flushed pink and Thor felt her face twitch to look down in his palm. He wouldn't let her. "I'm sorry." she gulped.

Sorry... she had nothing to be sorry for. There was no need to apologise for being simply afraid. Thor was glad of it, if anything. Getting to know something about her was nice. He wanted to know. He wanted to know more. What she liked, what she disliked, what she feared.. she had to like books to be a librarian, right? Perhaps he should bring her a book to help pass the time during the day when he was not there.

Her hips shifted ever so slightly over his, and Thor's breath stilled. His arms tensed around her. He wanted her.

When the breath sighed out of him his orbs were swirling with lust, his spare hand falling to Alyse's hip. She didn't move. That bothered Thor, her lack of response. Was he being too forward? Did she not want to after...well...

Thor resisted the urge to frown. "Might you permit me to make love to you?" he breathed softly, leaning forward to graze his lips over hers. "If you are still upset..."

"No." Alyse breathed instantly, lifting her hand to Thor's cheek. "I want to."

Thor was still hesitant. His fingers worked gentle circles into her hip. "I shall be gentle." he promised. He felt like she needed the tenderness tonight after such a shock. The same way he'd cradled her, soothed her...the same consideration must apply to their love making too. She didn't need fucking; she needed to be made love to.

He cradled her hips with both hands and rolled his beneath her, erection grinding gently against her center. Gods, he wanted her. He was practically burning for her, needing to feel her tight and hot around him.

Her hand wound round the back of his neck and gently gripped his hair, leaning her body forward against him. Her lips kissed into his neck; and Thor got his approval.

His eyes fluttered shut happily as he gently lifted Alyse, and lowered her carefully onto his waiting cock. Her hand in his hair tightened as he slowly filled her, gasping as she felt every delicious stretch. His hands guided her hips down until their pelvises met and he was fully inside her.

He was everything he knew she'd be: tight, wet and hot, gripping firmly in the innermost embrace of her body. His hand moved to her hair and he touched his forehead with hers, revelling in her blissfully closed eyes and parted lips, gasping. Her hips circled over his, but his hand held her down from lifting.

He wasn't going to thrust this time; he rolled. His hips rolled up into hers, grinding against her, stroking her innermost walls. He wanted gentle - he was going to give her gentle.

A quiet feminine moan left her and he felt pride swell inside him. This was something new for him. He was glad he could satisfy her as gently as this. The breath caught in his throat as he felt her walls grip and release him, rhythmically in time with his soft strokes. Going slower, instead of pounding into her as he usually did, he could feel all of her. Her every muscle twitch, her every response... it was _divine!_

His arms hugged around her tightly as they rocked against one another, stroking each other to blissful heights. He didn't think it would take him long. He was just so ready for her. Maybe there was more credit to gentle than he'd cared to admit before.

Alyse let out a high pitched whine as she came, shattering around the prince. Her arms hugged around him, muffling her cry into her neck as she trembled in his arms, letting him cradle her through her orgasm. He wasn't far behind her; heat swelled in his gut at Alyse spasming around his length and a sharp thrust later he groaned his release.

Thor didn't move. Nor did Alyse. Both just stayed still, basking in the presence of the other as they came back to their senses. Why would they want to move? Sat in the warm water of the bath, held in each other's arms, the prince still inside her... no Alyse couldn't think of a good reason.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she relaxed against him, ready to fall asleep. She was exhausted now.

Thor didn't seem to mind either as an arm wrapped around her, his other going to support her backside. The water trickled louder than he cared for as he stood, feeling how limp Alyse was against him. He smiled, pressing a kiss into her wet hair. He really worn her out, bless her.

She moaned quietly, mouth on his shoulder as he carried her, dripping back into the bedroom. He picked up two towels from a small pile by the door as he passed.

The first he simply tossed on the bed carelessly. He peeled Alsye away from him and sat her on the bed, not trusting her legs to have the strength to stand. He flapped the towel out of its folds before he proceeded to wrap it around her, lifting her arms and tucking the corner securely into her front.

He quickly dried himself with the seond towel briefly and threw it down carelessly on the floor, not needing it. He didn't want to keep Alyse awake any longer than he had to however; her head was already bowed, eyes drooping with exhaustion.

The god smiled at her adoringly. He strode around to the other side of the bed and slid in, welcoming the soft embrace of the sheets. His arm reached and wrapped around Alyse's waist, gently coaxing her to lie back and down beside him. She complied slowly, tired.

She yawned as she settled her head back on the pillow and Thor didn't think he could wipe the grin off his face if he'd wanted to. He didn't care.

He turned her over gently so her back was to him and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms gently around her middle. His nose nuzzled in the curve of her neck, hips moving forward to touch her towel covered backside. He lay flush with her, the length of her body against his.

He was just about to flutter his eyes shut when he noticed something; Alyse's hand on the mattress, loosely open and empty. He couldn't help himself.

His fingers reached out and laced through hers, and the god let himself drift into a peaceful, deep and dreamless sleep.


	6. Break Out

**Break Out **

Alyse felt stiff and well rested as she woke up, in exactly the same position as the night before. It felt strange. It would have been uncomfortable if she hadn't been so desperate for sleep the night before.

And then she realised why it felt weird; she could see both of her hands. One wasn't tethered to the headboard like it usually was, one supporting under the pillow beneath her head, the other lying face up - with the God of Thunder's atop of it. Her breath stilled. His large fingers laced through her little ones, making a mockery of the size difference. But it was sweet. Tender.

It made her heart swell in her chest, a flush of warmth running through her. She remembered how he'd taken care of her last night. What a wonderful man he was.

She glanced down at the rest of her. Thor's thick arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. His grip was firm and strong... made her heart flutter. It had loosened her fastened towel though and it fell open at her chest, one breast hanging clearly in the open.

She tugged at the towel to cover herself. It was strange having something to clothe her. Her thighs pressed together and she tried to wriggle more into the embrace of the towel.

Her tug disturbed Thor's arm around her though. His possessive growl rumbled in his chest and Alyse could feel it through her back, his breath rustling her wild hair. She stilled as his arm tightened around her, his nose nuzzling in her hair. In a second though, he stilled and Alyse felt his relax as he slipped back into the clutches of sleep.

She let out the breath she'd been holding. It still felt strange to be free, to have nothing bind her to the bed. Who knew when this would happen again, if it ever did!

The idea that had been swimming in her head for the last few weeks suddenly resurfaced. Well, she reasoned to herself. She might never get another chance. And Thor wouldn't miss her. She'd be gone and back before he even woke up!

She bit her lip guiltily at what she was planning to do. Was she really planning to sneak out of the prince's chambers without his permission? Wow...

Brave didn't even describe it as she flattened her hand over Thor's at her waist. She laced her fingers between his, pressing softly. His fingers relaxed against hers. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had to be careful about this. Wake him up and her chance was over, and judging by the towel incident, his instinct was to cling to her.

She couldn't peel him away. He wouldn't tolerate that without a reaction. He didn't want to take his hands off her.

She tried her second tactic. She didn't lift his hand; she slid it. She roamed his palm flat, gently teasing it further down her stomach, careful not to break the contact with her skin. She moved slowly, knowing in seconds it would get tricky. How would she get him off completely?

His arm was under her waist, making the angle awkward to work with as it was. Still, Alyse roamed his palm down her waist, over her hip.

Then the god's palm seemed to recognise familiar territory. He groaned in his sleep, nuzzling his stubbled cheek against her back as his fingers dipped sleepily between her thighs, clumsily pressing against their apex.

Alyse's mouth fell open in a silent gasp, her leg instinctively lifting to give him greater access. She paused in her plan. Oh gods, even in his sleep he was drawn to _there_! It was so tempting just to leave him there, to cover his hand and let him pleasure her...

But she couldn't.

She bit her lip guiltily; he could do that when she got back. Resume what he was starting. Gritting her teeth against her body's lusts, she left the princes hand between her leg and turned, rolling over his arm so she was facing him, right on the edge of the bed. Thankfully, the hand grasping her fingers just slid over her body, until it rested on her shoulder.

Reaching up slowly, she pulled the pillow down into the space between them, praying that this would work. The only contact the god had with her now was between her thighs and on her shoulder.

She eased back - and Thor's hand fell onto the pillow, hugging it to him instantly. Now just for her thighs...

Her upper half nearly hung completely off the bed from easing away and Alyse could feel gravity pulling her further. She swore in her head as she started to slip.

Her eyes were wide as her balance tipped her backwards, Thor's hand slowly slipping from between her legs as she started to fall backwards.

And with a squeak, she fell.

Her arms flailed uselessly as she essentially did a backward roll off the edge of the bed, making a dull thud as she hit the floor. Mercifully, not enough to wake the god, she realised as she stuck her wildly haired head up. For a moment she just stayed still, staring: she was free! The god lay in bed, looking so peaceful as he slept, hugging a fluffy pillow close in her place.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was free. The smile breathed over her lips as she slowly rose to her feet. It was strnage moving without being tethered or controlled by the god in anyway.

Her arms hugged the towel around her, her only clothing, as she hurried quietly to the door. He wouldn't have it locked. He only locked it when he left. So she wasn't the least bit surprised when the door opened without any opposition whatsoever.

What she was doing would enrage the prince beyond words, she knew as she half slipped out of the room, glancing back at the beautiful creature in the bed. Beautiful - but still deadly. If he caught her, she didn't think a blowjob would compensate him this time. That was good motivation to be quick.

_I won't be long_, she told the sleeping angel in her head, a soft smile gracing her lips. Her hand lifted to her mouth, and - feeling her heart flutter - she blew him a kiss before she slid out the bedroom, and closed the door behind her silently.

She breathed out a shaky breath. That was it - she'd officially disobeyed him. Her eyes blinked back to focus, trying to shake the prince from her mind.

She had to be quick.

Clutching the towel around her, she bolted down the empty corridors to the linen rooms. It was early. No one would be up yet. It wouldn't be long before they were though.

She ran fast, bare feet slapping against the marble floor as she went, towel flying like a cape from her body. If anyone found her...

Thankfully, she found the linen rooms first and without any hesistation, she wrenched the door open and threw herself inside, closing it carefully behind her. She pressed her back to the door, trying to concentrate. It was hard to get Thor out of her mind, his blazing orbs if he found her gone...

She wasn't leaving though, she told herself, striding forward in the dark and diving her hands into the baskets of material. She needed a dress. She was just making provisions so she didn't have to leave! If anything, she was doing Thor a favour. She didn't think he would see it that way though, hands freezing in her task. Her eyes glazed. No, he wouldn't see it that way at all.

She launched back into her task fervently. She really had to get moving. She just had to sent one blasted letter...

Her fingers recognised the holes and shape of a dress amongst the material and she wrenched it out, hardly even looking at it as she tore it over her head, yanking the towel down at the same time. Clothes felt weird. The dress felt looser on her body; she'd become more toned and lean since Thor had taken her.

Still, she didn't have time to complain. Her eyes scanned around in the dark as she smoothed the dress down her curves, looking for some kind of shoes. There was nothing.

She swore. Well, this would have to do.

Heart racing, she crept up to the door, hand bracing on the frame as she checked the corridor was clear. Nothing. Nobody.

There'd be plenty of people where she'd be going though: the servants quarters. She ran again, moving faster now she had no towel to hold up at the same time. She fled like the wind, slipping into the poor area of the palace. There were no guards where the laundry and servants slept. That would be stupid.

Alyse slowed to a walk as she heard laughing voices round the corner, patting down her hair to look even relatively normal. Seconds later, two women, wearing the same maids gown that Alyse was walked round the corner, chatting.

Alyse bowed her head low as she passed them, feeling her legs twitch to run. The dirty glances they shot her didn't need to be seen to know they were there.

She slipped around the corner and pressed her back to the wall, breathing deeply. Her hands were trembling. She started to wonder if this was really a good idea. She felt afraid without Thor, without his strong presence by her side.

_You're doing this for Thor_, a voice in her head told her. Strange how a week ago she would have said she was doing it for her family, so they knew she was safe. Now it was undoubtedly for Thor. She could stay with him without guilt, without worry. So she could surrender to him completely for a while longer.

"Alyse!"

Alyse started as small hands cupped her shoulders and shook, wide, bright green orbs filling her vision. The breath hitched in her throat.

The girl wore a maid uniform too, small, heartshaped face framed by crazy dark curls, freckles on her cheeks. Alyse's frantic heartbeat soothed somewhat - "Ingrid." she breathed with relief.

Her friend. They slept next to each other in the servants quarters, ate together at the end of the day. She was one of the only people Alyse actually called 'friend'.

Ingrid's brow was pinched with worry, her lips parted. "Where have you been?" she shook her friends shoulders. "I haven't seen you in weeks! I went to your house on my free day but they hadn't seen you either." Her eyes glistened, and Alyse felt a stab of guilt as her friends orbs filled with tears. "The other girls were saying something had happened to you. That you'd seen something you shouldn't and had been..." she gulped. "Done away with."

Oh gods... Alyse's blood turned to ice. So not only was she feared missing - some suspected her dead! The letter was more vital than ever.

Her hands gripped Ingrid's shoulders back. Her determined orbs bore into the timid maid's. "I'm fine." she reassured. A smile flittered across her face; "I'm _better_ than fine. But I'm not going to be around any more and I need to get a letter to my family so they know I'm okay."

Ingrid was good, Alyse thought watching her friend listen. The girl's orbs steadied too, understanding - not panicking. "You're stationary's where you left it." she said instantly. "I haven't touched it."

Relief cushioned Alyse's thumping heart. "Good." She peeled Ingrid's hand from her shoulder and gripped it hard. "Let's go."

She pulled her friend into a run down the corridor.

XXX

Alyse's fingers were nimble as they folded up the paper, scrawled over by her stump of coal. It was good enough. It was legible. Got the message across.

And it said nothing about Thor. She didn't want her family to know her new occupation. Only that she was safe after a month of silence.

She and Ingrid knelt beside Alyse's sheets, unused for weeks. The paper and coal stump she always kept hidden were in the same place though, and she wrote her note hastily. The other girls didn't even bat an eyelid at her as she wrote, folded and handed the note to her friend. It was good they didn't care.

"Please take this to my family." she breathed as Ingrid took the paper. "I can't tell you why or where I am, but I'm safe and that's all they need to know, okay."

Alyse glanced over her shoulder, as if Thor would be stood in the doorway, ready to drag her back to his chambers, enraged. Not yet. Yet. She was starting to feel anxious. She didn't have much time. "I have to go." she rushed, turning back to her friend. She grabbed Ingrid's hands, not caring about the crumpling note. It would survive. "Promise me you'll deliver it."

For a moment, Ingrid just blinked, frown digging into her brow. A million questions swam in her eyes. Only one reached her lips: "Alyse, can you just tell me what's going on-"

"Promise me!"

She didn't have time for this. If Thor woke up and she wasn't there...she didn't want to think about it.

Finally, Ingrid's shoulders sagged with defeat, knowing she wouldn't get any more out of the girl on front of her. There was so much she wanted to know, curiosity burning at her. "I promise." she reluctantly sighed.

A smile breathed on Alyse's lips, but her heart raced with panic. She had to get back. She'd been gone too long already. She breathed out a shaky breath, grasping Ingrid's hands firmly between her own. "Thank you." she breathed, hardly able to contain herself - a keen mixture of anxiety and excitement, both fuelled with racing adrenalin, raged inside her. She'd just bought herself another bout of weeks in her little sex retreat with the God of Thunder. A part of her was skipping inside.

_Skipping back to a certain princes chambers if you want to keep the skin of your backside!,_ a crude voice in her head pointed out. Her blood ran cold.

It was right.

She was up and running in seconds.

The corridors and servants were a blur as she bolted through the corriors, retracing her steps back to Thor's chambers. Subtly was out of the window now - she just had to get back.

Else Thor's wrath would be upon her.

She didn't have time to think about that now though, as she ran like her life depended on it. She needed to get back, leap back into bed as the prince woke up, kiss him goodbye and wish him a good day, and rest in peace knowing her family would know she was safe. And she'd get to do it day after day after day now.

She would have grinned at the thought if she had the energy to spare but she didn't dare stop, especially as she skidded round the corner past the linen room.

A few turns later and Thor's door slid into view. Alyse run as fast as she could. She didn't even bother to hide the grin now, beaming across her face as she sprinted. The goal was in sight! She could feel it now, just seconds away; curling up next to Thor again, draping his strong arm back around her...

Every step brought her closer, hand finding the door handle the instant she got there.

Only it didn't move.

Her shoulder thudded hard into the door and she yelped as she crashed against the structure. Gods, that hurt! For a moment, the pain was all she could appreciate, lips parting to admit her pained silent gasp as she rested her bruised shoulder against the door. _'Ow, ow ow' _flooded her mind urgently, eyes screwing against the pain.

Then her hand twisted the door knob absent mindedly and a new sense of urgency filled her: it wasn't moving. Her eyes snapped open and down as she turned again - and again - and again.

Still, it didn't move.

The door was locked.

And that could only mean one thing.

_Oh shit!_

Ice flooding Alyse's system in a heartbeat. She was too late; Thor had woken. He knew she was gone.

She rattled the handle desperately one last time but when nothing happened she let it go and spun around, flattening her back against the door with a thud.

Her eyes were wide and frightened, mind racing. Her heart pounded in her chest. Thor's mad, blazing eyes flashed in her mind - the eyes that were looking for her somewhere in the palace, ready to drag her back. Her knees buckled. _Oh gods_.

She was running again in a heartbeat.

Her mind was blank as she bolted away from the prince's room, though she wasn't sure why she was running. To get away? To find him? To find something else? She didn't know. All she was doing was running, panic ruling her.

He was going to _kill_ her! While earlier she couldn't wait to get back to him, and now the thought terrified her. He was going to be so angry...

How could she cover it? Lie? There was no denying her lack of presence. There would be no covering when she would have to wait for Thor to let her back in, if she wanted admittance. If not, she could always run for her life, leave the city, change her name...

Tears stung at her eyes but she shook them away. She didn't have the fucking time! She didn't want to go. She didn't.

But to face Thor...

Why the fuck had she done this?! She'd known it was risky! She'd sent the letter but at this rate it wouldn't matter. She'd be going back to her family in ribbons if Thor found her.

She had to get back in and lie somehow. Pretend she'd never been gone. Pretend she'd just... been somewhere else in his chambers and that she'd hidden when she'd seen how angry he was. That was plausible rihgt? He'd be angry, but it was better than him thinking she'd been leaving him! She'd rather him roughly fuck her mouth and be satisfied, than face his unimaginable fury at her 'attempted escape'.

The door was the only way back into Thor's chambers. Was there a way she could pick the lock or something? There had to be a way!

She froze, skidding to a stop. There was a way: the balcony.

The breath left her in a rush.

The balcony. She knew where it was outside, what garden it overhung. If she could get there, climb up...

She ran for the exit instantly. It was just up the corridor, the door to the garden. From there, she could just find the balcony, find a vine, climb up and lie through her teeth when the prince came back. Guilt clawed at her heart as she legged it down the stairs, but she didn't have a choice.

She shoulder-rammed the door to the gardens open, crying out from the pain. She'd forgotten about that.

Maybe that could be her excuse! That she slipped somewhere in his chambers, fell, hurt her shoulder, got knocked out and that's why she couldn't answer him when he was looking for her! It would have to be a pretty obscure place in his chambers for him not to have seen her but...

The grass was soft beneath her bare feet as she ran, the sun now bright in the sky. _Oh shit._ Her hand flew over her squinting eyes, not used to it after weeks inside. Not this directly.

Still, she could see where she was going. Just. She knew the way. She dodged around the hedges that lined the palace, just a gap between them and the wall. It was only a minute before she stopped, the balcony gleaming white and majestic above her. Her window of oppertunity.

It wasn't that high. She could climb to that. Her eyes lowered, scouring the wall for a vine of ivy she could use to get up.

Her heart sank instantly - there was nothing.

"Damn it!" she screamed, stamping her foot down against the dirt as frustration washed over her. That was it. She was done for.

_No_, a part of her shuddered. Then the rest of her trembled too, eyes glistening with tears as she imagined Thor. Sweet gods, she didn't want to see him. No. She threw herself at the wall before she could think, hands clawing at the stone. All that she earned herself was broken nails, feet still firmly on the ground.

She staggered back from the wall, heart tattooing a pattern into her ribcage. She was dead. Thor would kill her! She was done for!

She was terrified - pure, done terrified.

And it wasn't helped as an outrageous roar bellowed out over the palace ground, having her trembling with knee buckling fear.

"_ALYSE!"_


	7. Too Far

**Too Far**

Alyse backed up against the palace wall, shuddering with absolute terror as the yells boomed over the land.

Thor... Thor was here. And by all the gods, he sounded angry.

That was it. There was nowhere else for her to go. Her knees weakened and her back slid down the wall as she heard him get closer, swearing she could hear his booming footsteps. She was surprised the very ground didn't shake. He was going to kill her!

Then his wild face swung into view from behind the hedge and she wasn't sure it was so much of an exaggeration anymore; his teeth were gritted, eyes like searing coals of rage as they found her.

Alyse's mind ran with prayers as he strode forward, hand gripping Mjolnir. Oh gods, he wouldn't use that on her, would he?

Her eyes were as wide as a frightened rabbit's as he loomed over her, blotting out the sun with each advancing step. She was quaking like a leaf, braced for any second to be her last. He didn't look like there were thoughts behind those eyes - just pure, mindless rage.

It was the most terrifying thing she'd ever seen.

"There you are." he growled.

Alyse whimpered as he reached down and grabbed her wrist, near crushing her in his grip. He didn't seem to care, dragging her out from under the balcony as if she were just a rag doll. She couldn't hold back the cry of pain from her shoulder as he wrenched her forward, thudding her flush with his hard, armored body. His too tight arm secured around her waist.

She could feel Thor's spare hand reach up with Mjolnir to the sky, and the next second they were flying towards it. Alyse wanted to gasp as her feet were lifted from the ground in the space of a heartbeat, but it just hitched in her throat.

The flight was quick. A sharp wrench up, but only to the balcony, Thor's feet landing hard on the floor. Again, she was surprised the whole place didn't tremble. The force was too much for Alyse, crumpling to the ground beside him as her knees failed. Her head span dizzily from the sudden, fast journey.

For a moment, Thor just stared down at her, power coursing through him. He was disgusted. Angry. How _dare _she!

Her round, frightened brown eyes glanced up at his and he snapped - oh, she was right to be afraid now! The god reached down and carelessly curled a fist in her hair, pulling her up by it.

The cry of pain was good to him; it was a taste of the pain that still stung his heart when he'd found himself in bed alone.

Alyse's legs scrabbled to support beneath her, to save the searing pain in her roots, but it was the same pain that weakened her knees and sank them again. Her mouth was open in a silent scream - there were not even yells that could justify the pain in her roots, as Thor dragged her up by them. Her hands clawed uselessly at his.

He didn't stop until she was eye level with him, Thor looming down menacingly to accommodate her height. That was a good thing, right? He still had some sense.

His blazing eyes pierced into her in a way that made her soul whimper, his teeth gritted. "You were leaving me." he hissed.

Alyse tried to keep her eyes open, but the pain in her hair had them screwing shut in agony. She didn't think she could meet his full, intimidating gaze anyway. "I wasn't leaving!" she screamed, tears stinging her eyes. "I swear, I wasn't! I was just - argh!"

A sharp wrench of her hair tugged her closer and she felt tears spill uncontrollably down her cheeks. Oh gods, it just hurt so much!

He pulled her so close she could feel his harsh, hot breaths on her cheek. Her eyes stayed scrunched; she couldn't bear to see. "I wasn't." she gasped breathlessly. "Please," she begged, trembling uncontrollably. "I wasn't leaving!"

The moment the words left her lips she could taste their uselessness. Thor wasn't listening, she realized. He didn't care about hearing what she had to say, to hear her explanation – all that was on his mind was the pain and betrayal he'd felt when he'd found her gone, his thoughts swamped with the pained conclusion he'd drawn from himself.

Alyse peeled her eyes open, feeling them water with agony. But she had to. She had to reach him somehow. If she didn't… he could very well kill her in his rage.

The minute she saw his searing, blazing angry eyes thought she knew: he hadn't brought her back to talk – he'd brought her back to be punished.

The whimper bled from her lips as she started to wonder if she'd leave the room in a living state.

She should have given Ingrid her will instead.

Her knees gave out beneath her as she hit the floor suddenly. Too suddenly. Just as before, it was Thor's hand in her hair that held her up, hurting her. It was almost sinking into a dull throb now, growing accustomed to the pain.

Her eyes squeezed shut again and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Her mind raced with thoughts of pain – and prayer.

She wasn't sure who she was praying to. Gods? Her parents? Anybody? Anybody who would listen… she prayed the pain would end. She prayed that if she died it would be quick. She prayed Thor would forgive her. That he would listen…all this could be resolved if he would just listen.

She snapped back to focus as she heard the rustle of silk fabric and she caught a glimpse of Thor's hand rip something from his belt.

She gasped as a pressure clamped over her throat.

Thor's grasping fingers abandoned tearing at her hair for a blissful moment as they fumbled to secure the clasp of the collar at the back of her neck. It was a quick, clumsy job.

"Tho-eugh!"

Alyse's hands flew to her throat as the collar clasp snapped into place. That wasn't the problem though. The collar was looser than Thor had put it on her before, much looser – but he'd never curled his fingers around it, pulling it back so the material clutched at her windpipe. Alyse could feel the material digging into her skin, marking groves over her throat.

Her eyes watered to the heavens as her breaths caught. All that held her up was the collar, and Thor's hand fisted in the material of her dress. It wasn't there for long.

She barely noticed the dress being torn from her, more focused on the lack of air passing through her lips. She was limp in his arms as he wound his spare one around her waist.

She was completely helpless, overwhelmed with pain and panic to do anything but rasp for breath, her fingers clawing at the obstructing material over her neck. He was choking her. Thor was choking her. Small flecks of pain registered in her mind as she felt her nails chip into the skin at her neck, breaking skin in her desperation to tear the collar off of her.

It didn't budge.

Thor leaned in close over her, her body bowing from weakness as the life was slowly choked from her.

His fingers curled tighter around the choker, drawing a strangled gasp from Alyse. "Do you know what this means?" he hissed in a deadly quiet tone, his breath brushing over Alyse's cheek.

She couldn't even look at him, eyes just staring up and ahead as she fought for air. If he kept this up, he would kill her... she could feel her legs twitching itching to kick out at something but they just didn't have the strength to. She wanted to fight, the instinct to survive overwhelming her, but there was nothing she could do against the mighty God of Thunder.

Her fingers started to shake against her throat as her head started to spin, her air supply nearly completely cut off. She wasn't staring ahead anymore – her vision just swam in circles.

And she glimpsed Thor. Glimpsed his angry eyes, only concerned with his fury.

They stayed with her as he carried on talking, hissing furiously in her ear as his fingers pulled the collar tighter over her throat: "It means you are mine." He breathed venomously. His fingers twitched around the collar and Alyse's body jerked violently, a breathless yelp ripping up her throat.

She could feel the material of the collar cut into her skin. _He didn't realize_, she knew. He was so angry he was forgetting his strength. And it might just cost Alyse her life, she realized with icy dread.

"It means you do what I say you do." He went on. "You eat when I tell you to. You dress when I tell you to. You _leave_ when I tell you to. Not before."

Thor pulled back so his face was mere millimeters from hers and Alyse was forced to look into his swirling blue orbs, just burning with anger and hate. His grip loosened on the collar slightly and she gasped hungrily for breath. Thor didn't seem to notice.

After that, she barely heard him. Her body sung with relief as she sucked in precious oxygen and she almost felt like smiling with thanks were she not so terrified still of the man subjecting her to this torture. His grip was still hard and his eyes merciless. He really wasn't the man she knew, she thought as her eyes started to swim back into focus. He was a beast. Ruled by his instincts.

But she couldn't hate him.

She didn't know why – and as his hateful orbs cracked slightly and the _hurt _bled through, she didn't care.

Suddenly, even though he was half choking her, his fist curling slightly around the collar, drawing it tight around her throat again, she just wanted to comfort him. She couldn't take her eyes off his face.

That tiny crack split wider, more emotion creeping onto his face. "Why?" he gasped, his voice cracking. "Why?! Why would you leave me?"

His eyes started to glisten, a heartbreaking gleam that had Alyse's orbs watering too just looking at them. She'd hurt him. She hadn't wanted to but… she had. And it tore her apart, knowing that. What a stupid, stupid mistake…

Her arm felt weak and she could feel her fingers trembling, but it didn't stop her as she lifted them up. She wanted to touch him. To connect with him somehow. Maybe then he'd listen. Maybe then he'd understand.

His orbs flickered to her moving fingers as they moved shakily to his cheek.

Then the anger flooded forth.

Alyse cried out as Thor threw her down. He let her collar go and air flooded her windpipe, but was knocked out of her lungs as her body slammed hard on the very solid floor.

For a moment, that was all she could focus on. Her trembling fingers moved to her throat and pulled at the collar, fighting numb to get it away from her for more air to pass into her body. Her fingertips brushed over the cuts and bruises that adorned her neck. She gasped and gasped, feeling every breath hurt her bruised ribs, tear at her throat, hurt her, just by existing…

She glimpsed up from her place on the floor, gasping silently – and caught Thor. He stood by the bed, his back to her, his head in his hands.

It made Alyse's heart stop.

A part of her was screaming. He was hurting her. Throwing her around, choking her, harming her in ways she'd never imagined of him… she should hate him. To want to leave. To scream and yell and curse him for all the pain he was causing her. That was what a part of her wanted to do. A small, dimming part.

But she didn't hate him. She couldn't. It was what the anger was covering up that captivated her: the hurt. And to hurt, he had to care.

"Do you know what I felt when I found you gone?" he breathed, sounding like a broken man. Alyse didn't dare move, didn't dare _think_; she just started, open mouthed, reining in her shuddering, bruising breaths.

_I'm sorry_, she gasped in her head. Over and over again. In her heart she knew she'd had no choice, that she'd had to slip out and send the note, but even though she'd had every intention of coming back, that was what had caused this. Thor was inconsolable because of what she'd done. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…_

She couldn't speak aloud. She didn't dare. Thor was still, as if stone, and were it not for her silent, gasping breaths, Alyse was the same.

"I kept you well." His voice was soft.. but questioning. As if he was trying to understand it himself now, so confused… Alyse could just imagine the way his brow knitted together as he tried to make sense of all the things he was feeling, things she was pretty sure he hadn't felt before. Then his hands fell down and he turned, slowly, defeatedly, and faced her himself. The agony in his gleaming orbs near broke her heart. "I thought we were happy. Last night…"

_Had been perfect, _Alyse finished in her head instantly as Thor trailed off, his eyes drifting to the side. Her thumping heart affirmed it. Last night had been beyond her wildest dreams.

She could see from the pain in Thor's eyes that she hadn't been the only one to feel it too. She didn't know how long they'd been together, but last night had lifted their relationship, whatever they had, to somewhere else. Last night had been tender. Dare she even say loving?

He was hurting her so badly now… and she still didn't hate him. She couldn't. What did that say about her feelings?, she wondered. Did she…did she _love_ Thor?

Her eyes lifted to Thor, scouring his perfect face. Her heart sped up in her chest. Pain and misery danced in his eyes, but it was alight with a budding anger, a fury that was ready to pounce in a second. His eyes were mournful but his clenching teeth, his hand flexing into fists then relaxing again… he was rocking on the edge, dancing between anguish and anger.

And it didn't matter which he'd surrender to, she realized. Alyse would still not want to leave him. And not just for the sex. There was something else. Something she couldn't name. She just didn't want to leave him. She wanted to make him happy however she could.

She knew that Thor was wrestling with that night too. Battling with the care and closeness they'd felt then, and the absolute betrayal he was going through now.

He just couldn't make sense of this pain. He didn't want to admit it hurt, but it did. A woman he'd stolen to have sex with… and here he was feeling ready to tear down worlds over her trying to leave him.

It didn't make sense. None of it. Confusion ruled his heart, one half longing to just scoop her up in his arms and never let her go, and the other half wanting to flog her senseless for her disobedience, for making him feel like this. It wasn't the deed that hurt him the most - it was how it made him feel that bothered him. How _she knew_ it would make him feel.

She'd twisted his heart. Was that why she'd been so submissive to him the last few weeks? Just biding her time until he let his guard down and she could escape? She'd used him…

Fury filled him again as it ran through his mind and his fists curled just thinking about it. His eyes roamed back to her round, innocent ones. Innocent… how deceptive she really was. She could cause him so much harm. So much pain, just from one little woman…

"Is that all you think I'm worth?!" he finally growled, his eyes narrowing at her form sprawled on the floor. "A slip in the night? Not so much as even speaking to me!"

He knew he wasn't thinking clearly but with all this adrenalin still in his system he just didn't care. Then his rage snapped. His hands reached out to the bedside table and threw it across the room, shattering and splintering it mercilessly. He had so much anger… he just wanted to destroy, to hurt. He'd never been made to feel like this before, not by anyone. And he didn't like it.

He advanced a menacing step towards Alyse, and a part of him rumbled with satisfaction as she visibly quaked before him. It made him feel powerful. He just couldn't help it; he wanted to make something feel as bad as he did.

Preferably her.

_It was her fault_, he reasoned in his head. She did this. Why shouldn't she pay? He had every right to make her - as her prince, if not as a scorned man!

He didn't want her to leave. Never again did he want her to leave this room. He may hate her right now, want her to feel the same pain he did but by the gods, he didn't want to share her. She was still his.

His eyes darkened as they lingered on her, running over Alyse's curves, waiting for his reaction like a frightened rabbit. In his right mind, he knew he would be courteous. Like he had been in the bath. But where had that gotten him? She'd left him after that. If force was the only way to ensure she'd stay with him then so be it.

He just wanted to hurt her. As appalling as it sounded, his hands itched to hold her again, to be rough with her. A blowjob wouldn't be enough though. Before it had been 'punishments' that she still enjoyed, as well as he.

Not this time. This time he wanted her to truly feel scared. To understand his fury, what happened when she so carelessly toyed with the God of Thunder's heart.

Thor's hand twitched, and suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted to do with her. His chest rose and fell as his breaths caught with anticipation, his trousers tightening. He could read the fear in Alyse's eyes as he met them squarely, piercingly…

"Well if you so crave dominance that will be exactly what you'll get." Thor finally snarled, surrendering completely; he let himself fall into the mindlessness of rage. "If it's pain that you want…"

Alyse's eyes widened.

_Oh no-_

Her heart skipped a beat as Thor strode quickly forward and grabbed her, pulling her up by the arm and literally threw her down on the bed. Alyse gasped as she bounced – but yelped as a hand grabbed her hair and pushed her head down.

She felt the bed bow as Thor knelt one knee on the mattress, half standing still beside her. He held her head down so she couldn't move, only just allowing her to the side so she could breath. She couldn't see his face though, and he wasn't concerned about seeing hers.

All he could think about was revenge, and how he was going to exact it. He had no pity now – just as she'd had none when she'd wooed his heart and then left him.

His hand fisted in her hair as her held her down, eyes roaming down her body as her knees scrambled to support herself on the mattress. Her hands gripped at Thor's but there was no way she could loosen his grip, her fingers prying uselessly at his.

For a moment, he just stood there, breathing heavily. Bracing himself. He'd never done this before. His eyes ran over her body, feeling rage for every inch of curve that seduced him, played him…

Then his eyes fell on her backside and his breath stilled.

He brought his hand up and down in one swift, hard movement.

He gave no warning. Not even to himself. Alyse's body jerked forward under the sharp blow, a high pitched yelp leaving her. It was more surprised than anything.

Thor's teeth gritted.

Power surged through his body, singing with adrenalin. Alyse's cry in his ears, feeling her skin heat and burn under his palm, watching her backside pinken as he pulled his hand away… that was what he wanted. And holding her down, there was nothing she could do about it.

His eyes narrowed as he brought his hand up again, eyes on his target. He could hear Alyse's panic in her quickening breaths, in her mumbled, pleading 'no's…

He wouldn't listen.

His palm came down with a sharp slap.

Alyse shouted shamelessly under the blow and squirmed, her body twisting, fighting to get away. Her cry was broken, more like a sob. She trembled beneath him as the pain set into her system, sinking into her skin. She'd never been hit in her whole life. And now Thor, with his great strength, was letting loose on her.

She was pleading before she knew it. "No!" she whimpered, tears flooding down her cheeks already. Her backside stung, the air smarting painfully. "No, please-"

Thor's hand crashed down on her again.

Only this time he didn't stop.

He gritted his teeth with rage as he surrendered, his hand rising and falling in swift aggressive bursts down on Alyse's body. He could feel it stinging his palm with the force he used, and he knew that if he could feel it, it must be agony for Alyse!

He didn't care and hit on, reveling in her cries. She was feeling his pain at last. He held her head down firmer and spread his blows over her backside, until her skin was a blistered, angry red.

And ever then he didn't stop.

Alyse slumped down numbly.

Her body trembled violently with the pain going through her and Thor could see the damp marks on the sheets from her tears, flowing from her face like a river. She'd given up struggling. There was no hope. He wasn't going to stop. She resigned herself over to that pained fact and did all she could do – pray it would be over soon.

She didn't shout. Whimpers and sobs flowed from her lips continually, begging, pleading. It felt like he was searing through her skin, her backside felt so hot and in pain. She wondered if he was drawing blood from her.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Thor… sweet, sensitive Thor, who'd joked with her, laughed with her, held her close while she trembled and had made gentle, sweet love to her… that same Thor was now beating her with brutal malice.

Trembling with fear, she screwed her eyes shut. He was a monster. She dared think that she still cared for him, her heart bleeding with anguish. He could do this to her.. and she couldn't hate him for it.

_Why?, _a part of her screamed. He would shatter her pelvis at this rate, let alone bruise and cut! How could she love someone like who did that?

She couldn't blame him though. If she hadn't left, they would have woken up, had morning sex, Thor would have fetched her some food and he would have left, angelic smile on his face until it poked back round the door in the evening. It was her fault that hadn't happened. She'd known when she'd gone that it would destroy him if he woke up with her gone.

Destroy him... but that he would lash out with anger. She'd known that. She'd taken that risk..

But gods, she didn't think he'd completely lose his mind!

She was certain the creature beating her to within an inch of her life wasn't Asgardian; he was just a beast. Mindless rage. He wasn't seeing the woman he'd been fucking the last few weeks, or the creature he'd comforted when she'd been frightened, the one he'd tenderly wrapped in a towel and whose hand he'd held during the night ...all he saw was something that hurt him, and he wanted to hurt it back.

Alyse's mouth hung open in a near constant stream of ignored pleas and whimpers and cries. It all meant nothing to Thor. His relentless palm rained down on her skin and she felt the blows rattle her bones. This was too much.

She couldn't even hear her own begs, the slap of skin on skin too loud and constant to break. Her throat felt like it had been torn to shreds from how she'd screamed before. Everything just hurt, all a blur of pain. "Please," she sobbed, body trembling violently before Thor's palm jolted it forward in another merciless blow. "Please, please, _please_!"

She wasn't sure she could take this. Maybe it would be better if Thor really did just kill her, get it over with. The pain would stop at least. She'd do anything.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, screwing her eyes shut. Tears still leaked through her eyelids. "I'm sorry! Please! I didn't mean it! Please! I'm sorry!"

Her will broke and she just rambled. Begged. Pleaded. Anything to get this to stop. Her skin was on fire - she couldn't take it! Not another minute, not another blow. It hurt too much. It was all just too much.

Another strike landed down on her body and she screamed, tearing through her throat. Then she struggled. She couldn't take it. She couldn't bear anymore. Pure determination dug her fingernails into his hand, fisted in her hair, forcing her head down. She knew she had no hope of shrugging him off, of pulling his hand from her.

Adrenalin ran to her legs though and she kicked out. Her body squirmed and rolled as far as she could under Thor's grip and her legs lashed out, desperate to stop this. If she couldn't kick him away at least her backside could be out of his reach for a moment longer.

Thor growled deep from his chest. Alyse succeeded in delaying another blow for a second as Thor paused, just drinking in her defiance.

She couldn't see him but she knew what he would look like: eyes blazing like blue fire, teeth gritted in anger, just gazing over how she _dared_ fight against him. He was so strong...her knees felt weak, the vibrations of his blows carrying down the rest of her legs from her behind.

Would she be able to run if she got away? Was she physically capable of it? She had to escape. Before she hadn't want to leave but now all she could think about was how to get away from him. She couldn't bear to have him even touch her.

She didn't know this man. This wasn't Thor. Yes, she liked control but this was pure abuse. It was insane. She couldn't cope and she didn't think anyone could either. Survival instincts flooded through her system, and all that her mind could process was _'get away, get away, get away..'. _

She didn't stop kicking, literally for her life. She screamed in pain though as Thor grabbed her brutalised backside, pulling her back to him.

In the back of his mind, something was screaming at him, telling him it was wrong. But he couldn't stop. He was just so _angry. _So hurt. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as another sobbing beg bled from Alyse's lips, morphing into a broken cry instead as his hand pommelled down onto her body.

His teeth were gritted in resolve as he beat his anger out on Alyse, not daring to stop. But his eyes started to blur more and more, as Alyse's screams, her begs and sobbing, reached him more and more.

He started to feel her hands pushing at his body and thighs, her whole body trembling and writhing to get free. Her backside looked... positively mutilated, Thor noticed as he glimpsed between blows. His hand stilled in the air in shock.

Her skin was red. Blistering red, and...and black. He'd bruised her. She was bruising. He knew he was strong and that he hadn't held much back. That he'd wanted to hurt her, for her to scream. But this...

His heart stopped entirely though when something more ran over one of the darkening bruises - blood. The breath stilled in his lungs.

The last of the anger not beat out into Alyse's backside drained away in ice cold horror as he blinked his watery eyes clear, blinking away the tears. Tears; he was crying? Why? Because she'd hurt him by leaving? Yes. That was why he wanted to hurt her back.

But this much?

His eyes scoured over her brutalised body, feeling her wrack with sobs in his arm around her waist. She was red, and bruised and bloodied, all by his palm.

Did his pain really stretch that far? To inflict this..._no_, something shuddered inside him, feeling his stinging palm start to shake. His arm numbly released her waist and Alyse flopped down on the bed, her body shuddering with her absolute sobs.

Oh gods, he breathed in his head as he drank her in. Even more than just her behind. Her tangled hair. The bruises peeking out from the sides of her neck. From earlier, he remembered, with the collar. He'd done that. All he could remember from then was his rage though, like.. like she hadn't mattered.

Seeing her now though...

Thor felt himself trembling as he staggered away from the bed, unable to take his eyes off Alyse as she started to move. Slowly. In pain. Crawling stiffly to get away from him, every movement drawing a sobbed yelp from her as pain wracked her body.

He only stopped backing away when his back hit the wall and still he wished he could go farther. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Off the horror he'd done.

There was no slight she could commit to justify this. She was just a woman, at his mercy. She had no hope to defend against him. Sure, he'd been inconsolable when he'd found her gone, felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest... but looking at her now, even that couldn't justify what he'd done. She was bleeding. She was bruised.

He was too scared to get close enough to see the full extent of her injuries. He almost didn't want to know.

His hands hovered in front of him and he glanced down at them, unable to believe the brutality they'd unleashed on a poor defenceless woman. He'd beaten her within an inch of her life, choked her, hurt her...it was wrong. So, so wrong.

Pain, he'd said before, as if he could defend this brutality by her need to be controlled. Pain was one thing. This was...

What had he been _thinking?_

_That was just it_, his heart thumped. He hadn't thought. He'd only felt, consumed by his hurt and rage. And now he'd seriously hurt the woman he'd so tended to last night.

She may not have left him this time, but... but now Thor would totally understand if she did. If she wanted to go now, he wouldn't stop her. How could he? He might have little choice. What if he'd seriously hurt her? Broken bones, or.. or worse? He couldn't treat that. He'd have no choice but to reveal her. And he was sure he'd never see her again.

But that was his fault now. He'd let things go so far out of control, go too far. She'd trusted him. There was a fine line between controlling and abusive, one Thor had always been so very careful not to cross.

And now, in his fit of rage he'd torn that line apart and thrown it out the window like it meant nothing.

She'd had to trust him to have stayed this long. Tethered or not, she was resourceful. Thor had no doubt that if she'd have wanted escape, she'd have done it a long time ago. But she hadn't. She'd stayed and trusted him to give her dominance but that he wouldn't truly hurt her, do nothing she really didn't want to do.

He didn't want to really hurt her. Not like this. Sure, he wanted to tease her. To pull her hair, or ride her hard, or hold her down - knowing such things roused her passions.

But this...

His eyes travelled up to the bed again and saw Alyse curled up, rocking back and forth as she lay on the sheets, sobbing.

Blood started to run onto the bed.

How could he have done this? Her arm hung off the bed, her body - mercifully - still bobbing with her quiet sobs. Thor moaned quietly as his heart clenched, hating himself as he watched the result of his actions.

The control gave him a rush. Dominating Alyse made him feel powerful, forcing her to take him... but this didn't make him feel good. This made him feel monsterous. Before what he'd done may have stung or frustrated, but ultimately satisfied them both. Looking at Alyse now, there was nothing but pain. Nothing but defeat. What sort of a man did that to a woman; reduced her to a bloodied, quivering wreck?

Something speared through his heart as a gasping whimper left Alyse from the bed, and he couldn't take it anymore. He forced the guilt aside and strode forward.

He hated himself, but ... he couldn't just leave her. He crossed the room swiftly, heart pounding in his chest. The closer he got, the worse it was: he could make out the grazes where the blood weeped, every forming bruise. It made him feel sick, knowing he'd done that.

His hands were shaking as he knelt on the bed, leaning over Alyse. There was no way he could miss the way Alyse flinched as his weight set on the bed.

It took a few moments to brace himself to reach for her, eyes just scouring over her injuries. He was scared that if he so much as touched her again she would bruise.

But he couldn't leave her to suffer alone. He could hear her whimpering, crying softly as she lay draped over the bed, crawling weakly as he loomed over her and it broke his heart knowing that he'd caused it. Gently, his hand touched the small of her back.

Alyse's twisted round, hands pushing at his arm with as much futile strength as she could muster. "_No_," her lips murmured pleadingly, fingers trembling. Was she still afraid he would hurt her? "_Please.. no..."_

Her eyes... Thor stilled as his eyes met hers. Her soft brown eyes were round and frightened, glistening with tears that leaked unending over her cheeks. She was like a deer caught in a hunt, her eyes looked so terrified, so mindlessly afraid. Pain stabbed through her orbs with every movement she made, but it was drowned out with pleading and fear, begging him to stay away.

Thor held back a groan, feeling his heart hurt. He'd never wanted this. She was _afraid _of him. He wanted her to stay but not because of fear.

He gulped down the hard lump in his throat. Alyse's murmurs shattered into desperate, pleading sobs as Thor reached his arm around her, ignoring her pushing fingers. He didn't dare look at the way her face played out the anguish and fear betrayed in her voice.

He'd never heard a woman weep like this. She sounded so broken, so ...so defeated. It was heartbreaking. Thor couldn't believe he'd done that.

He forced himself to ignore her as he gently pulled her up, her hands trembling to push him away as he held her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her body, careful to stay away from her bloodied backside. He couldn't help it; he just had to hold her.

She whimpered against him, crying brokenly into his chest as her hands tried to push herself away, her body squirming to be free. "No, please." continued to tumble from her lips, all of her just quaking in his arms.

Thor couldn't bear it. He didn't dare lay her down, knowing that would only make the pain from her behind worse. He couldn't help her with the pain, only comfort her through it. He hated himself. How could he have done this. He'd hurt plenty of people before in lashings of his soldiers and prisoners, but never had he seen someone's spirit so destroyed like Alyse's. Never had he felt this pain, this guilt at doing it either. He hated himself for it.

He wanted nothing more than to wind the last - what? - half an hour away, to have Alyse uninjured and unafraid, but he couldn't take this away. He couldn't.

He knew he was probably the last person she wanted near him right now, her clawing fingers telling him that but he needed to. He needed her. He couldn't take it back, but by gods, he couldn't leave her to just simply bear it alone. The least he could do was try to comfort her.

And it helped ease his own aching heart. He just wanted to hold her, as if it would hold the pieces of his heart together.

He knew he had no right to feel this way but... he moved back as smoothly as he could but it wasn't enough, and his heart cracked as Alyse whimpered with pain, her hands gripping him instead of pushing in her agony. He hated himself all over again but he carried on moving back, promising himself that it would be better for both of them in just a moment. He half sat, half lay back against the headboard of the bed, Alyse draped over him. His arms hugged around her waist and chest, holding her tightly as she started to cling to him in her pain.

She trembled in his arms and Thor cupped the back of her head, cradling her to him like a child. He was shocked to find his own eyes blurry with tears, hearing Alyse sob brokenly into his breast plate.

She didn't have the will to fight him anymore, just surrendering, engulfed by the pain that seared through her. The air stung at her behind, breaths hurting their throat. In the back of her mind she was still terrified of Thor but right now she just needed something to hold, some warm comfort. Anything to distract her from the pain.

Thor's chest swallowed her cries as she cried, her whimpers getting softer and softer. The pain started to settle into a dull, burning ache, setting into her bones.

She cried until her head felt light. Until what little of the world she was aware of other than the wet of her tears on her cheeks, the hardness of Thor's armour against her cheek and the fire that licked at her skin, span in a confusing blend. Exhaustion washed over her and she slipped willngly into the safety of sleep, passing out in the god's arms away from the pain.

Thor held her until she was relaxed in his arms, sleeping, getting some peace at last. There was none for him: his eyes stared ahead, wide and round and...purely horrified.

What had he done?


	8. Torn

**Torn**

Thor wished he could say he'd had the sense to tend to Alyse's injuries while she'd slept, while she'd have felt no pain... but he hadn't. He couldn't move. He just held her in her slumber, staring blankly ahead, praying that when he finally had the strength to glance down at her, he'd find the whole thing had been a dream. A nightmare.

His presence would be missed amongst the palace today. Light spilled through the open balcony into the room, and he knew it must be just after midday, sometime in the afternoon. From that, he gathered Alyse had more passed out than fallen asleep.

Although, crying like that, struggling, screaming, fighting for her life, wrestling the pain... that must have taken a lot out of her.

Thor held her tighter, trying to push the memories away.

She'd begged and pleaded with him... and he'd ignored her. He wanted to beat _himself _somehow for the monstrocity he'd done but he couldn't bear to leave Alyse. He wanted to be there for her.

He knew 'sorry' meant nothing. He could apologise for the rest of his life and still it would never be enough. This was a blood on his record he would never be able to wipe clean. No matter what he did, he'd never be able to forgive himself for what he'd done to Alyse. Never.

Blood was smeared over his palm from where he'd beaten through her skin - and kept beating. He didn't want to leave her, not even to wash it away. He couldn't bear to look at it.

The more he held Alyse, the more of her own blood he was rubbing into her skin. He knew it was sick, but he couldn't move. He couldn't.

Finally, he gulped.

He couldn't stay like this forever.

Still, he didn't want to leave.

A knock on the door made him jump - but his arms tightened protectively around his woman, holding her to him. He eyed the door with narrowed eyes.

"Prince Thor?" The guard's voice ventured tentatively. "You are required in the Great Hall. The King has inquired as to your absence."

_Damn_, Thor cursed in his head. His no-show had been noticed. He'd forgotten he'd be needed. How could such things matter when he... after he... he shook his head clear and tried not to panic as his heart sped up a few notches, mind racing to find something to excuse him. He couldn't leave. Not for all the duty in the world. He refused to leave Alyse.

He couldn't even remember what they were doing in the Great Hall. Poverty crisis? War council? He didn't remember and he didn't care. He couldn't just live his everyday life knowing Alyse was so broken and alone in his chambers.

"My Lord?" the guard pressed, knuckled grazing over the door again, softly. "May I come in? Are you unwell?"

Thor pressed his lips together, eyes narrowing at the door. His arms hugged around Alyse and he hated the guard for disturbing their silence and solitude. He might wake her up! The insolent man...

The anger that flared through him had his teeth gritting... but it died almost instantly. Anger: the very thing that had hurt Alyse. Ice ran through his veins and cooled his temper as the guilt settled heavily in his heart, the light weight of the woman in his arms suddenly feeling like the weight of the world. The breath hitched in throat. He never wanted to feel that rage again. _No..._

Then he remembered the guard. "No!" he called quickly, not wanting to wake Alyse up. He needed the guard gone, fast. "I am ..." his eyes roamed over Alyse's mass of tangled hair, searching his mind for an excuse. Red glimpsed startlingly in his vision as he caught Alyse's injuries. "I am well enough." He finally choked, mouth running dry. "Tell Father I shall be there in time."

He wasn't sure if it was a lie yet. He didn't want to go. No. But if Alyse wanted to leave, wanted to expose him... how could he stop her? Whatever his father's business, he was sure this would take precident if his violence was unveiled.

The guard needed to go though. His loud voice, calling through the door, the knocking...Thor needed Alyse asleep. Asleep, she couldn't leave him. The moment she woke up, all that became uncertain.

Finally - "Very well, my Lord." The guard said, quieter. "I'll send word back to the King."

Thor breathed out a heavy sigh of relief as silence descended again, in the clear for ...well, however long it mattered. He wasn't sure if he would leave this room today. Gods knew he didn't want to. He wanted to stay here and hold Alyse. To hurt with her. To cry with her...

His fingers rose to the back of Alyse's head, lacing through her hair softly. His mouth kissed into the crown of her head. "I'm so sorry." he breathed.

It didn't mean anything, he knew. 'Sorry' wasn't going to heal the bruises. 'Sorry' wasn't going to knit the skin together on her backside. 'Sorry' wasn't going to soothe the fear he'd seen in her eyes. Even when he'd come to his senses... she'd still been afraid of him.

A part of him didn't want to admit to how bad he felt. It hurt. And over a servant girl, he knew it shouldn't. All his life he'd been commended for his strength and now it was the thing about himself he dispised the most. He gasped a breath, a pained groan leaving him. Was it just the horrific things he'd done to a woman, or was it worse knowing that woman was someone he'd tended to, cared for, made love to, shared his bed, laughed with and smiled at every morning? He'd cared for her. And now this...

He ran his hand over his eyes and just hugged Alyse close, his hand running gently over her back. What if she left now? Why would she want to stay with him after this?

He'd almost killed her.

He could have killed her.

A part of him had _wanted _to kill her.

Tears stung at his eyes - how could he get past this? How could Alyse ever forgive him? How could he ever forgive _himself_? How could he one day rule an entire kingdom knowing he'd done this to a woman he'd cared about? Cared enough to get so hurt and so angry when he'd thought she'd left him. He was almost sure of it, even though it scared him - there was more to that hurt than just damamged pride. For any other woman, he wouldn't have felt that way.

And that just made what he'd done to Alyse all the worse.

He wanted to join her as she'd been before; he wanted to sob brokenly alongside her, to scream at the pain tearing at his heart. He wanted to tremble in horror at himself.

But he couldn't. Sucking in a deep breath, he blinked his eyes clear, forcing his lungs to hold the air steady. He didn't have the right to be upset. He'd done this. He had to face the consequences. The only useful thing he could do right now was help Alyse however he could.

Then she started to tremble.

Those brave thoughts went straight out of his head as she started to shake lightly in his arms, a whimper leaving her.

Was she having a nightmare? he wondered, staring ahead, not daring to look down and see her injuries. He couldn't. Her fingers dug into the armour on his shoulder and Thor tightened his arms around her, matching the pained clenching of his heart.

Gods, she must be in so much pain...the air spluttered from her as she drew in a breath, her bruised neck hurting at the inhale.

Thor's heart cracked - she sounded so broken.

His hand roamed down to her cheek, and he felt her eyelashes flutter against his palm. She was awake.

She didn't move. She was stock still in his arms; any sort of movement would hurt somehow. The memories of the morning were still fresh in her mind. When was it now? How long had she been out?

She groaned as she tentatively rolled her shoulders, but it quickly turned into a high pitched squeak as hot pain shot through her shoulder. Everything hurt, her whole body; her behind still felt on fire with pain, spreading numbly down the backs of her thighs, bruises setting in on her waist, wrist and neck, with little red lines and tiny cuts from the digging of the collar against her throat, a deep pain from her shoulder joint from where Thor had pulled her, the roots of her hair... she didn't know it was possible to be in so much pain all at once.

Shakily, she drew in another breath, feeling the tears sting her eyes already. Her hands were trembling. She didn't dare move, feeling stiff.

Then Thor's thumb gently stroked over her cheek and ice flooded her heart.

_No._

Her jaw gritted, screwing her eyes shut. "Get off me." she breathed.

Thor froze instantly. His hand hesitated on her cheek, palm still, even his chest unmoving as he held in his breath.

Chills ran up her spine though from his hand on the small of her back and she felt her muscles tremble, her body whimpering. Slowly, she pulled her arms in to her body, clutching them to her chest. "Don't touch me." she hissed.

She didn't want him there. Not touching her - not even looking at her. She just couldn't bear it. What if he hurt her again? Just his hand relaxed on her back sent ripples of fear through her.

Still, Thor didn't move.

Her trembling got worse.

A fearful tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't take it. "_Please_." Pain tore through her but she ignored it as she squirmed, feeling every movement pull at the settling cuts on her backside.

Thor's arms just tightened. He didn't want to let her go.

_Too bad_. Alyse didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want him anywhere near her. Not after the morning. No. _No._

She bit her lip against the scream as she pushed herself back from Thor, putting weight on the backs of her legs. Thor moved forward with her. Her hands pushed back from Thor, fighting against the arms that pulled her close to him.

Whimpers bled from her lips. "No! _Let me go_."

Thor's arms loosened around her and Alsye took the oppertunity to lean back - and smack her palm across his cheek.

His arms loosed instantly in shock and Alyse pushed herself away, crying out brokenly in pain as she rolled off the bed. She staggered to her feet quickly, eyes watering with pain, and stumbled back away from Thor desperately. "_Get away from me!" _she screamed hysterically.

Her eyes glistened with shedding tears, her whole form shuddering with sobs and pain. She didn't dare look away though: Thor's head was to the side and down from her strike, frozen in place.

Suddenly, she went numb with fear - gods, what if he beat her again for that? She could take anymore. She couldn't. She'd rather throw herself off the balcony or drown in Thor's bath than face that again. Her body would shatter if he lay another blow down on her.

Her backside stung and she could feel the wounds stretching. She shouldn't have moved. Blood would be creeping free again. How bad was it? She couldn't treat herself. She couldn't see what she was dealing with. She'd never had to deal with worse than a papercut before this day and now...

Slowly, Thor's head started to lift.

Alyse didn't wait to see his furious orbs - she dashed to the ajar door of the bathroom and slammed it shut behind her, throwing her unbruised shoulder against it.

It would mean nothing if he came after her; he'd bash the door down and her with it with just push of his hand. There was no mistaking the power behind those hands now. Never again. Pain stung remindingly throughout her body but she held her weight against the door, gritting her teeth to hold back from crumpling.

All she could think of when she thought of Thor was if he would hurt her some more? Would he? What if she angered him again? Would he hurt her for this? or had he exhausted his fill of her for now? She prayed it was the latter. She couldn't face anymore. She didn't think she could _survive _any more!

She wasn't sure how long she waited. It could have been minutes or an hour and she wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She didn't dare move. In one crash, Thor could end her life and not even bat an eyelid for the little effort it would cost him.

Whimpers started to bleed from her lips as the pain set in but she didn't dare move. Her shoulder braced, her weight thrown behind the door. As useless as it was, she'd do anything to try and hold him back, to stop him hurting her _again_.

The door slammed shut, making the walls shudder - but it wasn't _this _door.

Alyse's eyes blinked up innocently, the breaths hitching in her throat as she waited, listening. Nothing. Silence. Thor had left. A breath of relief left her shakily, her arms slackening.

Her knees crumpled and she knelt on the bathroom floor, a broken cry leaving her as she felt her wounds rip wide open, worse than before. She rested her forehead against the door and surrendered to her sobs. Pain consumed her thoughts. All she could think of was 'ow, ow, ow' and 'ow' didn't even cover the fire that ran through her blood.

Fire.. or infection? Her wounds had been left open - for how long? Untended. Uncovered even. What if infection had poisoned her blood?

She sucked in a breath and peeled her eyes open. Then the air stilled in her lungs: a tiny corner of parchment peeked from underneath the bathroom door, it's crisp surface undeniable.

With shaky fingers, she peeled it free, towards her. The words emerged, the scrawled handwriting one she didn't recognise but one she just knew instantly as she took the parchment into her trembling fingers, lifting it up to her blurry eyes:

_Alyse,_

_I know what I did to you last night was unforgivable. I know there is nothing I can say to lessen your pain. All I can offer are my most earnest apologies and pray that you will be there upon my return for me to be able to care for you._

_However, I will understand. The door is unlocked. There is a towel in the bathroom. I will not stop you. Not this time. If you choose to leave, I promise you will never see me again._

_I pray that is not your choice._

_I shall return at sundown with medicine. I hope you will be there to recieve it. If not... then I am truly sorry._

_Yours repentantly,_

_Thor_

It was enough to send Alyse into fits of sobs again. She screwed her eyes shut and bowed forward, the tears cascading over the parchment, blurring the ink.

She didn't care.

Fear struck her though. _'Then I am truly sorry'_ - that could be a threat. Would he come after her if she did break free this time, even though he'd said otherwise beforehand? If he was angry enough, Alyse was sure not even all of Asgard could stop him if he wanted her.

She couldn't trust him anymore. He was too tempramental, too dangerous...what was there to protect her if he snapped again?

But gods... why? Why did he have to do this to her?! Why couldn't he have just done something else that was cruel; call her names, throw something at her, curse her through the door before he'd left - if he did that, she might finally be able to stop loving him. If he was wholly a monster.

But he wasn't. And that was what clawed at her heart. He'd written her this sweet apology, because she hadn't let him say it to her face. That wasn't the act of a brute. He could beat her until she prayed for death as he had done...but at the same time, he could make such sweet love to her, as if they truly were lovers, as if they were courting.

She couldn't hate him. She knew she should. She should do as the note said: take the towel, stagger to the healing room, expose his actions and go home to her family, find another man and settle down with him, closing this door of her life away forever.

The thought of that made her heart burst with warm regret though. She - she gulped hard - felt something for the prince and that was something that she knew she'd always feel, even if she left. If she left, she'd always wonder 'what if'. If she married another man, she'd always dream of the God of Thunder between her thighs instead.

She sniffed, and her head bowed lower; but how could she trust him again after this? She was scared. She hadn't know that Thor that had beaten her. That man was a stranger to her. She didn't know what to think - was this a grave loss of control, or was this something that could happen again and again if Thor got angry? Who was the God of Thunder? She didn't know anymore..

It wasn't as simple as love or hate. She loved him and hated him equally. Just because she hadn't wanted him to touch her didn't mean she hated him.

But she couldn't trust him.

It tore her apart, indecision wracking at her soul. If she left, she'd forever regret it. But if she stayed...he might really kill her next time.

The letter made no mention of it never happening again. Maybe he knew not to make false promises. What if he lost his temper with her again? What if he forgot his strength again and in his rage he choked her until her neck broke? Spanked her until her spine shattered? Do worse...

Or what if he'd learned his lesson?

She drew in a shuddering breath as she crawled around slowly on her hands and knees, every movement slow and careful to disturb the wounds on her backside as little as possible.

Turning around, she saw the bath was still full of water from last night. Her heart cracked; they'd made sweet love in that bath.

The water was stone cold now, but Alyse moved for it anyway, breathing a shaky sigh as she dipped her fingers into the chilled water. Hot would be too harsh on her injuries anyway. But water would be good. Cleaning would be good.

Lying on her stomach, eyes screwed shut, she slowly eased her legs into the chilled water, teeth crashing down on her lip as her backside got closer.

XXX

Thor stared ahead, feeling traumatised.

In his head, he was beating himself apart. He'd hurt Alyse. She hated him. And he had the audacity to feel _hurt._

Not hurt at her rejection necessarily but...hurt that he'd harmed a woman he'd cared for. Pain at the thought he might have lost her forever. He didn't want to stop waking up next to that tangled blonde hair, those beautiful brown eyes, those carressing, delicate fingers working loving patterns into his chest, rousing him from his slumbers...

He shook his head clear; he'd lost that right. He'd lost the right to fantasise about her. His only concern should be of her health now.

Her wounds were bad, but they would not kill her. And she could move - as she'd so demonstrated by the way she'd scrambled to get away from him. The sting of her slap still sung against his cheek. If she wanted to leave, she could. The door was unlocked, and she would not be turned away at the healing room.

Thor dreaded what it would mean for him if she did reveal him, but it was his own fault. He knew it was wrong. He shouldn't have done it.

Whatever happened to him, Thor was sure Alyse would still bear the scars of this morning for a lot longer than he would.

No, he couldn't think like that, he thought, shaking his head clear. If she left, it would be hard enough to bear when it happened, without those 'what if's he was torturing himself with. There was no need to torment himself with the possibility. She might stay. She might... Thor clung to that fragile string of hope desperately.

The meeting around him about the army's military strategy was blotted out dully in his eyes and ears. He only had time for Alyse now.

_Think as if she was going to stay, think as if she was going to stay_.. Thor repeated it over and over in his head, trying to soothe himself. What would he do?

Medicine, he'd promised in the letter. He would. As an experienced warrior, he knew what would heal bruises and cuts fast, what would help her. It stung his heart that the things that would help her the quickest would also give her the most pain though.

He shook his head a second time; _no, think of pleasant things_, he willed. How could he make her smile?

It was a long shot but he had to think of that. How could he make her more comfortable, more happy. That was his best shot at keeping her. He was certainly never going to tie her again, that was for sure; she would be free to roam as she pleased. The collar was going to go too. He wouldn't have any trace left of the thing he'd used to hurt her.

No, the pain-pleasure fling was over. He was never going to do anything that would make her uncomfortable, let alone in pain again. He wouldn't pull her hair, spank her skin, tease her in any way.

He'd treasure her if she stayed, so she'd have no reason to ever leave him.

What else could he do? Freedom was good, but it wasn't enough. Clothes? He'd denied her clothes until now - would she want some? It might be a good idea while she healed. Thor didn't want to have to see the horror of his actions any more than he had to and he was sure Alyse didn't either. With clothes, they could pretend a little longer. Pretend they weren't there if they couldn't see them.

_Medicine, clothes, freedom_... his mind raced; what else? He'd bring her the stars and the moon if it would make a difference.

XXX

Hours later, Thor stood outside the door to his chambers, his heart in his mouth - would she be there or not?

The basket of medicine was under his arm, the rest of his imagined gifts still safely in his head for now. Medicine was the most important. Once she was well and mending, he could worry about the other things later. A thousand thoughts had gone through his head at what he could get her... but so soon it felt like he would be buying her silence. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression.

His hand rose to knock on the door; he didn't want to startle her. His fingers didn't reach the door before something crashed inside his chambers.

It was like a smash, like glass or pottery. A part of him knew he should be concerned but... he sighed out a deep breath of relief, his palm resting against the door. His heart clenched in his chest thankfully: she'd stayed. She hadn't left him. For a moment he just let that thought sink in, drawing slow ragged breaths and trying to control his racing heartbeat.

She'd given him a chance. She trusted him enough to have stayed and not flee while she had the chance. Thor would treasure that gratefully.

The smile that was pricking at his lips soon vanished though as he remembered the smash. That couldn't be good.

He strode in without warning.

He found Alyse instantly; she was knelt beside the small cabinet next to the balcony, leaning heavily forward on her knees with her hands braced on the cabinet sides, to take some of the pressure off her thighs and backside. Her head shot up from it's bow instantly, round and startled eyes locking on him instantly. The shattered remains of the vase lay littered in front of the cabinet.

The smile flickered back over Thor's lips as he gazed over the shards. _Good_, he thought, Alyse wasn't hurt.

Well...

He was glad her behind was hidden from his view at this angle but he could still see the pain streak through her frightened orbs. She was still hurting. She'd be hurting for a long time.

His heart clenched at the thought but it was drowned out by his joy; she was hurting, and in pain, and afraid, but she was here. He had a chance to make things right. To treasure her. She'd given him that chance by staying here and he was not going to waste it. His heart was guiltily soaring but he couldn't help it.

Then the weight of the box under his arm slowly started to return to him and he remembered why he was here. Alyse might still be here - but it was hardly under good circumstances.

His heart skipped a beat as he remembered. His smile slipped.

He moved the box down into his hands as he strode forward, flashes of the red, inflamed skin of Alyse's behind running through his mind.

His throat ran dry. His tongue darted out to wet his lips anxiously as he strode forward and he was torn between desperation to help and dread at seeing again what he'd done. Thinking of the abused flesh of her backside, the bruises on her neck - it all made him shudder. But at the same time, he _needed_ to help her somehow. He had to.

The second he moved though Alyse's eyes honed in from wide to narrowed and suspicious, twisting so she backed away from him slightly. Thor stopped in his tracks.

Her eyes were hard and guarded, her lips pressed together hard as she fought the pain. Her orbs watched him warily. Fear danced behind them, but a bold front held, warning him away. It made Thor's heart clench - was that worse or better than her being afraid of him?

Slowly, so she could see every movement he made, he set the box down on the bed. Maybe that was making her wary, he thought. Healing would not be pleasant and she must know that.

He straightened up and bared his palms, showing her he meant no harm. He didn't want to scare her. For now, he just wanted to hold her. To comfort her.

Her guarded eyes didn't look ready to let him close though.

That was what he loved about her. She was so strong. She had to be to have enjoyed pain during lovemaking, to stand out in her style so differently to other women. Thor was drawn to it, fascinated by it. It was part of what made her so wonderful. She was the perfect blend of womanly and delicate, but strong and dependant at the same time.

She'd survived his monstrocity and her strength was what was protecting her now, survival instincts guiding her. He could see that primal defence in her eyes. Pain could be pushed aside for instinct.

He took a tentative step forward. "I won't hurt you." he breathed, his palms still shown at shoulder height. "Please. Let me tend to your injuries."

In Alyse's mind it made sense. Her backside needed medicine. She needed rest. Her rational mind was telling her that she needed to tolerate Thor. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't stay here if she couldn't trust Thor. How could she sleep? How could she let him touch her? She needed to be able to turn her back on him without fearing he would harm her.

But the hairs on her body stood on end. She shuddered at the thought of turning away. She looked at his hands and just saw the damage they could cause.

She was still afraid of him.

Her hand moved round the back of the cabinet warily, out of sight.

Thor's eyes were gleaming with pleading and empathy, and she knew he was desperate to help her, to do good to try and make some sort of recompense for what he'd done. He wanted to help her. Gods, a part of Alyse was begging him to help her! She couldn't stop her ass from burning, kneeling down like this hurting her jarred lower back and bruised body, but any position that was comfortable left her too vulnerable against her attacker.

"Please." Thor whispered softly again. He blinked quickly, and Alyse's breath caught; was he... crying for her? The God of Thunder so emotional over what he'd done, that he'd shed tears for_ her_?

Her head shook lightly from side to side, eyes round with pure disbelief. No, the mighty God of Thunder didn't cry. Not for anyone, especially not for her.

Her fingers tightened behind the cabinet.

"I will not hurt you again." He promised, eyes shimmering with earnest. Almost pleading. "I would rather carve my own heart out than cause you any more pain than I already have."

Alyse's body sung with adrenalin, and her heart rate spiked as the god took a careful step forward. Her eyes widened, her body easing back though there was no more distance she could put between them. She forced her hand to stop trembling. "Stay away from me." she spelled out quietly, hardening her eyes as she met Thor's emploring ones mercilessly. Her instincts were screaming at her.

She didn't want him close. She loved and hated him at the same time, but whatever one was dominating, she wanted it from a distance. A safe distance. That itself was a ludicrous thought; there was no barrier she could erect that he couldn't break down.

His patience was running out. She could see it in his orbs. His understanding was being drowned out with desperation, his hands itching to tend to her.

Alyse curled at the thought. _No_. Her eyes narrowed warningly. Nothing about her body language was inviting in the slightest.

Still, Thor dropped his palms and took a firm step closer to her.

Alyse parted her lips to allow her quickening breaths as the god advanced. Then did again. And again. Her body trembled again. She wanted him away - _far away!_

Instinct wrenched her hand out from behind the cabinet at last as something inside her snapped with her rising panic, and Thor froze instantly, eyes locking on the blade aimed squarely at him. His blade. She'd found another hidden dagger. And now she was using it to protect herself.

She gritted her teeth angrily, wrestling the pain as she shifted her legs, readying them to move if she had to. "Stay _the fuck _away from me!" she yelled.

Thor eyes roundened.

The bold, defiant little woman... his eyes hovered over the knife drawn on him, at it's sharp blade. He'd never dreamed of this, of her turning a blade on him. She was that afraid of him? That afraid, that she'd go so far? His heart stilled in his chest.

It tore itself apart. He wanted to help her. So badly. He'd been braced for tears and sobbing and broken weeping as she had before... but he hadn't imagined she'd do this. That she'd be ready to fight him off she wanted him so far away from her. That she'd push the pain aside and be so strong, so brave, even though she must be in agony to do it.

Even now Thor could see her eyes watering. It must hurt so badly, he thought. She was almost sat back on her injured backside, just for the sake of having the posture to defend herself properly. But pain was starting to shimmer in her eyes, pure agony...

Her lips parted and finally a squeak of pain left her, her fingers around the dagger starting to tremble. She was in torture.

Thor's heart bled to help her, but he couldn't deny the way this fired his blood. This defiance, so different to anything he'd ever experienced before in a woman. His trousers felt shamefully tight, blood pounding in a new way.

He felt ashamed of himself.

But that strong glare in her eyes...it was more than stirring to him.

Her hand started to tremble more violently though, along with the rest of her, and finally her angry gaze broke under her affliction. She was nothing but broken as she screwed her eyes shut and leaned forward, falling onto her elbows as the pain became too much for her at last and she shattered, giving way to the shudders and sobs.

Thor didn't bother holding back now - he strode forward without a second thought. The knife was batted easily out of her hand as he fell to his knees, clattering across the room. Her empty fingers just trembled.

His arms engulfed her without hesitation and Alyse didn't have the will to resist, her cries swallowing into Thor's shoulder as he held her to him.

He felt a part of his heart crack back into place at having her in his arms again, feeling her soft, tender skin under his fingertips. He closed his eyes and just basked in it. She shuddered and shook, but the weight and pressure was off her backside, off where it hurt the most. He tried to hold her around her waist and upper back, knowing that was where it would hurt her the least.

She whimpered softly against his armour and Thor shushed quietly in her ear, before pressing his lips to her neck. He sat back on his heels, tightening his arms around her.

Alyse's arm wrapped around his neck, her fingernails digging into his skin. Thor embraced it whole heartedly.

"I h-hate you." Alyse shuddered, her breath rasping over his shoulder.

Stabs of pain shot through Thor's heart but he just nuzzled his nose into the side of Alyse's neck, embracing it. He deserved it. "I know." he breathed.

She had every right to despise him, to hate him. Thor hated himself but it wasn't even himself that he'd slighted. Alyse could hate him all she wanted and that would be fine, because it was nothing less than he was due. He screwed his eyes shut against the skin of her neck; he wouldn't stop caring about her though.

He waited until her gasping breaths started to settle, his hold around her lifting her pain. Her abused backside hovered off his lap, saving her the painful friction.

His hand on her back loosed so she moved back from him, but his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her from sitting back on her injured behind. His palm found her cheek the instant her beautiful face moved back into his vision. Red eyed, lip quivering, nose pink from sniffling... but still beautiful.

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. He didn't miss the way she stiffened under his touch, the way she screwed her eyes shut as he leaned in. It broke his heart.

He sucked in a shaky breath as his eyes met hers. Her sweet brown orbs weren't strong anymore; they were watery and fragile. She was tired of fighting now. Battling pain and battling Thor... she was exhausted. She needed someone else to do the fighting for her now. She was tired of being afraid. How could all this have happened in one day? Just yesterday...

Yesterday, Thor had held her, made love to her like they were two people in love. Now...now she was trembling just to have him touch her.

Reaching between them, he captured her hand gently in his, her other arm still wrapped around his neck. His soft eyes never left her vulnerable, round ones, the breath hitching in her throat as his fingers gathered hers.

Thor's eyes didn't leave hers. He knew she was afraid of him. Afraid he would hurt her again somehow and she didn't have the strength to fend him off anymore. That fear was in her eyes, that heartbreaking pleading that he would just leave her alone. But he couldn't do that. His thumb stroked over her knuckles tenderly. No, he couldn't do that.

Alyse's parted lip quivered beautifully as she waited for what he would do. Would he hurt her again? He was in prime position to hurt her; arm around her waist, holding her from escape. Maybe he was going to strike her face. Maybe he was going to put her out of her misery and just break her neck. Maybe he was going to crush her fingers so she could never turn a doorhandle again to leave, so she would be completely dependent on him.

The tears pricked again in the corners of her orbs as she waited, bracing for more pain. Her hand shook fearfully in his.

She could hardly breath as Thor bowed his head lower - and fluttered her eyes shut with a shaky whimper of relief as his lips gently pressed against her knuckles. He kissed her hand tenderly, him bowing down to her rather than pulling her to him. She felt like her heart was going to burst. She hated him... but gods, she loved him so much.

The tears spilled down her cheek as her heart raged in conflict. With one hand he could destroy her. But now, he was willing to degrade himself for her sake. Just so she could feel special and happy...and unafraid.

The soft gleam in his eyes just made her cry all the more as his eyes lifted, his mouth staying by her hand. "Alyse," he sighed over her knuckles. "What I've done doesn't deserve forgiveness." he admitted earnestly, eyes never leaving hers for a second. His thumb ran over her knuckles again, before his lips pecked down on them again. "But it was my hand that harmed you," he breathed. "And it should be mine that heals you."

He didn't miss the way Alyse whimpered, pleading bleeding through her round, frightened orbs. He didn't let him faze him. To him, he was asking to help make her feel better. To her, he was asking her to put herself at his mercy again.

She trembled again in his arms but Thor just held her soft, held her gently. He smoothed her fingers over his chest while his hand moved back to her cheek.

"What happened this morning wasn't me." he insisted earnestly, his orbs drilling emploringly into hers. His fingers brushed over her cheek, breath slightly ragged as it washed over her face. He couldn't help it; he needed her to understand. "I let things go too far, but I swear by the blood in my veins and by all the nine realms," His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes blinked away the water pooling in their crystal depths, connecting with Alyse's soft, brown ones. "I will never hurt you again."

He meant it. For pleasure or punishment, he would never raise his hand to her again. He couldn't face it, and he was not about to risk her leaving him again, risking her lasting pain just for the sake of one night's fuck for his pleasure. No.

His eyes scoured over the rest of her face and he was glad to see her lip wasn't quivering anymore, teeth weren't gritted in pain. She was relaxing. Her eyes were afraid and watery...but something was getting through.

His hand smoothed over her cheek again urgently though as he felt the heat off her inflamed backside radiate through the material of his trousers. "Look, whether you believe me or not, you need help." he said, rushing slightly in his itch to help her. "Your wounds need medicine before they get infected and you can't do that yourself."

If only she'd let him help her wounds, then it didn't matter to him if she wouldn't let him touch her again. But he didn't want her any more hurt. Once she was safe again, then he would back off, if that was what she wanted.

Ice ran through Alyse's veins. He was right. She couldn't help herself. Water and washing would only go so far, and she didn't think she had the strength to touch her injuries; she wouldn't be able to bear the pain. She needed help. And here he was, a skilled, experienced warrior offering it. He knew what he was doing.

She heard about it all the time from her father and brother; infection without treatment meant death. If you got injured in the battlefield and didn't make it back to a healer, you would be dead very quickly. If blood loss didn't kill you, infection would.

She needed Thor's help ... but turning her back on him, leaving herself vulnerable to him...she shook violently at the mere thought, eyes watering with fearful tears again. She didn't want to. He might hurt her. His eyes may say otherwise now, but he could if he wanted to, if she submitted to him. His help was something that terrified her.

But without it, her cuts _would_ get infected. And then she _would_ die.

"_Please_." Thor as good as begged, his gentle fingers brushing the tears from her cheeks. Alyse's eyes blinked out of her fearful thoughts, finding his glittering blue orbs instantly. They were heartbreaking, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

Thor ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek tenderly. "Let me tend to you." he breathed.

_Oh gods_, Alyse shuddered in her mind, goose bumps rising in wake of his touch. She couldn't take anymore. No more pain. She couldn't bear anymore.

Screwing her wet eyes shut, she nodded shakily.

**NOTE**

**I'd like to extend my thanks to bluewillows. Some of the details included in this chapter were inspired and suggested by her, so thank you very much.**

**Secondly, bluewillows has written her own story similar to Prisoner. If you like Prisoner I'm positive you will love hers. It's called Thunder Never Hurt Anyone and I'd thoroughly recommend it. It's a great read, guys.**

**Again, any messages or ideas, please send them my way. I'd be happy to read and take on suggestions. **

**Now, please excuse me. There are eight episodes of Supernatural I have left to watch on my TiVo box.**


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

**Picking Up The Pieces**

Alyse was still quaking like a leaf as Thor's fingers found her hand again, and he slowly lifted them both to their feet. The movement strained on her injuries, but she didn't let more than a squeak leave her lips. Her eyes stayed closed.

Thor moved to her side, his spare hand resting gently on her lower back. Her fingers gripped his tightly, trembling.

He felt it would be less painful for her to make her own way than if he moved her himself. He couldn't carry her without needing to support her somewhere around her backside or upper thighs, and that would only hurt her grieveously. Moving on her own, he would help her, but she could go at her own pace. She was more atune to what would be less or more painful for her than he was.

His hand on her back guided her gently to the bed. He needed her there. He knew what he was asking of her wasn't something light, but at the same time... she couldn't do this without his help. She needed him.

Her skin crawled at his hands on her body, but she couldn't do without them. At least gripping his hand was a way of channeling the pain. She took tiny steps, but she didn't care. Only slight, hot twinge stung at her backside from her movements and she couldn't bear any more than that. She kept her steps small and slow.

She eyed the medicine box as she got closer to the bed, not trusting what was inside it. It was going to hurt her more, and she was dreading it more than any brute force Thor might give her.

Still, she clamped her jaw down bravely. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to be brave. She needed to be brave. Only the brave could survive against the God of Thunder.

She'd cried so much. Been so afraid. She'd bore enough pain and anguish today alone to last her a lifetime.

Where could she be now?, she wondered. In a healing room full of strangers. If she'd left. Would she feel better there? No. Safer maybe, but scared still. Alone. Uncertain of the future. In this room at least, the future didn't matter. It kept her worries simple. She only had to worry about Thor.

But that was one hell of a worry.

She wished she could relax. Logic told her to. He wasn't angry. He had no reason to hurt her yet. Hell - he'd been on the verge of tears _apologising _to her.

He could have fobbed her off to the healing room. Have her dragged away by guards. He could say anything if he wanted to, if he wanted to protect his name. The world would believe him. Who would dare challenge his word? In the back of her mind, she knew he was doing her a great kindness by tending to her himself. He didn't need to.

But it didn't change why he was doing it; for the harm he'd done her before hand. That would be hard to wipe away, no matter what sincerity or kindness he did her. She hadn't forgiven him. She wasn't sure if she could.

She'd focus on hating him later, she promised herself as her knees bumped the edge of the bed. After she was on the road to recovery.

For now she had the medicine to face.

She gritted her teeth hard as she bent stiffly over the bed, her hands leaving Thor's to brace on the mattress. _This was going to hurt_, she thought screwing her eyes shut.

Before she could flex her knees though and draw them up, her legs were swept smoothly from beneath her and slid up onto the bed. She yelped - more in surprise than any pain. He'd settled her down so fast it was too quick for her to struggle, to cause herself any hurt.

Her eyes shot open wide with surprise, breaths leaving her rapidly as she lay on her front on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. She stared down at the pillows. Thor's footsteps were slow and quiet as he wondered round the bed to fetch the medicine basket. Alyse didn't dare move, just waiting. He could do anything to her right now and she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him.

Her heart raced in her chest as she waited for something to happen, for some searing pain. It would be pain, she told herself. All she could think of anymore was pain.

She jumped when Thor spoke.

"This will hurt." he warned softly. Alyse felt the bed slowly dip beside her as he knelt his knee on the edge. "I have sleeping draught if you would rather not endure it."

Alyse's mind sank instantly with relief. The idea of sleeping, of not having to battle through the pain, to feel nothing... it was so tempting. But then the thought of being alseep with _him_, putting her faith entirely in _him_... no, she couldn't do that. She didn't trust him.

Her eyes watered at the lost bliss though, mourning for it. "No." she rasped out, her throat running dry as the prospect of what was to come started to sink in.

Her hands fisted in the sheets of the pillows and she hardened her eyes at the headboard, bracing herself. There was no deluding herself anymore, no delaying. The pain would come now and she would grit her teeth and bear it. _Don't even make a sound_, she growled at herself in her head. _Don't be weak. _She'd had enough of crying, of screaming. She would not be a quivering wreck anymore.

The breath forced slowly out between her teeth, and she started to get twitchy. What was he going? Could he not just get it over with? Her cheeks started to blush, the longer she waited. She felt exposed like this. It felt degrading, knowing Thor was just staring at her. It was humiliating.

"What are you waiting for?" she hissed, resisting the urge to glance over her shoulder. She kept her eyes ahead, on the headboard.

She couldn't see Thor and that was the way she wanted it. It was the way Thor did too; his eyes stared down at Alyse's body, his breaths lifting his chest heavily. His eyes watered in horror. He'd done this? Her flesh was completely black, save for lashes of red where her skin had been beaten through and broken. Dried blood coated around her, the wounds looking stretched and painful. The small muscles of the backs of her thighs and her lower back quivered constantly, and he guessed it was from the jarring of the blows he'd given her.

He ran a hand over his mouth to mask his shaky, ragged breath. By all the gods.. he'd torn her apart.

He'd seen many wounds before. Things that were not meant to be seen, but battle was not courteous. Still, he'd never felt the same churning of his stomach as he did now.

Before, he'd hurt his enemies.

This woman was innocent.

The men he attacked had weapons to hurt him in return.

Alyse had had nothing.

He wanted to let out a strangled groan at what he'd done, but he didn't let himself. Alyse needed him to do this. If he wanted to keep her, he had to do this.

Gulping down his horror, he reached for the basket. He brought out a pitcher full of water first, opening the closed tankard and taking a gulp himself of cool crisp water. He took out the small cup he'd brought too and poured some water inside, offering it forward to Alyse.

She cursed him in her head when she saw the drink. Her hands fisted tighter. "I don't want water." she forced out levelly, even though her throat was parched. "I want this done with."

She didn't move. Didn't turn around. And Thor tried not let his heart sink too far. He put the water quickly down on the bedside table and the tankard away, cursing his idiocy - even Alyse was being braver than he was at what was to come. He needed to man up.

He pulled out a second tankard and opened it, pulling out the damp cloth inside and squeezing out the excess. The water trickle was almost melodic.

His eyes fell down on Alyse's wounded backside as he held the cloth in his hand. He ran his tongue over his lips as he leant forward. His elbow braced on the bed, hand reaching up beside Alyse, palm to the sky. Thankfully, she only hesitated a moment before she put her dainty hand in it.

"Grip as hard as you need to." Thor reassured softly. Nothing she could do could hurt him. "I'm going to wash you first."

He wanted to tell her what he was doing to her, so there were no surprises. It was the least he could do. It was soothing him too though as if reassuring himself that the pain he was about to cause he was going to help her in the long run.

Tentatively, he lowered the cloth down. Alyse's back bowed slightly with the breath she heavily sighed out, fighting a groan as the tiny droplets of water stung her backside. The cloth lay on it softly, though to Alyse, it felt like it weighed a ton. Thor's fingers hadn't touched her yet - and she gritted her teeth hard to swallow her cries when they did.

It was only light, but that one brush, on the tender, exposed, ripped up skin of her behind felt like an iron brand on her. She breathed hard, trying to channel it. She wasn't going to make a sound.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The soft question caught her so off guard she forgot her rule and a small whine escaped her lips. What was that? In pain, in heart ache... she wasn't sure.

She frowned. Why was he asking that now? Really?

Her hands slacked in the pillows and around his, though Thor's fingers just gripped hers tighter. Alyse was just so unprepared for that. "Erm..."

She fought the instinct to say yes. Just 'yes' wasn't right. She was afraid when he hurt her. When he was angry. But he wasn't always a mindless ball of rage. The man tending to her now wasn't. The man who'd written her that note wasn't. The man who'd made sweet, gentle love to her in the bath wasn't.

She wasn't afraid of that man. That man made her heart ache with something she was afraid to say. She chose her words carefully: "I'm afraid of what you're capable of." she whispered.

For a moment, he paused. Both his breath and his hand. Then, gently, the cloth grazed over her skin again, wiping away some of the crusted blood from her. Alyse's teeth crashed down on her lip to hold in her shout.

"I see."

He said it so quietly, so defeated...Alyse didn't have time for sympathy though as his thumb started rubbing away more crusted blood, being as gentle as he could.

Her eyes stared ahead with determination: she was entitled to her own question, wasn't she? "Will you be bedding the other maidens now that I cannot serve you?" she sighed, eyes fluttering shut in relief as Thor's hand drew away from her behind. The trickle of water told her he was rinsing the cloth. In seconds, the cool water was back.

Thor's voice was stiff when he answered, but smooth, just like the gentle strokes of the cloth. He couldn't need many more, Alse told herself. He'd washed nearly every inch of her injured backside. "No."

Just one word. No.

Alyse's own word blurted out before she could stop herself - "Why?"

He was the prince. He had every right to take a woman if he wanted to. He could fuck anyone. Just because he'd taken Alyse doesn't mean she was the only one he could take. He didn't belong to her. Especially after this. There was no way they'd be doing any fucking any time soon. Alyse's body couldn't take it, and nor could her heart.

She sighed a breath of relief as the cloth slid off her backside and clumped back into the tankard. Her tense body slumped thankfully against the sheets.

For a moment, her lips twitched as if to smile. But then she remembered it was all far from over.

She twitched when a gentle palm ran over the small of her back. Her head glanced over her shoulder before she could help it, startled by the tender touch instead of pain.

She caught her prince's sorrowful eyes instantly. She wanted to look away but the look on his face, so sad and gentle... she couldn't. He gazed down at his palm, smoothed over her lower back, his eyes drinking in over the skin of her body that he hadn't yet destroyed. It was mesmerising. His palm smoothed up the contours of Alyse's back tenderly. "Because I don't want anyone else." he murmured softly.

Alyse held her breath. In her head, an 'I only want you' followed his words, but he betrayed nothing else in reality. His lips didn't move again.

His eyes did.

They were alive like a live wire as they flickered up from her back, such an electric blue. It sparked something inside Alyse, something that made her mouth fall open silently. She didn't know what words to say. She just stayed in a locked connection with them, waiting on him to make the move.

Cold shivered up her back as his warm palm left her and she pulled her eyes away, wide and staring at the headboard. _What the hell..._

"I will try to be gentle."

_Oh gods_... Alyse bit her lip in anticipation, cold dread running through her system. Something else was going to hurt now.

She wasn't wrong. But she took it like a soldier, Thor thought, gazing down numbly on his work. She didn't make a sound as he gently smeared healing paste over her wounds, dressing them with thick bandages. The only give away for her pain was the squeezing of her hand in his.

When it was done he wondered around the other side of the bed, crawling up alongside her. She watched his every move carefully.

His hand moved gently to her lower back. "Roll onto your side." he said quietly.

He knew it would hurt. The paste would be stinging her intimately...but the tight bandages should numb her pain stung at her eyes, but she rolled like he asked, and his hand on her hip stopped her when she lay on her side.

He settled down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow. The hand of the arm he leant laced it's fingers forward and through her hair softly, not missing the way she stiffened instantly under his touch. Her eyes widened. Thor gulped. "Lean your head back." he rasped. His thumb gently tease at the hinge of her jaw, trying to entice her back. He wanted a better view of her throat.

His fingers quickly worked at the clasp of the collar behind her neck and it fell with a velvetty innocence between them. He hated it now. Maybe he should burn it. His hate was irrational, he knew; it wasn't the collar that has hurt Alyse, it was him. But he didn't need anymore reminders than the broken woman before him.

Reluctantly, trembling slightly, she rolled her eyes upwards and tilted her head back, knowing there was no other escape. Thor's palm supported her at the back of her head and neck, cupping her. Her eased forward to look.

He knew she must be afraid. Must feel vulnerable. Even now, he felt her trembling as he leaned in close, his hand at her neck. From her point of view, he was in prime position to kill her, and it saddened him to realise that would be what she was thinking of. How could he stop her being afraid of him? He desperately didn't want her to fear him.

"A little paste won't hurt." he eventually murmured. Small, thin cuts lined around her throat. Not bleeding exactly, but still...Thor wanted them gone.

His spare hand pulled the box between them and reached inside, finding the pot of paste. He smeared a little around his fingers.

"Hold still." he muttered, eyes locked on the delicate flesh of her throat. His fingers ventured forward slowly. He felt Alyse's breath hitch nervously. "It won't hurt." he assured softly. "I'm only using a little. You shouldn't feel it as much."

His orange covered fingers waited, waiting for the go ahead. Finally, Alyse gulped. And slowly nodded.

His lips twitched to smile gratefully, but he caught himself quickly. He wasn't here to be friendly with her anymore. Not to be her friend or lover. It was like their roles had been reversed; his purpose with Alyse was purely to heal her, and tend to her every need.

His fingers brushed carefully over the torn, bruised skin of her throat and his eyes focused on it - so he didn't notice Alyse's arm move from her side to cover her breasts as modestly as she could. Her cheeks flushed. It didn't feel right anymore. She felt embarrassed, ashamed even, to be unclothed before him. She didn't like it anymore. Didn't feel comfortable with it.

Her eyes blinked away their blurring tears, and she was desperate to break the anxious silence. "Why did you hurt me?" she instinctively breathed.

Thor's fingers hesitated their delicate dance over her throat before he answered, and that pause just sent Alyse's nerves skyrocketting. Again. Would that always happen? Silence meant anger, and anger meant a beating - would she always fear that? She didn't want to feel that way, but..

"Because I could." he finally admitted quietly. His eyes stayed staring sadly at his task on her neck, gentle fingers stroking paste over the noticable cuts on her throat. Even Alyse could see their glisten. "I wanted to hurt you as you had hurt me. But, I..." His tongue darted out and wet his dry lips, eyes blinking quickly. Alyse jumped at the movement. "But I lost control."

Alyse blinked furiously again; she just wasn't sure still. Was that enough? Really? In her heart, she knew he didn't want to hurt her. Not rationally. Not while he was sane. But he admitted it - he lost control and he'd _wanted _ to hurt her, to do this to her...

It was like he could read her mind: "It won't happen again." he rasped, as he rinsed his fingertips in the water again. "I couldn't bear to hurt you again."

Alyse breathed a sigh of relief through his words, praying the medicine was over. She just wanted to go to sleep now, to throw the covers over her head and pass out. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body stickily from the pain and her panic, and she just felt tired. This day had been exhausting. It was only going to get worse, she knew. Her body would heal methodically, she knew, but what about her heart? How would that mend?

It certainly sped up with his promise. He was promising - he would never hurt her again. And she believed him. She didn't stop the tear that rolled over her cheek at that. She believed him.

"These leaves..." Thor started again, clearing his throat, his hand relaxing at the back of her head enough for her to glance down between them, and the pile of large leaves that sat there. "They have an oil that is apt at healing bruises."

So he was going to wrap her in leaves, Alyse connected in her mind, holding her breath. That didn't sound painful. She heard the stiff leaves rustle as she closed her eyes and waited, feeling Thor's hand tempt her head back again. Was this going to hurt? Her teeth were gritting by the time the leaf pressed coolly over her neck, sticking in place from the paste. It was thick, almost heavy. But she could feel the cool oil seeping through, a stark, refreshing contrast to the paste that burned through her cuts.

A breath sighed out of her as the refreshing leaf settled and another one was carefully wrapped around the neglected space of her neck, bringing relief. She thanked whatever gods were listening that it didn't hurt.

"Keep still." Thor murmured as he worked, fingers delicate with every touch.

Alyse bent down her chin testingly as Thor's fingers finally flowed from her hair and she was surprised the leaves around her throat were not as restrictive as she'd first thought. Her throat ached as she moved her head down again though.

Her eyes blinked open and she found herself searching for Thor's; they were busy scouring over her bruise-littered shoulder, fingers preparing another leaf.

She dipped her eyes down to her covered chest, feeling her body tense again as Thor's retreated hands moved in again, reaching gently for her shoulder. She held her breath again. His palm smoothed over her bruised shoulder in almost a caress, flattening out the leaf over her skin. His gentle thumbs rubbed the leaf down carefully to keep it in place.

His eyes watched his movements carefully, and finally, dread started to creep into his heart. Gods, what now? There was no more he could do for her.

But there was still so much damage to be fixed...

His fingers stilled on her shoulder softly, eyes watching them with a sad gleam. "Are you afraid of me still?" he breathed.

Alyse's heart twanged in her chest. Her eyes lowered even more down to her body; her leg tried to cross forward slightly, to try and shield her womanhood from his gaze. "I'm not sure." she said honestly. "My heart doesn't want to be... but my body is. I don't know how that can be changed."

Thor tried to ignore the stab in his chest, but it was harder than he thought. He gulped hard. He didn't know what else to do. The rich scent of the paste and the leaves was almost calling him, calling him to aid her. But he wasn't sure what else he could do now. He couldn't hold her, in case he hurt her. Did she even want him there at all?

Then he blinked down and noticed; her arm over her chest, her crossed legs, other arm wrapped over her stomach to hide more of her from him. "You wished to be covered?" His eyes were gleaming as they flickered up to her face.

Hers screwed shut, and she nodded silently.

Thor gulped again as he nudged the box away, reached for the sheets and pulled them gently from his side of the bed, casting them lightly over Alyse's body so they shielded her from his gaze but did not wrap in any way restricting. She nestled in them quietly.

Watching her was heartbreaking. She couldn't even look at him. How could he fix that?

Maybe he couldn't, he realised. And maybe that was all for them now. Perhaps they were over, and as soon as she was well, Alyse would walk out of the door and Thor would never see her again.

It was his fault.

"How long will it take?" Alyse mumbled, hand pulling the sheets as high as her chin. Her eyes stayed low. "For the medicine to work?" she clarified.

Thor's eyes scoured her sad, lifeless face with an aching heart. His throat ran dry. "I..." The medicine he'd chosen wasn't the most effective, but it was one of the more bearable. It would still heal her well though. The wounds were not deep. "By the end of the week your wounds should close." he finally rasped out. "The bruises should only take days."

Alyse nodded silently, and her arms wrapped protectively around her body again. This was better, she thought. This position. It would be easier to sleep in than on her front, even though it was stiff and awkward.

She wanted to sleep so badly. The light had fallen in the prince's chambers and all that remained was a ghostly glow from what the sunlight left behind. But she couldn't relax. Not with him next to her, watching her like that. No, she didn't dare close her eyes with him there.

But at the same time, she didn't dare ask him otherwise.

Her heart was in her mouth as Thor's fingers dipped out of sight, but she breathed a sigh of relief when all he brought out from the box was a wrapped loaf of bread and grapes, cramming the rest of the leaves back inside in their place.

Thank gods, she breathed in her head, propping herself up on her elbow eagerly - she was starving.

Alyse watched him lay the spread carefully on the sheets, moving the box out of the way again. His eyes were careful to avoid hers. "Eat." he said quietly, breaking up the bread into small pieces for her. "You need your strength."

_He was right there,_ Alyse thought, reaching for a grape and popping it in her mouth almost instantly. Her eyes fluttered as the juice burst in her mouth. She grabbed a couple more, eating quicker than she probably should as she turned to the bread. She was so hungry she didn't even care when she brushed Thor's fingers, the shiver that raced up her spine overwhelmed by her hunger.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Thor asked quietly, drawing Alyse's eyes up from the food automatically to his crystal blue orbs. "I shall take you there, if that is what you wish."

_Home... _a part of her longed for it. It was safe and dependable... but it didn't have Thor.

And even if he'd done this to her, she wanted to have faith in him. For the future. She wanted to give him another chance. Life without his was just unthinkable now...

Her head shook without much thought. It made her heart ache though, with love that he'd be willing to do that for her and pain that he knew she was so ...tentative of him. "I don't want to leave this place." she mumbled, eyes falling to the grape twirling in her fingers. "I don't want to leave you." That was the more important one, even though she felt stupid for confessing it. As if any beatings she got from now on were her own fault for staying and letting her traitorous heart control her. "But I don't trust you anymore." she finally admitted. Her hands trembled under the sheets. "I don't think I can bear you to be close. I..." she gulped before she finally said it: "I don't know how I feel about you anymore."

The blood pounded loudly in her ears in the silence that followed and it tingled her pained roots of her hair. She waited anxiously.

Icy fear washed through her quickly - what the hell had she just said? The prince had asked her a simple question and she'd said all those things to him. As if he was her equal! It never much bothered her before. It was hard to remember status when the God of Thunder was thrusting between your thighs but now...now all there was to do was talk.

"I understand." he finally gulped.

_I understand... _it echoed in Alyse's mind and she held her breath; what did that mean? It was moments like these that confused her. She should feel hate and fear of him, and that alone. But when he said things like that... her heart just flared up unexplainably.

She didn't know what else to say. She ate some more, and with Thor's help to reach the cup, drank some water until she was full and satisfied. She almost felt happy again. Nothing hurt and she was satisfied.

Her cheek nuzzled into the pillow when she was done, and she watched Thor's powerful arms flex as he packed away the box and the remnants of the food. He dipped out of sight and she stiffened when he moved behind her, unable to relax. She didn't trust him that much. Only when she could see what he was doing.

He walked back around the bed, into her line of sight, fingers tapping away at his armour until the plates fell away from his body. He made move to remove his shirt or trousers though, Alyse noted with relief.

She was still unsure though.

She didn't want him gone, but she didn't want him close either. And now it was time to decide. The light was gone and they both wanted to sleep. But she didn't want him to hold her, to give him that advantage to hurt her if he wanted to. Yet at the same time, she didn't want him to go. Even though she knew she should, she didn't.

Her eyes lifted to his face as he stopped, paused at the side of the bed. His blue eyes stared down at hers carefully. There was nothing harsh or hidden about him now. His orbs were just open, as if he were at her mercy. They just made her heart ache they were so soft, so... purely beautiful.

She could see the uncertainty, the question, in his eyes - did she want him to sleep with her or not? He wasn't moving until she said either way. His lips hovered apart but no question left them.

Alyse gave him his answer; sucking in a subtle breath, she opened up the sheets on his side of the bed for him.

He nodded stiffly before he climbed in beside her, staying on his back so there was a clear gap between them. Those were the things that gave Alyse hope in him. He was considerate. He wasn't a monster. He could be... but he wasn't. Tending to her, feeding her, and now thinking of her heart as well as her body... he was a gentleman.

She could feel the anxiety coming off him in waves as she watched him, watching the outline of his face as he stared at the ceiling. His mouth was tight. His eyes were unreadable. She hoped he'd sleep.

Gods only knew she needed to. Her body sung for her to close her eyes, but she couldn't yet relax. His tension bled into her.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe her anxiety should get the better off her and, prince or no prince, she should ask him to leave her alone.

Or maybe that was just being a coward.

Would this fear just go away if she pushed him away, ran from him?

Somehow, she doubted it. And she didn't want to be alone. He could break her heart, but at the same time he'd made it feel more alive than it ever had before, happier than it had ever felt before.

His hand rested lightly on his chest and Alyse's eyes were drawn to it. Dare she? Her skin chilled at the thought but... if she wanted this to work, she had to try. The fear wouldn't just go away if she let it consume her. It would only get stronger. She couldn't run.

That in mind, she gulped - and her fingers shook as they reached out.

The emotions raged inside her and she shocked herself as she had to blink away the tears, sucking in a sharp breath. This shouldn't be so hard, but it was. She didn't let herself stop though. Things wouldn't get better if she didn't try.

_Baby steps_, she told herself. She wasn't going to engulf herself in his arms or let him fuck her. She was just going to touch him. That was all.

She took a breath - and her fingers clutched around Thor's before she could change her mind.

His eyes flickered down from the ceiling in surprise but Alyse didn't linger to see them, burying her cheek down into the pillow. Her cheeks blushed as she tried to make her heart stop racing. It wasn't chills his touch brought her this time, but heat; she felt sweat start to break out nervously, the familiar ache from her nether regions between her legs.. just from his hand.

She gasped as pressure engulfed them unexpectedly, Thor gripping her fingers back tightly. Alyse didn't pull away though.

She forced herself to breathe. She was holding Thor's hand and it was fine. She wasn't hurt, and he wasn't going to hurt her, she told herself. It was fine. Her fingers gripped to him tighter.

This morning, those hands had destroyed her. Now they were comforting her. It felt nice, feeling something warm and strong hold her, letting her know she wasn't alone...

Thor moved their clutching hands slowly until they were lying on the pillow between them, rather than on his warm, shirt-covered chest, fingers laced together and intertwined. Alyse's eyes traced over the size difference, scouring over their linked fingers. It looked right; his warm, calloused fingers gripping her small, dainty ones.

A small smile pricked at her lips and her shouder slumped into the sheets, feeling her body starting to relax at last. He was here, and she was safe. Those two truths could exist simultaneously.

Her mind swayed with tiredness and she didn't even bother to look to see if Thor was closing his eyes, letting his guard down before she did the same.

Maybe they could build something back after all, was her last thought before she surrendered to a dreamless sleep.

_But it would be a long journey._


	10. Broken Together

**Broken Together**

Thor watched Alyse's beautiful sleeping face as she slumbered, her arms folded under the pillow under her head. She looked so peaceful, nuzzling her cheek into the pillow. Thor hadn't seen her look so serene since.. well, before.

He didn't want to disturb her now.

He lay down on his side beside her and just watched; her brow was smooth, her mouth relaxed, breathing slow and deep. Strands of stray blonde hair flopped prettily over her face. He was glad, of all the things he'd done to her, that he hadn't struck her on her face. That might just be too much to bear, he thought.

It wasn't the first time he'd come back to find Alyse asleep. He didn't mind; it gave him a chance to change her bandages without hurting her. The cuts on her backside were healing nicely, scabbing over healthily. She could probably put weight on it now and it wouldn't hurt anymore, but it wasn't a theory that he was willing to push her to test.

Instead, he reached out gently, and captured the tip of the leaf draped around her throat. He peeled it away slowly.

Smooth, unblemished skin welcomed him.

He smiled as he eased the rest of the leaf away and Alyse didn't wake, undisturbed. His eyes ran over her neck and throat; no bruises, no cuts...she was healed. He found the same when he peeled the leaf off her shoulder.

That was something at least. Three days and half her injuries were nearly gone. He guessed she deserved the rest she was giving herself if her body was working so hard to heal herself.

He threw the leaves over his shoulder carelessly and reached out to Alyse again, fingers carefully brushing the hair strands from her face. She shifted slightly in her sleep at his touch. The smile flickered over his face as her lips quirked contentedly.

Three days...they had been a long, long three days. Every day, Thor had been forced to leave her. The outside world didn't know anything was wrong and Thor had to keep it that way, else draw suspicion. He couldn't even pretend he was ill without drawing the fuss from his mother. He'd had no choice; he'd had to leave her. She never left his mind though. Every minute of every hour, he thought of her, hoping she wasn't in pain, praying he could be with her and ease her discomfort somehow.

And now he was here. And she was blissfully asleep.

He banished the thoughts from his mind and pressed a tender kiss to Alyse's forehead before he sat up beside her, something she probably wouldn't let him do if she was conscious. He pushed the sheets off her and carefully started pulling free the bandages over her backside.

She wouldn't let him do this if she were awake. He hadn't seen much of her conscious since he'd first bandaged her up, but he'd seen enough to know that his touch still made her wary. He saw the goosebumps he rose on her skin. He saw the way she never let her back turn on him, always wanting to see what he was doing. It hurt... but he understood.

And it was broken by sweet, treasured moments that he loved. He held her hand - every night, when she went to sleep, she'd let Thor hold her fingers. It meant more to him than she could possibly imagine. It gave him hope.

Again, he smiled when the bandages were free and he inspected her injuries. He knew the paste stung, but hell - it worked incredibly well! Thick scabs lay over Alyse's backside where he'd broken her skin just days ago, surrounded by vast yellowed bruises. They wouldn't even need pasting or bandaging over anymore. Just a few more days and she'd be as perfect as the day he'd found her.

Then it would just be her broken trust he'd need to fix.

His spirits were higher than they'd been in days as he stashed the ruined bandages away, glad that Alyse wouldn't be in pain anymore.

It soothed his mind greatly as he lay down on his back beside her, content to wait until she woke up herself. He wasn't going to deprive her of sleep. It was the only time she was relaxed around him.

He pulled the sheets back over her body to her shoulders and set about leisurely shedding himself of his armour. He was set to lie and wait for Alyse to wake - he may as well do it comfortably. He removed the plates as smoothly and silently as possible, setting them down quietly on the floor beside the bed until he was left in his trousers and soft black shirt, kicking his boots off the end of the bed with a soft clunk.

He let his mind wonder as his arm draped over the bed's edge carelessly, fingers brushing over something hard. His brow furrowed curiously. Too soft to be his armour, but too hard to be the food he'd brought. That was on the table anyway, not the floor. And he hadn't brought anything else with him.

He stretched his fingers down and explored, and the moment he touched the smooth pages, he figured it out with a grin - a book. It lay faced down on the floor, open. She must have been reading before she'd fallen asleep, Thor pieced together.

He pulled it up to pass his own time.

When he'd been forced to leave Alyse during the day he'd brought her back something to take her mind off the pain, to make the time more bearable: a book from the library she used to keep.

Seemed she'd been reading it well, Thor noted, the open pages well past the books half way point. He settled it in front of him, spare arm behind his head, and began to read.

His eyes quickly widened.

He'd done well, he'd thought. To hold off his urges. He hadn't fucked anyone since he'd hurt Alyse, and - much to his surprise - he hadn't even wanted to over the last four days. Before, he'd had such an unquenchable appetite and now it had just ...switched off.

Eyes scouring over the pages though... he gulped and felt his trousers tighten as he turned the page, grazing over the words greedily. What book was this? Something that had slipped in from Earth he imagined from the finely printed cover. He couldn't imagine any Asgardian writing such intimacies between characters anyway, so explicit...the more he read, the more he found his hips easing up, searching for something to grind against. It was sparking his need all over again.

He got so absorbed in the book, so drawn into the things he longed to do to a woman in that moment that he didn't notice Alyse's eyes flittering open beside him, waking.

She woke silently, eyes fluttering peacefully open. The first thing they saw was Thor, laid out beside her with her book in hand, a very...lusty look in his orbs. It made her breath catch. He looked beautiful, so consumed in his task, oblivious to everything else around him.

Then Alyse glimpsed the words on the page he was reading and her cheeks flushed scarlet. "No!"

She made a grab for the book at the same second Thor jumped, instinctively pulling it away from her, out of her reach. She was awake. When did she... never mind, he decided as he drank in the alertness in her eyes.

Alert - with panic. "Give it back!" she screeched as she reached for the book still, even after Thor held it away, out of her reach. He wasn't sure if he was just possessively reacting or if he genuinely wanted to keep the book, but whatever reason was completely driven from his mind as Alyse threw the sheets back and started to crawl forward in desperation. His eyebrows shot up.

He didn't dare pull her back though, stunned at her boldness. She elbowed over his chest and with a hand on his shoulder for support, leaned over the bed edge for the book. Thor laced an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. He was stunned - she moved as if she didn't feel her wounds at all, nearly healed as they were! She wasn't hesitant at all about touching him, clambering over him, consumed with her panic, so determined to get the book back.

He stared at her with marvel - and got a glimpse of the spirit he'd known in her before he'd beaten it out of her. It glowed in his heart happily.

His fingers relaxed around the book and Alyse plucked it free in a heartbeat, clambering away quickly and hugging it to her chest. Thor watched her move with absolute wonder.

Alyse flamed under his gaze. Gods, she couldn't believe he'd seen what she was reading. How shameful...it was him that had chosen the book though, a voice pointed out in her head. It was his fault. But she had no doubt he hadn't known the content, and she hadn't exactly reported it even when she had gotten to the steamy scenes. Her cheeks blushed beetroot with embarrassment, feeling his eyes scour her. No doubt, judging.

"You..." Thor started, eyes staring bright at the mattress spot she sat on. She glanced down at it with a frown. What? "You're sitting."

Sitting? What the... suddenly, her eyes widened though as the pieces clicked together and she understood. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Sat back on her heels, legs folded ... and she felt fine.

Finally she noticed the absence of the leaves and bandages on her body as her eyes scoured down, drinking in her strange painless posture. Her msucles ached a little, not having moved in the last three days but it was an ache she welcomed. She could move again. She'd been too afraid of the pain to try before now.

The smile flickered on her lips - her heel dug gently into one of the former wounds on her backside and all she felt was a slight twinge. Not what she'd call pain. Not anymore, after what she'd been through.

Then she remembered Thor. He was staring at her with a smirk, scouring over her body in a different way to how she was. His gaze was locked more on her chest - and the pert, alert tips of her breasts as her traitorous body reacted to the content of the book in her hands. She noted the bulge in his trousers too.

Her blood ran to ice. "No." whimpered from her lips before she could stop it.

Thor's eyes snapped up to her face instantly. His lustful orbs dampened with concern in a heartbeat at her paling complexion. Slowly, he reached out with his hand and Alyse let his fingers touch her cheek. She sucked in deep, forced, even breaths to keep her calm as his palm cradled her face.

She screwed her eyes shut, feeling herself start to shake slightly, skin crawling coldly. He hadn't touched her like this since before. Her fingers gripped the book tightly, knuckles white.

"Shh." Thor breathed soothingly, thumb stroking over her skin. Alyse swallowed hard. "I will not hurt you. I can control myself."

Alyse didn't open her eyes, chest still heaving with her harsh breaths. Finally, she gulped. "The reason you met me," she said slowly, as if forcing each word out was difficult for her. "And the reason I am like this, is because you _can't_ control yourself."

It was like she'd thrown cold water over him and his desire, quashed instantly. His blood ran cold at her harsh rejection. Still... she was right.

He pulled his hand away quickly. Rolling onto his back, Thor's mind raced with condemning thoughts. He'd really screwed her up. He couldn't even touch her cheek without her feeling fear. How could he ever hope to make love to her again? The bulge in his trousers longed for her, but he forced himself to ignore it.

He wanted more of Alyse in his future than just as the librarian he'd fucked for a while. He wanted more of her. Always.

"I could leave if you'd rather choose another maiden." Alyse mumbled quietly, drawing Thor's gaze back to her. Her head was bowed, as if shamed. "I am nearly healed now. No one would know."

No one would know she'd been savagely beaten. She could lie it away now. Hide it. No one would know about Thor's monstrocity if he chose to let her go now.

Something dark twisted in his heart and Thor growled in frustration before he could help it. When would she understand - he didn't want her to go, whether she fucked him or not. His eyes met hers and he wished his weren't so full of feral desire, startling her. Adrenalin coursed through him, and he itched to just grab her, turn her over and love her. feeling his body burn to have her tight and wet around him.

Alyse's hands gripped the sheets, slowly pulling them up to hide her body. It only made Thor feel worse, more possessive of her. "No." he growled.

Alyse's eyes shot up in alarm at his tone, but Thor didn't let that stop him as he pushed up onto his knees and cupped Alyse's face in his hands. Before she could pull away, he crashed his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss.

Her hands flew to his biceps, gripping as if she could push him away. She whimpered into his mouth. _Don't stop_, Thor told himself. _Don't stop. She'll get used to it._ Regardless, he forced himself to slow down. His hands relaxed on her face, moving to lace through her hair as his lips softened, slowing down the kiss. He didn't want to frighten her. Only to help her overcome the next hurdle of their intimacy just a little bit faster.

She was so stiff against him; hands pushing at his biceps, lips glued together, shoulders tense and raised...his tongue ventured out and slowly dragged against her lower lip, asking gently for her to comply. He wanted her to enjoy it.

Kissing him was something she'd done before and no harm had come to her then. He just had to remind her. Reintroduce everything to her, to show it didn't have to hurt.

Finally, her hands started to slack against his arms. Her lips softened, ghosting apart ever so slightly.

Thor didn't plunder her mouth. This small opening wasn't good enough of a go ahead for him. His tongue teased out again, stroking her lips further apart gently, coaxing her to act of her own will. He wasn't going to force her. He wanted to intice her to do it herself. Forcing would only damage her more, and he couldn't allow that.

Her shoulder's were still tense, not giving up their anxiety. "Feel." Thor breathed over her lips in a breathless sigh. "Don't think. Just feel." It was the same as before. And before had felt good.

But now he'd had a taste, he wanted more.

He heard Alyse whimper into his mouth a second time as he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her body close and flush with his. His erection pressed into her belly, aching for her. He knew in seconds he'd gone too far - her lips tensed and her hands pushed his arms again, stronger than before. More desperate.

He cursed in his head... but he didn't let her go. He couldn't. His lips nipped at hers even as her hands moved to his chest, pushing harder, pulling herself away from him.

Finally he tore himself away with a quiet groan.

It was cut short by Alyse's palm striking across his cheek.

Stars danced stunned across the god's vision from Alyse's slap, the sharp sound ringing in his ears. Again. She'd hit him again. Just like last time, Thor stayed still, basking in the stinging pain slowly spreading across his smarting cheek.

He could hear Alyse's sharp breaths, quick with panic. Again. Damn it. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the screams or cries or blows to come and break his heart before his own conscience did it for him. The self-loathing hit him hard and he felt his fists clench at his sides. He'd put his selfish desire before Alyse's comfort. How... why must he always be the one to cause her distress?

In his heart, he waited for Alyse to strike him again. It was what he wanted. It was what he deserved. It was nothing like the pain he was trained to withstand and had in the past, but it stung in a different way to regular flesh wounds. It battered his heart as well as his body.

It was nothing short of what he deserved, he told himself. He would take his punishment like a man. If Alyse wanted to take out her hurt and anger on him, what right did Thor have to stop her? As a man.

Forget his title. He felt no more worthy than the prisoners in the cells of the dungeon. What he'd done...

He'd have a man flogged for that, if he'd been passing judgement on another who'd done this. Hell, he'd want that man beaten and abused in every way he could think of. Harming such innocence was a crime beyond others, and yet he got away with it because of the power of his title and the grace in Alyse's heart.

He screwed his eyes shut tighter and he felt them moisten; with every selfish act like what he'd just done, he only drove her away further rather than draw her close.

The silent seconds stretched out painfully and Thor's cheek burned. He knew it was only a fraction of the pain he'd caused Alyse when he'd hit her. _Hit me again_, he willed. But she didn't. She wouldn't. She wasn't like him. She must hate him, be as angry as the day was long for what he did to her, but she didn't strike out of anger.

His fists curled at his sides in frustration. "I _can't_ lose you." he forced out, voice shuddering. It was as close to the aching pressure in his heart as he dared admit aloud.

He didn't know what it was. All he knew was that his heart ached at the thought of her. It was a good ache when he held her close, but hurt more than anything when he was apart from her. He knew he didn't want to see her in pain. He knew he didn't want to see her shed a tear for the rest of his life. He knew that to have her hold his hand every day, to kiss his cheek every morning... he'd be the happiest man in Asgard, if he could have that.

And he didn't understand it. He didn't understand why.

Then gentle fingertips touched his chest and the thoughts ran from his mind. His eyes snapped open and up in a heartbeat - right into Alyse's round brown orbs.

So soft and gentle, they made his heart ache afresh, their chocolate depths glistening beautifully. Her tiny fingers pressed more firmly against his chest, pressing her palm over his heart. Thor held his breath; she was touching him. Of her own accord. And she wasn't afraid. He skin wasn't shivering to be near him. She _wanted _ to touch him.

His lips ghosted apart in wonder. He didn't move, save to release his fists at his side, body going limp and relaxed as he watched her. He couldn't take his eyes off hers.

Only when she bowed her head and tucked it under his chin, moving close and wrapping her arms around his waist, was he forced to. Her cheek pressed against his chest, and Thor was left staring ahead, stunned. Her arms tightened around his waist, holding her body against him firmly. Then he felt her lips kiss his chest tenderly.

Thor could barely breathe; all this time, all he'd wanted to do was hold her, he thought to himself, feeling tears sting at his eyes. Tears. Gods, how could he feel like this? How could she make him feel like this? He was the most powerful being for worlds around and yet she made his heart feel as fragile and breakable as glass. That slap shattered him. And now she was holding the broken pieces of his heart together.

He fought and fought, holding back, trying to stay strong for her...but then his heart twanged and he couldn't fight anymore: his arms wrapped tightly around her and crushed her to his chest as the first tear spilled freely over his cheek.

Alyse's breath ghosted through his shirt, warming his skin softly. "It's okay." she breathed, nuzzling her cheek against him. "I'll not leave you. You chose me, and I will only leave your side when you send me away."

_He couldn't lose her_... those words ran round and round in her head, over and over again... and it soothed her. And the way he'd said it, like if she left him, he really would just lose himself, tear himself apart. He'd sounded so broken. He'd sounded like she felt. And she clung to him as he shared her pain at last. She screwed her eyes shut and embraced that, focussing on the comforting warmth of Thor's body heat.

It wasn't okay. It still didn't make things okay.. but it made them better. If he didn't want her to go, and nor did she, and if he didn't want to hurt her and she didn't either... what was to stop them staying together and working through it. They could mend it. With time.

It gave her hope. Now he understood her, maybe it could break the illusion that he was a monster. He was her man again, not a beast.

And her man wouldn't hurt her.

Thor pressed his mouth to the crown of her head, feeling the beat of Alyse's heart thumping calmly against his chest, settling his own. It ached though. She was here, saying those things... she put so much trust in him. "I'll never send you away." he sighed, moving his hand to lose his fingers in her blonde hair.

He held her close, holding without being forceful. Thankfully, Alyse melted into his arms. Thor was just in awe; she wasn't afraid of him.

His shaky breath ruffled her hair but he didn't care and she didn't say anything. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't hold her so tight, but... if he hurt her, he trusted she would let him know. For now, he just needed her. And she said she wouldn't leave... he needed that.

Alyse clung to him with everything she had, screwing her eyes shut against his chest and letting his shirt soak up her silent tears. She didn't want him to know she was crying. He was torn up enough as it was.

She couldn't hate him. He hated himself enough as it was. And she needed him - the healing wounds on her backside stretched dangerously, stinging, but she didn't dare let him go, body leaned forward in a position that only made it worse.

Then Thor's hands secured her waist and pulled her closer, pulling her onto his lap. She gasped, the breath falling onto his jaw as Thor hoisted her up so her legs fell either side of his hips, supporting her comfortably. Her belly and breasts pressed against his firm body as his arm crushed back around her waist, his face burying into the side of her neck. The dampness of his lingering wet eyes tickled her skin.

It made her heart thump, feeling him so intimately again, straddling him so. She felt the space between her legs slicken, her cheeks blushing - she remembered what this felt like, what this position used to lead to... and it excited her.

"Kiss me." she breathed instinctively, arms winding around his neck. Her heart went into over drive, thumping madly as her anxieties came back but she didn't want to listen to them this time. She wanted to throw herself at him rather than run away. She wanted to want him again and her body wasn't letting her down - only her stupid mind.

And she didn't want to think, she decided as Thor pulled back slightly, lifting her mouth up eagerly. Like Thor said - she wanted only to feel.

The god leaned back though, as her lips honed in. His hand cupped her cheek, easing her back. Fluttering her eyes open, she caught his crystal eyed frown. "I don't want to cause you further distress." he murmured, thumb stroking her cheek softly. He was so glad he could touch her again without her flinching.

He had to wind his arm tighter around her waist though as she squirmed deliciously on his lap. No, he thought. He wasn't going to throw away all her trust on a moment of weakness, no matter what she thought she wanted of him.

His hand steadied her cheek, drinking in her half lidded eyes. She was throwing herself at him - too far. He needed to think for her.

His spare hand fell to her hip, holding her still. "No." he told her softly. He wouldn't. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Alyse groaned, head falling down to his shoulder.

He wouldn't breach her.. but he would indulge her; his palm eased her cheek up softly, and he let his eyes flutter shut as he slowly leaned in. He felt her breath hitch in her chest. He gently pressed his lips to hers before thinking could take over.

Her shoulders stiffened, but relaxed quickly as Thor's tongue stroked hers softly. This time, she didn't lean back and smack him; her arms melted around his neck and she sank into him, a quiet moan breathing into Thor's mouth. He kissed her slow and sweetly, hand moving to the back of her waist once he trusted her to stay still on her own. Her skin was warm and welcoming, and his heart skipped a beat as her tongue ventured out to brush his.

Alyse's fingers played with the hair on the nape of Thor's neck, slow and sensually, but Thor didn't let it faze him. He was too lost in the sweetness of Alyse's mouth, enjoying kissing her properly without her anxiety and fear getting in the way. She was relaxed at last, happy...

Time didn't seem to matter after that. His arms relaxed around her, drawing her close and she sank into his embrace. It felt like before. Like he was her safe haven again, like she trusted him again.

And to a degree, she did.

Something in her mind still twitched at the thought of his palm, but his mouth, his arms... they made her feel so _good._

Her heart ached for him, heart racing against her rib cage and against Thor's. She opened her mouth invitingly to him as her fingers ghosted down the nape of his neck, slipping into the neck of his shirt to rub his soft skin. Her skin tingled as his own palm rubbed at the small of her back.

It wasn't there for long though; Thor's hands moved to the hem of his shirt and started to peel it up from his body, revealing the warm golden skin of his torso, defined with perfect muscle. Her arms slipped from his neck, lips grazing off his to give him room to pull it over his head. Her fingers went to his ripped stomach instantly, feeling the heady power beneath the soft skin.

She wanted to crash her mouth down on his the instant she could, feeling her skin tingle, itching to run away again. No, she thought. She wasn't going to give in to fear.

Thor's gentle palm found her cheek and stopped her though, halting her in her rush. She fluttered her eyes open in time to see his sweet smile.

His lips dipped forward and pecked hers chastely.

"I think it's time I gave you back your modesty." he murmured softly, grazing the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

Alyse didn't have time to frown over his words before the god smoothly brought his black shirt up over her head and peeled it down over her body. It pooled lengthily around her hips and she complied by working her arms into the oversized arm holes. It felt weird being covered again, her breasts and body hidden from him. His fingers ran through her hair, untucking it from the shirt's neck more comfortably. He gazed down at her with a soft smile.

Her mouth was turned down glumly at the corners, pouting at being denied what she wanted. Thor grinned and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Alyse's eyes fluttered shut and she shivered, sucking in a breath. She swore in her head - _damn. _

She didn't miss the way Thor's smile fell; her fear hadn't been quashed, only suspended. He gulped before he slowly reached forward and touched her shoulder, silently asking her what she wanted. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his bare waist in a heart beat, hugging her cheek to his chest.

Thor's arms wrapped around her lightly, hand stroking her hair as he stared over her head, eyes glazed with thought - it wasn't enough. She was still afraid...

He still wasn't enough for her.

**NOTE**

**Things are going to pick up soon guys, just in case some of you are getting depressed. It's not a permanent down turn. **

**And for those who say Alyse's reaction isn't 'real' and that believably she wouldn't act like this after what he did... well, I'm trying to base it on personal experience, but even so, people react differently to every situation, so I stand by what Alyse is doing and feeling 100%. Just throwing that out there.**

**Please review!**


End file.
